Lady in Red
by volatil25
Summary: y si la felicidad es tan frágil y efímera como la flor diente de león que con la más leve brisa se esparce por todas partes? Harry y Ginny 100% personajes prestados, historia fuera del mundo mágico propiedad de Volatil25 MENCION ESPECIAL: HISTORIA INSPIRADA NO BASADA EN MARY DOMINGUEZ, A QUIEN DEDICO ESTE RELATO.
1. Chapter 1

Harry y Ginny intentan despedir a sus hijos en la estación del ferrocarril. Apenas entran, James se aparta en busca de sus amigos, Albus, un poco más tranquilo, lo sigue casi de inmediato. Solo Lily queda con ellos, caminando aferrada a la mano de su madre.

Prácticamente toda su vida ha escuchado hablar del internado, su padre cuenta una y otra vez lo bien que la pasó ahí junto con tío Ron, tía Hermione y después con mamá. Ha esperado anhelante y un poco impaciente el momento de ingresar, ahora que llegó, tiene miedo. Puede ser que después de todo no sea una buena idea estar lejos de casa. Por una parte James ha descrito ese lugar como un sitio enorme en el que es fácil extraviarse y narrado las peleas entre chicos y chicas que se dan todos los días, él mismo ha protagonizado algunas que han ocasionado que el director del colegio llame a sus padres. Por otra parte está mamá, cuando Albus se unió a James en el internado solo quedaron ellas por lo que se volvieron más unidas. Solo tiene once años pero ha notado a su madre extraña, hay algo diferente en ella, de tanto en tanto la ha pillado con la mirada brillosa pero cuando la cuestiona ella la conforma diciéndole que no es nada, solo una basurilla que le entró en el ojo.

Lily presiona más la mano de Ginny, le duele la panza de pensar que estando lejos se sentirá solita, papá siempre está ocupado así que a mamá solo le queda su negocio. Se detiene bruscamente.

-que pasa cariño?...Ginny se vuelve hacia ella al sentir el tirón de su mano….olvidaste algo?

-mamá….murmura bajito…mejor no voy.

-cielo….Ginny se inclina para quedar a la altura de sus ojos…tienes miedo?...su hija asiente…de qué?, el lugar es seguro y has esperado tanto este momento.

-no sé...a la pequeña se le hacen agua los ojos…no creo que sea buena idea.

-mi vida… la abraza tratando de consolarla, es su pequeña, su bebé, le duele dejarla ir al internado pero siempre habló tan alegre de eso…no pasa nada, estarás bien, también es el primer año de Hugo, se harán compañía, el viaje en ferrocarril es muy bonito y hay profesores que los cuidan y también los chicos mayores, los prefectos.

-ya no me puedo quedar?...Lily está a punto soltar el llanto.

-claro que sí…su madre la abraza fuerte y le da un beso en la mejilla…si ya no quieres ir está bien, seguramente conseguiremos lugar en tu colegio.

-qué pasa?...Harry se acerca un poco molesto por su demora…necesitamos apurarnos, para variar se nos ha hecho tarde…mira con reproche a su esposa.

-estamos a tiempo Harry…Ginny se incorpora y le planta la cara…Lily ha decidido no ir al internado.

-Qué?...levanta la voz…como que no va? Que le dijiste?

-nada, es ella quien me lo acaba de decir.

-tonterías, ven hija…toma a la pequeña de la mano y se alejan un poco de ella.

Ginny se queda en su sitio viéndolo enfurecida, porque la deja como una idiota, ahí en medio del pasillo? Siente que la miran fijamente, se gira y ahí están, los súper amigos de su esposo, Ron y Hermione, mirándola con desaprobación. Con desdén los evita y regresa la vista a su hija, la pequeña seca sus ojos mientras asiente con un gesto a lo que dice su padre.

-listo…suelta ufano reuniéndose con ella sin soltar a la pequeña…está contenta y claro que quiere ir…la mira brevemente…no lo arruines por favor. Ahí están Ron y Hermione…levanta la mano saludando…vamos…se acerca a ellos sin fijarse si su esposa los sigue.

Cruzan algunas palabras cuando suena el silbato del ferrocarril anunciando la inminente partida, el equipaje ya está arriba, James , Albus , Rose y Hugo, llegan para despedirse, todos son abrazos, besos y cariñitos. Ginny siente que tiran de su mano, se gira, es su hija que aprovechando la confusión se zafa de la mano de su padre.

-lo siento mamá…habla triste abrazándola tan fuerte como puede…papá insiste en que me gustará.

-yo lo creo también Lily...Ginny trata de animarla…no te preocupes, nos escribiremos todos los días y ya cuando te acomodes me mandas un mensaje y establecemos una hora para chatear, te parece?

-si…trata de sonreír…pero tú no estarás triste, cierto?

-cierto mi niña!...fuerza una risita…diviértete, que en el primer viaje que hagan a la villa te estaré esperando.

Hablan un poco más, todo es movimiento, Harry las apura y junto con Ron se llevan a los chicos para acomodarlos en sus respectivos lugares.

-cómo estás Ginny?...Hermione la mira pensativa…apenas si nos saludaste.

-bien…le regala una sonrisa fingida…lo siento, es que a último momento Lily dijo que no quería ir.

-el internado es un buen sitio…Hermione habla con reproche…tú lo sabes, la pasamos realmente bien.

-lo sé…acepta resignada…eso mismo le dije a mi hija, pero sintió miedo.

-afortunadamente Harry está aquí…Hermione suena ahora orgullosa…y lo solucionó.

Ginny decide guardar silencio, se encamina hacia el ferrocarril que se empieza a mover, busca en las ventanillas tratando de ubicar a sus hijos, ahí están, junto con sus primos, amontonados en la ventanilla, LiLy y Hugo los primeros.

-mami!...grita Lily agitando su manita…mami!

Ginny apresura el paso despidiéndose de sus hijos, sonriéndoles y mandándoles besos, escucha la voz de su cuñada a sus espaldas haciendo lo mismo, el ferrocarril está por tomar velocidad así que se detienen en ese sitio. Un poco más allá los esposos esperan que pase frente a ellos la ventanilla para despedirse también.

-vaya!...Ron saca aire cuando se reúnen de nuevo…cada vez son más chicos los que van al internado…le hace un cariño a su hermana tratando de aligerar el anterior cruce de miradas, se conocen demasiado bien, si se siente agredida Ginny es capaz de no volver a dirigirle la palabra en su vida …ya no se puede elegir asiento.

-pero alcanzaron buen lugar…Harry checa la hora en un fino reloj… me queda un poco de tiempo que tal si vamos a tomar un café?

-yo no puedo…aclara su esposa mientras caminan a la salida…tengo un pedido urgente en la tienda.

-quédate…insiste Harry cuando llegan a una esquina…solo un café, además venimos en un auto, en que te vas a ir?

-no puedo, en verdad…se despide apenas rozando sus labios…tomaré un taxi, nos vemos luego.

-está enfadada…suelta Harry en cuanto ocupan una mesa…creo que le hablé algo fuerte en la estación. Pero Lily había estado tan contenta esperando este momento.

-si Harry…Hermione habla conciliadora…pero fue precisamente ella quien de pronto no quiso ir.

-lo sé…checa de nuevo la hora mientras bebe su café…pero no tenía que darle por su lado, eso incrementa el temor de la niña.

-no te preocupes…Ron le da una palmada en la espalda…en la noche lo hablan.

-creo que será peor…saca aire frustrado…no llegaré a cenar, tengo topado el día con reuniones, terminaré bastante tarde.

-pues ya habrá otra oportunidad…insiste su cuñado…no pasa nada.

Cambian de tema, pronto llega el momento de despedirse y cada quien toma su rumbo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny baja del taxi dos calles antes de su destino, le gusta hacer esa parte del camino a pie, gira en la esquina, a media cuadra está su tienda, camina despacio, casi contando los pasos que la llevan hasta la puerta, se detiene un poco antes de entrar, observa el anuncio en la cornisa y en las ventanas, "Rompimiento rápido" tienda deportiva, abre la puerta y se detiene de nuevo, siempre le ha encantado el sonido de la campanilla que anuncia cuando alguien entra. Dos chicos salen a su encuentro, la saludan y regresan a sus puestos. Camina por entre los pasillos dando un vistazo a los productos que llenan los anaqueles, todo está en orden, sigue hasta el mostrador, saluda a dos chicas y sube las escaleras que llevan a su oficina.

-Hola Sally!

-Hola Ginny!...la chica se incorpora y agenda en mano la sigue a su oficina…que tal te fue?

-ya sabes…se encoge de hombros…la estación atiborrada, esposo enfadado, los chicos de un lado a otro y Lily con pánico de último momento.

-cómo?...Sally observa a su jefa que cansada se deja caer en la silla detrás del escritorio…y se quedó o se fue?

-quería quedarse…toma su agenda le hace una seña a la chica de que tome asiento y localiza la orden del día…le dije que sí, pero su padre "solucionó" el conflicto.

-o sea se fue…Sally deja escapar un risita…con Harry solo hay un derecho y un revés.

-así es…responde distraída mientras revisa sus pendientes…que tenemos de nuevo?

-nada Ginny, solo Hermione que llamó hace unos minutos para recordarte que hoy es la reunión del patronato, a las 5, en el lugar de siempre.

-y si no voy?...pregunta esperanzada.

-ay Ginny!...la chica echa a reír…sabes que no puedes faltar, eres la presidenta.

-cierto…responde hastiada, se pone de pie y se encamina hacia un frigo bar de donde toma dos latas de refresco, deja una frente a Sally y regresa a su lugar…tómatela, aunque tu amiga Vale odie las doce cucharadas de azúcar, en este momento las vamos a necesitar, créeme.

-estas cansada Ginny?...la chica muestra simpatía por su jefa que bebe su refresco con la vista en un punto fijo.

-algo…se obliga a salir de sus pensamientos…el patronato me encanta pero es demasiado trabajo y aparte tengo a Hermione siempre encima de mí, la quiero…aclara apresurada…pero eso me tiene fastidiada.

-ella trata de ayudarte, han trabajado juntas desde que tomaste la presidencia del patronato, cuánto hace de eso?

-lo mismo que tiene Harry como Director de ese grupo…saca aire distraída…demasiado tiempo diría yo.

-Ginny…la chica vuelve a reír…me parece que hoy amaneciste un poco ácida, hace apenas cinco años que tu esposo aceptó la oferta de trabajo de ese grupo, oferta bastante jugosa según dijeron los diarios en su momento. A ti te han reelegido como presidenta del patronato porque has hecho un excelente trabajo.

-hemos hecho…recalca Ginny… somos un equipo incluyéndote a ti. Y tienes razón Sally…se gira en la silla y arroja la lata de refresco vacía a un cesto que se encuentra en el rincón más apartado de su oficina, atinándole limpiamente…Dos puntos!... grita y aplaude contenta…amanecí bastante ácida, pero basta ya…se incorpora animada…lista?

-lista!...la chica esboza una sonrisa al ver el cambio de actitud de su jefa, hace tiempo la nota pensativa, ausente…por dónde empezamos?

Se enfrascan en asuntos del patronato, dentro de poco darán una gala para recaudar fondos. Tienen bastantes benefactores pero no pueden confiarse, nunca serán suficientes. Ginny , en compañía de Sally, se encarga de hacer las visitas requeridas y contactar benefactores como tiendas de ropa, restaurantes, farmacias, bodegas de alimentos, hospitales. Ginny es incansable en ese asunto, aun cuando hace mucho tiempo su familia tiene una vida sin sobresaltos económicos, ella jamás olvida sus orígenes, las limitaciones que sus padres sufrieron para sacarlos adelante y la ayuda que recibieron en su momento. Esta es su manera de regresar lo que una vez recibió.

En cuanto Harry entra a ese grupo, las esposas del consejo de administración la contactan para informarle de la existencia del patronato y que de manera automática es la presidenta por un año. Ginny lo recibe en buenas condiciones, pero no lo suficiente, apenas podían apoyar a 15 familias, la necesidad es mucha, al terminar el primer año triplica los fondos y ayudan de manera integral, sin ningún problema, a 45 familias. Le ofrecen el cargo por un año más, ella lo acepta y los resultados siguen mejorando hasta la fecha.

Ginny invita a Hermione como colaboradora y ambas trabajan de manera eficiente. Ginny no tiene problema con ella en ese aspecto, es el carácter impositivo de su cuñada lo que ha ocasionado algunos roces. Como familia ambas se quieren, de eso no hay duda.

Después de hacer algunas visitas, almorzar y hacer otras visitas más, un taxi se detiene en la tienda de deportes, baja Sally y el taxi sigue su camino llevando a Ginny hasta las instalaciones del patronato.

-Hola!...una ceñuda Hermione sale a su encuentro…pensé que llegarías más temprano, tenemos que ver algunos números antes de la reunión.

-vamos…invita Ginny señalando su oficina…pero tendremos que hablar mientras retoco el maquillaje, ya no tardan en llegar.

-bien…Ginny deja su asiento cuando una voluntaria avisa que ya está en la sala de juntas el comité…vamos?

-no te preocupes…Hermione habla mientras se dirigen a la reunión…sé que tienes muchas cosas que atender, así que si no recuerdas algo, solo cédeme la palabra.

-lo haré cuñada…Ginny le hace un gesto cariñoso…pero recordaré todo lo que me has dicho…se detiene antes de abrir la puerta…promesa?...levanta la mano derecha

-promesa…responde Hermione chocando su mano con la de ella, sintiendo alivio. Ella y Ginny han sido amigas de mucho tiempo, pero su cuñada se está alejando, el gesto que acaba de tener le hace pensar que todo marcha bien.

La reunión transcurre sin problema, como deferencia al trabajo de su cuñada, Ginny le cede la palabra para que presente la última parte del informe. Los resultados son satisfactorios, los miembros del comité las felicitan y se acaba el día.

Terminando la última reunión, Harry entra a su oficina, afloja el nudo de la cortaba, arroja el saco en un sillón y sube las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos, en su camino se saca los zapatos, está realmente agotado, se deja caer en su silla y mira con desgano la montaña de documentos que esperan su revisión y firma. El personal se ha marchado así que ordena algo de cenar, avisa al portero para que lo reciba, se mete de lleno revisando y firmado documento tras documento. Mientras lo hace piensa en el consejo de accionistas del grupo, no se pueden quejar, ha trabajado sin respiro hasta posicionar el grupo en una de las mejores empresas, sus prestaciones económicas son más que excelentes pero se las gana centavo a centavo. La cena llega, hace una pausa y come su club sándwich mientras contempla la vista por un ventanal que da a la calle, él está en un séptimo piso así que la panorámica es el centro bursátil de la ciudad, puede admirar los rascacielos en los cuales la mayoría de las luces siguen encendidas. Algunas veces piensa que esa zona no descansa del todo, siempre hay alguien trabajando.

Pasa el último bocado, el servicio recibido es del mejor restaurante de la zona, aun así no se compara a la comida de Ginny, da un buen sorbo a su botella de agua, se le atora en la garganta y empieza a toser tratando de pasar el mal trago.

-Gin!...grita ahogado cuando se recupera, al tiempo que se da un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano…por Dios!...se incorpora, se mete los zapatos apresurado, toma la chaqueta y se lanza arrebatado hacia los elevadores…como pude ser tan idiota!...habla para sí…olvidé llamarle.

Tan rápido como puede, en un viernes por la noche, atraviesa la ciudad hasta la zona exclusiva donde viven, ha dejado un buen número de documentos por revisar pero al día siguiente es sábado, se supone que los fines de semana son sagrados pero los chicos no están, se dará una escapada y terminará lo que dejó pendiente para iniciar el lunes sin presiones.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry se maldice mientras entra a la cochera estacionándose detrás del vehículo de su esposa, la casa está a oscuras, solo las luces de noche evitan que choque con los muebles, se asoma al comedor, todo está limpio y ordenado, se va a la cocina, en la mesa adornada con un pequeño florero está un plato con una tapa para mantener los alimentos calientes y sobre ésta los cubiertos envueltos en una servilleta. Se acerca y levanta la tapa, un trozo de pastel de carne y macarrones con queso, cubre de nuevo el plato sintiéndose miserable, con la partida de los chicos el día se acortó también para Ginny, sin embargo tuvo tiempo y ánimos de llegar a cocinar, hace bastante rato que se fue al dormitorio, la comida está fría.

Sube decidido las escaleras, espera encontrarla despierta, hablar un poco, disculparse por lo sucedido en la estación, por olvidar llamarla. Se tortura pensando una excusa, algo que lo justifique, la encuentra casi de inmediato. Empuja la puerta, como el resto de la casa la habitación está a la luz de noche, Ginny está en la cama acomodada de costado, dándole la espalda. Procurando no hacer ruido se va directo a la ducha, cuando sale ella ha cambiado de posición, ahora está sobre su otro costado dándole de nuevo la espalda. Está despierta y enfadada, Harry lo sabe porque ella nunca duerme de ese lado.

-hola…murmura en su oído cuando se recuesta junto a ella…lo siento…no hay respuesta… Gin?

-déjame dormir Harry…se mueve y se acomoda retirándose de él.

-quieres hablar?

-no

-por favor…insiste pasando suavemente su mano por el cabello de ella, aún está húmedo…lamento lo de esta mañana, y el no haberte avisado que no vendría a cenar, pensé que Hermione te lo diría.

Ginny abre los ojos de golpe, jala aire tratando de no perder los estribos, es pedirle demasiado.

-Hermione dices?...se gira tan bruscamente que Harry se echa para atrás sobresaltado…porque tendría ella que darme noticias de mi esposo?

-no es que tuviera, no te enfades! Esta mañana, mientras estábamos en la cafetería lo comenté, así que supuse que te lo diría.

-perfecto Harry!...Ginny sale de la cama de un salto…no solo eres un desconsiderado! Ahora pretendes que hable con tu amiga para saber que pasa contigo!...toma unos cojines de la cama y se los arroja violentamente…que pasa con nuestra familia, ya que ella se entera primero de lo que solo a ti y a mí nos importa!

-no seas ridícula!...Harry sale también de la cama y la enfrenta...solo es una maldita llamada!

-para ti Harry…aprieta las manos en un puño deseando poder darle un golpe…para mí fue meterme a la cocina después de un día pesado!

-pues no cocines más!...vomita Harry…los chicos ya no están, a mí me da lo mismo!

-perfecto!...Ginny se muerde el labio para no echarse a llorar…así se hará!...toma dos almohadas y camina a tropezones hacia el pasillo.

-a dónde vas?...grita Harry molesto…por Dios Gin!...la sigue por el pasillo hasta la habitación de huéspedes…regresa al dormitorio, hablemos.

-quieres hablar?...pregunta Ginny con un tono extraño manteniendo la puerta abierta, él asiente con un gesto…pues márcale a Hermione!...cierra la puerta en la cara de su esposo, pone el seguro y se tira en la cama desquitando su rabia con la almohada.

Harry saca aire cansado y se tira de nuevo en la cama, una llamada, piensa mientras trata de conciliar el sueño, todo por una llamada.

-maldita sea!...se gira de lado, golpea la almohada y se abraza a ella…pleitos de recién casados, por Dios!

Siete de la mañana del sábado, Ginny toma su primer café del día sentada en la cocina, Harry no tardará en bajar, se supone que deberían pasar el día tranquilos, dedicarse a sus cosas o hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero los chicos no están, su esposo correrá a la oficina, está segura de ello. Cierra los ojos y repasa mentalmente una escena, Harry bajará las escaleras, le dará un beso en la mejilla, dará los buenos días y se servirá una taza de café, lo mismo de cada mañana, igual que todos los días. No, se corrige, normalmente ella le prepararía el desayuno, pero como hace tan solo unas horas le escupió que a él le daba igual, esa parte ha sido eliminada de la recreación. Escucha los pasos de su esposo y pieza por pieza la escena sale de su mente para formar su realidad.

-puedo desayunar?...se aventura a preguntar Harry sin apartar la vista de ella, si bien aceptó su beso no le ha dirigido la mirada…tengo que salir un rato.

-dijiste que te daba igual…Ginny señala hacia la repisa donde hay varias cajas de cereal…sírvete.

Harry quiere arrancarse la lengua de un mordisco, pero no tiene más remedio que sostenerse, se sirve un tazón de cereal y desayuna en silencio. Observa a Ginny que sigue tomando su café con los ojos suavemente cerrados, como si estuviera meditando o en trance.

Termina el cereal y el café, cuando intenta salir de la cocina recuerda que el servicio no va los fines de semana, mete reversa, pone los trastos en el lavaplatos, los lava y los deja en el escurridor, se va por unos minutos y regresa anunciando que se marcha.

-Ron y Hermione nos invitaron a comer…mira el rostro de su esposa, ella ni se inmuta…regreso a las doce y nos vamos, te parece?

-yo no voy…responde ella sin cambiar de posición…así que no tienes que venir por mí.

-vamos Gin…Harry suena exasperado…más tarde hablamos, es tu hermano quien nos invita.

-no puedo Harry…al fin se mueve, apaga la cafetera y lava la taza que utilizó…tengo que ir al negocio, no estaré libre para esa hora, así que ve tú.

-pero tú no vas a la tienda los fines de semana, es Sally quien se encarga.

-tampoco tu ibas a la oficina…regresa la pelota…como ves, todo cambia…pasa junto a él para salir de la cocina…que tengas un buen día…roza sus labios con un beso y sigue de largo hacia la planta alta.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny entra a la tienda, saluda a los chicos y se sigue directo a su oficina, una asombrada Sally le da los buenos días.

-pasa algo Ginny?

-nada Sally…le regala una sonrisa…solo busco donde meterme.

-cómo?

-olvídalo…hace un gesto con la mano y mantiene la sonrisa...haz de cuenta que no estoy aquí, sigue con lo tuyo…pone una mano en el corazón…prometo no entrometerme.

-es tu negocio Ginny…la chica la observa tratando de identificar lo que hay en su mirada…por supuesto que puedes entrometerte…suelta una risita…solo me sorprende verte aquí en fin de semana.

Acomodada en la oficina, enciende su lap top. Los chicos han pasado su primera noche en el colegio, el curso inicia oficialmente el lunes así que está segura que Lily ya le envió un mensaje. Ahí está, solo unas líneas, le dice que llegó bien, le cuenta de su dormitorio y de las chicas con quienes le tocó compartirlo, que tuvo razón, el viaje y el colegio son bonitos pero la extraña. La respuesta de Ginny es alegre y cariñosa, le dice que la ama y que también la extraña pero que pronto se verán, que está segura que sus compañeras de dormitorio se harán sus amigas y que disfrutará del internado. Escribe una despedida, antes de pulsar "enviar" se detiene, se gira en la silla y se sumerge por un momento en su propia experiencia en el internado, dibuja una sonrisa, regresa a la lap top y agrega una línea asegurándole a la pequeña que si no logra sentirse cómoda en el colegio, la traerá de regreso, haya terminado o no el ciclo escolar.

Sigue revisando su correo, hay otro mensaje de James y Albus, muy diferente al de Lily, es normal, ellos se adaptaron rápidamente al internado y se mueven como pez en el agua. Les responde pidiéndoles que se mantengan cerca de su hermana, al menos el primer mes, sonríe imaginando la mueca de disgusto que harán al leer su encargo, les manda besos y finalmente les recuerda que le escriban a su padre.

Pasa largo rato metida en el correo, apenada da respuesta a mensajes enviados hace tiempo por amistades de su juventud. La vida las llevó a otros países pero hacen un esfuerzo por mantenerse en contacto. Sally dirige una mirada amable a su jefa que no para de escribir, dibujando de pronto una sonrisa. Sirve una taza de café y discretamente la coloca junto a ella.

Casi es la hora del almuerzo cuando Sally la regresa al aquí y ahora.

-Ginny?...ella aparta la mirada de su máquina…hay una persona que quiere hablar con el contador, administrador o propietario.

-es fin de semana Sally…sonríe traviesa…esa eres tú.

-lo sé, pero se trata de un donativo.

-ya sabes cómo manejarlo.

-es diferente Ginny…la chica baja la voz dando un tinte de complicidad…atiéndelo tú

-qué pasa?...Ginny se incorpora y se acerca a una ventana que permite ver la planta baja, tienen bastantes clientes, chicos solos o en compañía de sus madres, adquiriendo de último momento el uniforme de deportes de sus respectivos colegios. Nada llama su atención, la gente se mueve un poco y entonces lo ve, hay un hombre alto, de pie junto a un mostrador, no distingue bien su rostro…es él?

-si…para sorpresa de Ginny la chica se ruboriza…viene de parte de un comité, tienen clínicas de deporte y solicita apoyo.

-y?

-ya que estás aquí, me gustaría que lo atendieras ahora y no hacerlo esperar hasta la próxima semana.

-vaya!...Ginny levanta una ceja y sonríe ampliamente ante la incomodad de Sally…es tu amigo?

-no lo conozco

-entonces?

-es diferente.

-bien…la chica se ve bastante incómoda así que decide no torturarla más…dile que pase.

En lo que el visitante llega, ordena un poco el escritorio, suelta una risita, Sally lo consiguió, le intriga saber porque no quiso atenderlo.

-Hola!

Ginny levanta la vista y recibe un golpe en la panza, en su puerta está el hombre más encantador que haya visto en largo tiempo, vestido de jeans y una camiseta que se le pega un poco al cuerpo, el cabello en un corte algo largo para ser formal, castaño al igual que sus ojos que la miran de frente, regalándole una sonrisa franca y abierta, bastante guapo y de expresión relajada, pero algo mayor para Sally, tendrá la edad de ella o de Harry.

-adelante…invita haciendo un esfuerzo por no mostrar la imagen de una idiota, mientras trata de recordar lo que ella viste ese día, sin mirarse directamente. Jeans, blusita blanca de manga corta bastante sencilla y botines de gamuza color tabaco.

-gracias,…el hombre se mueve con paso seguro…mi nombre es Ethan Lawler….estrechan sus manos…te agradezco que me recibas.

-corriste con suerte…Ginny se asombra de que no le tiemble la voz…normalmente no estoy aquí el fin de semana.

-lo sé…mantiene la sonrisa…tu asistente me lo dijo, también que tienen un procedimiento para estos casos pero tengo el tiempo encima, por eso me permití insistir.

-Sally…agrega Ginny.

-cómo?

-mi asistente se llama Sally…habla amable…es importante para mí, que te refieras a ella por su nombre.

-tienes razón…el hombre hace un gesto disculpándose…lo recordaré.

-bien…Ginny sonríe complacida...tú dirás, en que puedo ayudarte?

Ethan le cuenta que forma parte de una asociación que trabaja con los chicos a nivel de calle, que pasan mucho tiempo solos porque sus padres tienen que trabajar. Tienen grupos de lectura, pintura, música y deportes, que organizan cada año torneos deportivos, se manejan a base de donativos y ese año perdieron a dos benefactores que no han podido sustituir, el torneo de básquetbol está a dos semanas y aún no tienen los recursos necesarios.

-traigo el expediente de la asociación…continúa Ethan…se lo entregué a Sally, ahí aparecen nuestros datos, incluyendo obviamente a todos los que estamos involucrados en ella.

-lo siento…murmura Sally entrando en la oficina y entregándole una carpeta a su jefa…la olvidé abajo...Ginny le agradece con una sonrisa y una mirada que le dice que también ella la hubiera olvidado.

-te molestaría que le diera un vistazo?

-adelante…responde Ethan y hace un gesto con la mano… por favor.

Ginny se acomoda en la silla y se concentra por un momento en el expediente, le gusta lo que ve, ha escuchado de la asociación pero no a detalle, llega a la lista de los dirigentes y voluntarios, profesores de todas las ramas que mencionó Ethan, uno o dos nombres le son familiares y al leerlos suelta un suspiro. Siguen algunos empresarios y aparece el nombre de Ethan, Ginny contiene el aliento, pertenece a una de las familias más acaudaladas, se dedican al ramo textil, ella los contactó años atrás como benefactores, no pudo ser ya que tienen su propia fundación. Se pregunta que hace Ethan trabajando en esa asociación y no en el patronato de la familia.

Levanta el rostro y se topa con Ethan que la mira fijamente, él se disculpa de inmediato.

-perdona, pero desde que te vi me resultaste familiar, nos conocemos de alguna parte?

-puede ser…Ginny piensa en los eventos para recabar fondos…si has asistido a alguno de estos eventos…le tiende un folleto del patronato.

-no, y lo lamento, sé que están haciendo muy buen trabajo…lee rápidamente el folleto, se topa con el nombre de Ginny, suelta un silbido…vaya! Tú lo diriges.

-si…sonríe agradecida de la sincera admiración en su comentario…pero bueno, volvamos a lo nuestro, me gusta la asociación así que dime como te ayudo? Con dinero o con especie?

-con lo que gustes!...no oculta su emoción de haber conseguido apoyo…tú lo sabes…agita el folleto…todo es bien recibido.

-sí, pero dime que te sirve más, que te falta, si te doy ayuda económica puede que no consigas lo suficiente en dos semanas. También te puedo apoyar con el uniforme completo para uno o dos equipos, estamos hablando de diez integrantes por cada uno, cierto?...Ethan asiente…o con otra cosa, no sé, tú dime.

-no quiero sonar abusivo…habla titubeante…pero pudieran ser camisetas para todos los chicos? Así no importaría si el pantaloncillo es diferente, pero estamos hablando de sesenta camisetas.

-correcto, que sean sesenta camisetas y que te parece si agregamos cuatro balones?

-excelente!...da una palmada contento…los que tenemos ya vieron sus mejores días.

-entonces permíteme entregarte el vale de una vez…saca un block de uno de sus cajones…así puedes venir cuando gustes, y si tienes tiempo y le envías a Sally la lista de tallas, número de jugador y nombre de los chicos, te las llevas rotuladas.

-gracias Ginevra!...estrecha su mano…eso hará que los chicos se den cuenta que son importantes, no es igual la misma camiseta para todos que una personalizada.

Ginny se concentra llenando el formato, Ethan se recarga en la silla y observa su rostro, está seguro de que la conoce, pero no puede recordar de dónde, mira la placa en el escritorio, Ginevra Potter, el mismo nombre que le dio Sally, Ginevra Potter, se repite, hace un gesto con la cabeza, es inútil, no la ubica. Se arriesga a que lo atrape de nuevo y la observa más detenidamente mientras ella sigue escribiendo, mujer bonita en sus cuarenta o muy cerca de ellos, igual que él, pelirroja, cabello no muy largo que lleva peinado en una coleta, piel blanca, finas facciones, algo pequeña, y unas traviesas pecas de suave color adornan su naricilla.

-ráfaga Weasley!...suelta levantando un poco la voz, Ginny lo mira sobresaltada…eres ráfaga Weasley!

-calla Ethan!...trata de que baje la voz…eso fue hace quinientos años.

-no puede ser!...él deja su asiento emocionado…sabes que no me perdí uno solo de tus partidos?, eras genial!, tenías a todo mundo con la boca abierta!, el comentario era el mismo en todas partes, como es que alguien pequeña

-puede jugar basquetbol…completa Ginny , sonriendo ante su expresión…pero eso es agua pasada Ethan.

-eran unos idiotas…continúa sin escucharla…bueno, hay que disculparlos, después de todo el basquetbol no es nuestro fuerte, por eso te fuiste a jugar a estados unidos. Pero aun siguiendo tus juegos tardaron en captar que tu falta de estatura la compensabas con una velocidad de miedo, por eso la gente te llamó ráfaga.

-conozco esa historia…agrega Ginny echando a reír…yo estuve ahí…le tiende el vale por la mercancía.

-Pero dime….se calma un poco y vuelve a tomar asiento… que pasó contigo? Porque desapareciste? La última vez que te vi en televisión fue cuando te recuperaste de aquella fractura de rodilla, la que te causó una jugadora latina al embestirte. Sé que anunciaste tu retiro, pero se rumoró bastante que formarías parte de los comentaristas.

-hubo algunos ofrecimientos en ese sentido…aclara Ginny…pero no era lo mío, lo que me gustaba era jugar. La rodilla quedó sentida así que decidí no arriesgarla, tú sabes, era joven, con matrimonio y maternidad en el futuro. Opté por regresar a casa y retomar la escuela, al terminar, con el dinero que me quedaba, abrí esta tienda.

-"Rompimiento Rápido"…asiente Ethan…tu especialidad.

-tiempos aquellos…ella exagera un suspiro…cuando podía correr sin tropezar.

-no exageres!, hemos cambiado es normal, el tiempo ha pasado, crecimos y nos dedicamos a otras cosas, pero estoy seguro que mínimo juegas "uno a uno" con tus hijos o tu esposo.

-la última vez que toqué un balón fue cuando me lastimé...habla con añoranza…tengo tres hijos, dos varones que practican futbol, obviamente…los dos ríen…igual que mi esposo, aunque él ya no tiene tiempo para un partido. Y una niña que no ha mostrado inclinación por el deporte, tiene once años…sonríe al recordar la imagen de Lily…no ha dejado aún las muñecas y los juegos de té.

-qué lástima…murmura él, para luego checar su reloj…te invito a almorzar…suelta sorpresivamente…me gustaría seguir charlando, puede ser?

Ginny titubea, pero se siente tan bien hablando con él. Es una persona relajada y simpática. Además es muy agradable, después de tantos años, encontrarse con alguien que recuerde su carrera deportiva, que conozca del basquetbol. No lo piensa más y acepta, al salir toma una tarjeta del escritorio de Sally.

-aquí están los datos de Sally…Ginny le dirige una mirada cargada de intención a la chica…ponte en contacto con ella para los datos de las camisetas.

Se despiden de la chica y se van a un restaurante cercano.


	5. Chapter 5

Por su parte, Harry la pasa mal en la oficina, continuamente su mente se fuga a la discusión con Ginny. Por fin termina, furioso arroja el bolígrafo tan lejos como permite su oficina, buscando relajarse se recarga en la silla con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, saca aire tratando de ponerse en paz. Por una parte está agotado del ritmo de trabajo que ha mantenido durante años, si bien Ginny siempre lo ha respaldado con las ganancias de la tienda, a él la vida le presentó oportunidades que era imposible dejar pasar y entre ambos lograron una buena vida para su familia. El resultado al final del día es que tienen una desahogada posición económica. Sin embargo, esas oportunidades que supo aprovechar, le han cobrado cada beneficio otorgado.

Por otra parte, le desgastan los desacuerdos que de un tiempo a la fecha tiene con Ginny, pareciera que se ha propuesto joderle la existencia, ella es inteligente sabe que su posición en el grupo empresarial es importante pero igual de importante es su responsabilidad. Siempre ha comprendido que no tiene un horario fijo, entonces porqué ahora lo mortifica por todo? Reconoce que fue una metida de pata no avisarle que no podía llegar para la cena, pero tampoco es para que deje la habitación conyugal, esas son pataletas de chiquilla.

Estira los brazos y mueve la cabeza para deshacer los nudos que tiene en el cuello, es hora de olvidarse de la oficina, se refugiará como siempre con Ron y Hermione, eso lo anima, si bien se ven con frecuencia nunca se cansa de ellos, se siente realmente bien en su compañía, bromean y ríen todo el tiempo y Hermione lo comprende a la perfección, no por nada han sido mejores amigos desde el colegio. Hermione es muy inteligente, mucho más que ellos, le encanta hablar con ella, siempre tiene la palabra adecuada y el gesto preciso para hacerlo sentir bien, no como Ginny, que ahora lo mortifica por todo.

Mientras llama a la puerta de sus amigos, se prepara para el cuestionamiento de Ron al ver que llega solo, lo dicho, Ginny solo le causa problemas.

-hola!...Ron lo recibe cerveza en mano, en cuanto entra cruza una mirada cómplice con Hermione y aguardan un poco…y mi hermana?

-no vino Ron…le guiña un ojo a su amiga y sonríen…tenía que ir al negocio.

-en sábado?...insiste su amigo.

-pregúntale a ella…suelta Harry mientras se acomoda en un sillón, tomando la cerveza que le ofrece Hermione…ya lo sabes, de un tiempo acá yo no le encuentro el modo a tu hermana.

-discutieron?, Ron se acomoda frente a él.

-nop…suelta indiferente…ella gritó….hace una pausa y da un trago a su cerveza…como siempre.

-pero cuál es el problema?...Ron no suelta el punto…lo sucedido en la estación?

-no amigo…Harry estira las piernas y se recarga en el sillón…tenía mucho trabajo acumulado, de hecho vengo de la oficina, olvidé avisarle que no llegaría a cenar y eso fue todo.

-Harry…suelta su amigo con reproche…ya sabes cómo le jode que pase eso, porque no pones un poco más de empeño?, le hubieras mandado un texto.

-pues si Ron…se incorpora un tanto fastidiado…pero el hubiera no existe…se mueve por la sala… lo olvidé, carajo! Está bien?, no andaba en un paseo por el parque, estaba jodiéndome la espalda para generar lo que necesitamos!

-pobre de ti Harry…Hermione llega hasta él, lo toma del brazo y lo lleva de regreso al sillón…trabajas mucho y ni en tu casa puedes descansar.

Ron observa a su amigo, en algo tiene razón, su hermana está cambiando, ya no es la Ginny alegre y divertida, no es que sea una cascarrabias, eso no, pero sus risas han disminuido. Y luego está lo sucedido en la estación del ferrocarril, le consta que ella y Harry tienen muchas cosas planificadas, entre ellas el internado, y luego, así como así, se rinde ante un titubeo de Lily.

-no te olvides de que ella también trabaja…aclara en defensa de su hermana…y gran parte de ese trabajo se lo lleva el patronato.

-lo que nunca he entendido…interviene Hermione…es ese afán que tiene Ginny por cocinar. Eso estaba bien cuando empezaban, pero ahora?...se nota un dejo de envidia al hablar...viven en una zona exclusiva, tiene servicio toda la semana, porqué insiste en preparar las comidas pudiéndolo hacer el servicio?

-para ella es importante cocinar para su familia…responde Ron…es igual a mamá, nuestros mejores momentos los pasamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, ambos lo saben…ellos asienten con un gesto…pienso que Ginny encontró en la cena el único punto para que convivieran todos.

-como sea…Harry termina su cerveza…esperemos que se le baje el enojo y se reúna con nosotros más tarde, cambiemos de tema.

Siguen charlando, después de un rato se van al jardín trasero para la comida y pasan ahí el resto del día. Ginny, por supuesto, no se presenta.

Cuando Harry regresa a casa ya es de noche, su esposa sigue ausente, se va directo a la ducha, cuando sale toma el celular, le llamará para ver dónde anda, se detiene, cambia de opinión, arroja el teléfono a cualquier parte y se echa a dormir.

El domingo muy de mañana, Ginny entra sigilosamente a la alcoba matrimonial, su esposo duerme profundamente, saca algunas cosas del vestidor y regresa al cuarto de huéspedes. Quince minutos más tarde, vestida con ropa y zapatillas deportivas, sube a su auto y conduce hasta un parque público. Prácticamente está desierto, solo un par de parejas caminan por ahí, llega hasta la cancha.

-Hola!...un Ethan recién salido de la ducha, con un portavasos en una mano y un balón de basquetbol en la otra, se acerca y la saluda con un beso en la mejilla…que bien que decidiste venir.

-aún dudo que sea una buena idea…agradece el vaso de café que le ofrece…te digo que hace quinientos años que no tengo un balón en las manos.

-por eso estamos aquí a esta hora…habla travieso…para ser yo el único testigo de tu ruina… echa a reír cuando ella le da un golpe suave en el brazo…empezamos?

Hacen unos movimientos de calentamiento, después, uno por turno, lanzan el balón. Ginny falla una tras otra, desanimada saca aire.

-tranquila…Ethan se acerca y frota suavemente su espalda tratando de confortarla…no pasa nada, solo es un juego.

-es que no doy una…frustrada da un golpe en el piso…solo estamos aquí, de pie, lanzando el balón y no dejo de fallar.

-y?...habla amable… a quien le importa?...sus miradas se cruzan, Ginny sonríe ante los ojos que la miran cálido…a mí no, seguimos?

Ella asiente, lanzan unos balones más y se mueven por la cancha, tranquilos, suave, cada quien en su línea. El calentamiento y la perseverancia hacen lo suyo, Ginny empieza a encestar y lanza un grito emocionada. Inician el juego, a pesar de recibir ventaja por su género y estatura, es aporreada por su contrincante.

-malo!...grita exasperada sentándose en la cancha, cuando Echan le roba el balón y hace la última canasta del partido.

-qué?...juguetón se acerca a ella…acaso quieres más ventajas "ráfaga"?

-no… habla ahogada mientras checa su reloj…estoy sin aliento y ya es hora de que me vaya.

-te divertiste?...él se sienta a su lado.

-si…sonríe complacida…pero se nota que tú eres un novato y yo un dinosaurio…suelta la carcajada ante la expresión de él…ninguno trajo agua, muero de sed.

-eso tiene arreglo…se incorpora y le ofrece la mano para que haga lo mismo…del otro lado del parque hay un sitio con todo tipo de bebidas.

Después de charlar un poco más y beber una botella de agua, Ginny se despide de su amigo.

-gracias por el juego…él se inclina, besa su mejilla y le abre la puerta del vehículo…repetimos el próximo domingo?

-me gustaría…le regala una dulce sonrisa mientras abrocha el cinturón…si no nos vemos antes, recuerda apoyarte en Sally para el donativo.

-lo haré...corresponde a su sonrisa…mientras tanto cuídate, conduce con precaución.

Ella asiente, enciende el motor y se incorpora a la circulación. Es domingo, día de comida familiar en casa de sus padres. Quiere llegar temprano así que se dará prisa, entre el patronato, la tienda y su propia familia, los tiene un poco abandonados.

Abandonados, se repite ella mientras espera que cambie una luz. El recuerdo de Ethan le llega de golpe, hace menos de veinticuatro horas que lo conoce y ya ha nacido entre ellos un entendimiento, una amigable complicidad. Abandonados, piensa de nuevo, busca en su memoria cuando fue la última vez que se sintió como con él, que alguien demostró interés en ella, que fue tratada así, la última vez que alguien le pidió que se cuide hasta que se vuelvan a ver y que conduzca con precaución. La luz cambia, avanza un poco, algo nubla su vista, se estaciona para limpiar sus ojos, sorprendida se da cuenta que son lágrimas. Abandonada, acepta finalmente echándose a llorar.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry despierta, se gira de inmediato, está solo en la cama y su esposa no durmió con él, su lado de la cama está intacto. Se levanta de un salto y sale al pasillo, la casa está en silencio, se agobia, a ella le gusta la música, el silencio indica que no está en casa. Se encamina al cuarto de huéspedes, la puerta no tiene seguro, entra, la cama está hecha y todo luce en orden, se mueve por la habitación y entra al baño, la toalla está húmeda. Se asoma a los jardines, no hay nadie, baja a la cochera, solo está su vehículo, se dirige de nuevo a la habitación preguntándose dónde fue tan temprano. Toma el celular, se detiene pensando que ella no tuvo ninguna atención con él.

-vete al carajo!...suelta rabioso, arroja el teléfono y se mete a la ducha. Cuando sale intenta hacer la cama, pero sigue molesto, arranca las sábanas y las bota por cualquier parte, hace lo mismo con la ropa sucia. Se va a la cocina, todo está limpio, no hay café preparado, toma un tazón y se acerca a la caja de los cereales, nuevamente se detiene, lanza una maldición y bota las cajas de un manotazo llevándose de pasada el tazón. Se dirige a la salida, hace un alto y observa la escena, hay cereal por todas partes y el tazón se hizo pedazos en el piso, recuerda el panorama de su habitación y su rostro dibuja una sonrisa…jódete, Ginevra!

Los señores Weasley ya son bastante mayores, Molly no puede cocinar más, así que los hijos se organizan y cada quien lleva algo para armar la comida. Siguen viviendo donde siempre, a pesar de los ruegos de sus hijos para que vayan a vivir con alguno de ellos, no quieren dejar su casa, ese es su mundo. Los muchachos encontraron un poco de paz contratando de fijo una persona para que los atienda, su día de salida es el domingo. Ellos se dan sus vueltas durante la semana, son visitas cortas que les permiten estar al pendiente de sus necesidades.

Ginny llega a casa, aliviada ve que el vehículo de Harry no está, es mejor así. Entra en la cocina y ve el desastre que hizo su esposo, mueve la cabeza en un gesto negativo, eso es típico de él, está enfadado y buscará la manera de mortificarla. Toma el teléfono y marca a un restaurante, ese día la familia decidió comer pollo, le pidieron que ella lo llevara pero no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de hacer la compra. Molesta limpia la cocina, por una parte , le hierve el higado cuando se desperdicia la comida y por otra, el desorden. No es una maniática de la limpieza, pero se esfuerza para mantener todo en orden, sea o no día que vaya el servicio.

Entra al dormitorio para tomar lo que usará, contiene el aliento ante la imagen, la ropa de cama y la ropa sucia están por todas partes, cierra los ojos tratando de calmarse, haciendo de tripas corazón se dice que ella, al menos por el momento, no está ocupando esa habitación. Camina hacia el vestidor moviendo con el pie las prendas que se topa, justo en la perilla del mueble que tiene que abrir cuelga un bóxer de Harry, lo lanza furiosa y cae encima de la lámpara. Toma lo que necesita y algo más, no piensa estar entrando y saliendo de esa habitación.

Se detiene enfrente del restaurante y checa la hora, todo marcha bien, es temprano, podrá convivir un buen rato con sus padres antes de que llegue el resto de la familia. Entra al local y se va directo a la caja por su pedido.

-Ginny!...Ron se dirige hacia ella…como estás hermana?

-bien Ron...obliga una sonrisa evitando mirar a su alrededor…que haces?

-terminando de desayunar…la jala por un brazo…ven siéntate con nosotros.

Se acercan a la mesa donde Harry y Hermione fingen concentrarse en su comida, su cuñada levanta la vista y la saluda fríamente, su esposo sigue como si nada.

-muévete un poco Harry…pide Ron al ver que su cuñado ni siquiera mira a su esposa…hazle sitio a Ginny…Hermione le da un puntapié a su amigo para que reaccione, él sigue igual.

-Ginevra Potter!...habla una persona desde la caja…está listo su pedido.

-gracias Ron…le dedica una sonrisa y le hace un cariño…pero voy con mamá y papá, además ya desayuné, nos vemos luego.

-a eso saliste tan temprano?...habla un rabioso Harry…a desayunar?

-así es…se encamina hacia la caja…adiós!

-así no arreglarás nada Harry…le escupe Ron en cuanto su hermana sale…no la saludaste, no le hiciste un sitio. Estás haciendo las cosas más grandes.

-yo?...pregunta ofendido…yo hice un lío por una maldita llamada?, yo dejé la alcoba?

-dejó la alcoba?...Hermione habla sorprendida, Ginny ha amado a Harry intensamente, no puede creer que haya hecho eso…desde cuándo?

-la misma noche que discutimos.

Hermione y Ron cruzan una mirada, esto pinta peor de lo que pensaban. Hermione quiere a Ginny, pero es incondicional de Harry, apoya y respalda todo lo que dice o hace, para ella siempre es su cuñada la que está mal. Ambas parejas han estado muy unidas, independientemente de que se ven en el patronato, Hermione y Ginny tenían un día para verse sin sus esposos, pero un par de meses atrás su cuñada lo canceló comentando que estaba topada de trabajo, lo que no ha comentado ni siquiera con Ron. Luego están los jueves, siempre conviven la noche de ese día en casa de Harry y Ginny.

-mañana es lunes Harry…señala calmada Hermione…cada quien volverá a su rutina, deberías hablar con ella hoy mismo.

-ya veremos…responde enfadado y regresa su atención a la comida, aleja el plato con desdén, ya se enfrió.

Los señores Weasley están felices de tener a su hija para ellos solos, siempre anda de aquí para allá, eso lo entienden, tiene muchos compromisos. Pero los domingos que se reúnen, apenas si pueden charlar cuando llegan los demás, aman a todos sus hijos y nietos, pero ya son un verdadero tumulto y ellos están mayores, se cansan fácilmente de tanto bullicio.

-las rosas están hermosas hija…dice Molly mientras dan un paseo por el jardín…deberías llevarte algunas, son las últimas de la temporada, lucirán mucho en tu casa.

-lo haré ma…le da un beso en la frente y aprieta el brazo de su madre que se sujeta firmemente al suyo, Ginny se enternece ante el caminar lento y cansado de Molly, sabe que el tiempo sigue su curso y sus padres se acercan a la recta final. Decidida retoma una idea que ha rondado su mente desde no hace mucho.

Entran a la casa, se sientan en la sala junto a su padre que cabecea frente al televisor, toman té y pastelillos esperando la llegada del resto de la familia.

-arruinaremos el apetito…Arthur sonríe tomando el plato que le ofrece su hija…pero no importa, a esta edad podemos hacer lo que sea.

-así es pa…Ginny lo abraza y lo besa…si no tienes hambre cuando comamos, lo haces después.

- y Harry hija?...sigue Arthur, Ginny sonríe, no hace ni quince minutos que le preguntó lo mismo…porque no vino?

-llegué temprano pa, él vendrá junto con los demás, puede ser que con Ron y Hermione…Arthur asiente y regresa su atención al televisor.

Pronto llega el resto de la familia y es hora de activarse, acomodan las mesas y sillas en el jardín. Buscando que sus padres no se agobien demasiado, Ginny pide a sus sobrinos que salgan al jardín después de saludarlos.

A punto de pasar a la mesa, hace su aparición el trio de amigos, charlan y ríen divertidos, sus hermanos les preguntan cuál es la broma, Ginny mentalmente apuesta a que están hablando de sus gloriosos días en el colegio, así es.

Entre risas, gritos, charlas que se mezclan y música, transcurre la comida. La tarde está terminando, Ginny se extraña, ya casi es hora de volver a casa y ahí falta algo, algo que se ha repetido domingo a domingo durante años. Está por dejar su sitio para ir a cortar las rosas, cuando escucha claramente a una de sus sobrinas hablar con Harry.

-anda tío…ruega la chica…cuéntalo, es muy divertido.

Harry ve la oportunidad de desquitar un poco el coraje que tiene. Manteniendo una sonrisa encantadora empieza a narrar como se hizo novio y porqué se casó con Ginny, ésta dirige la vista hacia sus padres que están sentados a su lado, Molly toma su mano y le da un suave apretón. Ron, Hermione y los chicos guardan silencio interesados, como si nunca hubieran escuchado esa historia, el resto lo hace por incomodidad. Dirigen miradas furtivas a su hermana, preguntándose cuando pondrá punto final a esa anécdota.

-su tía Gin, siempre estaba observándome…sigue un complacido Harry…espiándome, sentándose cerca de mí. Entonces ese año, en la final del torneo de futbol, ganamos la copa. Alegres hasta el infinito y más allá…los chicos sueltan una risita…llegamos a la sala de dormitorios para hacer una fiesta, ya saben, todos querían saludarnos, entonces su tía sale de entre la gente y se lanza a mis brazos!...hace un gesto exagerado y los chicos vuelven a reír…y así fue como nos hicimos novios y después esposos, no tenía de otra, su tío Ron y yo hemos sido amigos desde que entramos al colegio, no podía avergonzarlo rechazando a su hermana, no creen?

Los chicos, acompañados por Ron y Hermione, festejan la anécdota. Ginny se incorpora diciéndole a su madre que va por las rosas al otro jardín, antes de entrar a la casa su mirada se cruza con la de su esposo que sigue riendo, ella lo mira dolida, él con franca y descarada burla.

-falta algo…se escucha la voz cascada de Arthur cuando las risas se calman y su hija está en la casa…tienes años contando esa historia Harry, pero nunca aclaras que si bien mi hija te abrazó, fuiste tú quien la besó. Tampoco cuentas que antes de ese famoso torneo, te morías de celos al ver el interés que despertaba en los chicos y que mientras ella jugaba en estados unidos, prácticamente la acosabas por todos los medios que tenías a tu alcance.

-papá…interviene Ron antes de que su amigo pueda abrir la boca…no es en serio, no te enfades, solo es una broma.

-para broma…Arthur besa a su esposa en la frente y se incorpora…ya fue suficiente. Llevo escuchándola domingo tras domingo, año tras año. No quiero escucharla más en esta casa Harry, si quieres burlarte de mi hija, ten la decencia de hacerlo en otra parte.

-Arthur…Harry se incorpora e intenta acercarse a su suegro, éste lo detiene con un gesto…discúlpame, te juro que no es así.

-pues al menos hoy…se encamina hacia la casa…fue más claro que el agua.

Ginny ha terminado de cortar las rosas, la canasta donde las acomodó luce muy bella, pasa su mirada por los alrededores, recuerda su niñez y su juventud en esa casa, en los jardines y en el granero, suelta una risita al recordar las gallinas. Fue realmente feliz. Una lágrima solitaria se desliza por su mejilla.

-hija…paso a paso Arthur ha llegado hasta ella…cómo estás?

-bien pa…seca disimuladamente su mejilla…ya tengo todas las flores…obliga una risita…antes de darme cuenta ya había dejado pelón el jardín.

-no importa…su padre la abraza amoroso…es bueno que alguien las disfrute, en el jardín pronto se marchitarán con este sol.

-Por fin…sigue Arthur…al ver que tu no dijiste nada, puse en orden a tu esposo. Solo espero que todo lo que dije haya sido coherente…echa a reír…la memoria me está jugando una mala pasada hija, no creas que no lo sé.

-pá…Ginny se aprieta más a él…no te mortifiques, es la misma broma de siempre, a mí no me importa.

-si antes me daba en la panza escucharla, hoy la sentí como una bofetada hija. No puedo permitir eso.

-gracias pa…sonríe agradecida de que a esa edad Arthur saque la cara por ella…pero ahora quiero que lo olvides, no importa, en verdad.

-en la semana hablé con Bill hija…Ginny se tensa al escucharlo…hace tiempo que te notamos diferente, ustedes dos siempre han sido muy unidos así que le hice un par de preguntas.

-pá

-shhh….la detiene Arthur…no me digas nada si no quieres hija, he estado pensando en lo que hablé con Bill y solo quiero decirte algo…la abraza fuerte y le da un beso en el cabello…mi princesa, mi niña…a Ginny se le hacen agua los ojos…no tengas miedo hija, no escuches a nadie, solo tú tienes la razón por que eres quien lo está viviendo, si ya tomaste una decisión, adelante.

-acabo de hacerlo pa…se acomoda entre sus brazos…gracias por apoyarme, espero que no haya problemas.

-si los hay, ni modo…Arthur se encoge de hombros…tú sabes que queremos a Harry…ella asiente…siempre lo hemos querido, pero tú eres nuestra hija, pedazo de nuestro corazón, queremos verte feliz.

Hacen el regreso tal como llegaron, por separado, ella en su vehículo, Harry con sus amigos. Ya en casa, cada quien se va directo a su habitación, alcanza a escuchar como su esposo lanza una maldición, se apresura a cerrar la puerta y pone el seguro.

-jódete, Harry…murmura complacida dirigiéndose a la ducha…ordenas la habitación o duermes en medio de tu suciedad.


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente se activa temprano, tiene muchas cosas que atender. Cuando baja, el servicio ya está en sus labores, habla un poco con el ama de llaves dándole instrucciones para el desayuno y cena de Harry. A partir de ese momento, no más café, no más desayuno, no más nada, preparado por ella.

Mientras desayuna en una cafetería hace unas llamadas, se va a la tienda, revisa su correo, de nuevo tiene mensaje de Lily, es del domingo, está nerviosa por su primer día de clases, le responde igual que el sábado, alegre y cariñosa y ante un cuestionamiento de su hija, le confirma que si no se acomoda la traerá de regreso.

Revisa rápidamente los asuntos de la tienda y junto con Sally se concentran en asuntos del patronato.

-por favor hazme una cita con el comité, en cualquier parte menos en el patronato…habla rotunda…y por ningún motivo se debe enterar Hermione. Si no te pueden confirmar en la misma llamada, que te contacten aquí.

-tenemos problemas Ginny?…la chica se nota preocupada.

-no Sally…la calma con una sonrisa…tengo que hacer unos cambios, te los comento en su momento, y no necesito a mi cuñada encima de mí, ya la tengo bastante trepada.

Siguen en lo suyo, a la hora del almuerzo Ginny tiene una cita con su hermano Bill, es cerca de la tienda así que hace el trayecto caminando, espera que haya encontrado una solución que no altere más su situación con Harry, aunque lo duda. Cuando ella y Harry se casaron, "Rompimiento Rápido" se abría camino entre los negocios dedicados a la distribución y venta de artículos deportivos, al obtener su esposo el primer puesto como Director, ante el crecimiento que la tienda proyectaba y a fin de evitar cualquier especulación en cuanto al origen de su capital, su hermano les aconsejó que formaran una sociedad y Harry reportara la tienda entre sus bienes. Legalmente son socios en el negocio, aunque Harry nunca se ha inmiscuido en él. Ese es el primer punto que tiene que arreglar, volver a ser legalmente lo que es, la propietaria absoluta de la tienda.

-Ginny!...Bill le hace una seña para que lo ubique…acá.

-Hola hermano…lo besa y abraza como si no se hubieran visto el día anterior…gracias por venir.

-no hay problema, ya tengo listo lo que necesitamos, lo vemos primero y después ordenamos?

-sí, es mejor darle forma a esto.

-bien…Bill la observa, su hermana se nota segura, eso lo alivia, no hay nada peor que tomar decisiones con titubeos…en realidad es muy sencillo Ginny…saca una carpeta de su portafolios y le muestra un documento…es tan solo una hoja, necesitamos la firma de Harry aquí…señala una línea…y en dos semanas, máximo, "Rompimiento Rápido" volverá legalmente a ti.

Ginny lee rápidamente el documento, dice muy poco, solo que su esposo cede los derechos, una o dos cosas de tipo legal y la firma de ambos.

-creo que no será fácil obtener su firma Bill…le cuenta brevemente lo sucedido en los últimos días…dudará de cada motivo que yo le dé justificando este trámite, y es capaz de negarme su firma solo por mortificarme.

-si…su hermano habla pensativo…todos lo notamos ayer, ya sabes, la idiota historia de su noviazgo y matrimonio…ella asiente con un gesto…las otras veces se escuchaba estúpido, pero ayer, la contó con rabia. No te preocupes, tengo un plan para conseguirlo sin darle tiempo a nada. Le pediré su firma el domingo, después de la comida, frente a mamá y papá.

-no Bill...Ginny se altera…no los quiero en medio de nosotros, si Harry empieza a lanzar maldiciones ellos se mortificarán, ya están mayores, merecen vivir en paz.

-tenemos que acorralarlo Ginny…insiste él….tomarlo desprevenido, nuestro padres estuvieron presentes cuando firmaron para registrar la sociedad, saben los motivos, con ellos ahí Harry no se atreverá a negarse, te lo aseguro, aunque después vomite fuego.

Siguen hablando, por fin ella acepta y ordenan su comida, pasan el resto del tiempo charlando de otras cosas.

-Ginny….Sally la aborda en cuanto pone un pié en la tienda…te tengo malas noticias.

-que pasa?

-la asistente del comité no pudo confirmarme tu cita, olvidó que debía llamarme a mi y le acaba de dar día y hora a Hermione…Ginny saca aire, cansada pasa una mano por su rostro…pero no todo está perdido...trata de conformarla…la asistente no dijo nada sobre que tú pedias la cita, así que tu cuñada piensa que el comité te está citando.

-como lo sabes?

-fue ella quien me habló para darme los datos…sonríe socarrona…insistió una y otra vez en que le dijera si tenias problemas, le respondí que no lo sabía.

-gracias Sally…sonríe a medias, todas las tardes acude al patronato así que tendrá a Hermione colgada del cuello tratando de averiguar que pasa…me das los datos?...la chica le tiende una tarjeta, saca aire de nuevo conteniéndose de lanzar una maldición, es en el mismo edificio y mismo piso donde se encuentra la oficina de su esposo, justo enfrente, solo con pasillo de por medio.

-bien…habla resignada…quieres que veamos algo más antes de que me marche?

-si…la chica se ruboriza…vino Ethan, trajo la lista de los chicos, las camisetas estarán listas mañana por la tarde, pregunta si las puede recoger mañana mismo.

-bien…Ginny sonríe divertida…decídelo tú.

-yo?

-si señorita...se encamina a su oficina…tú lo atenderás de ahora en adelante.

-no, Ginny…la chica la sigue presurosa…hazlo tú, por favor.

-que le pasa señorita Sally?...se gira a verla…porqué ese desdén hacia el señor Lawler?

-no es desdén…agacha la mirada tratando de ocultar su turbación…es que…titubea…me pone nerviosa.

-eso sucede…suelta una risita…cuando a una chica le gusta un chico. Vale más que encuentres el modo de sobrellevarlo Sally, porque lo tratarás bastante.

-es encantador….Sally levanta el rostro y mira sin ver hacia cualquier parte…no crees Ginny?

-lo es Sally…confirma enternecida ante la mirada de su asistente, le recuerda a otra chica, que hace años, hablaba con la misma ensoñación de un muchacho…Ethan es de lo que ya no hay…vuelve a sonreír ante la expresión de Sally…sincero, gentil, sencillo y seguro de quien es.

-la pasaste bien con él?

-demasiado bien…suelta la carcajada…diría yo. Así que aprovecha la oportunidad…le guiña un ojo…estará muy cerca de ti preguntándote cosas del patronato para implementarlas en la asociación que él apoya.

-es soltero?...pregunta emocionada, Ginny asiente con un gesto…alguien como él jamás se fijaría en mi…agrega ahora desilusionada.

-escúchame Sally…Ginny se planta frente a la chica…Ethan es algo mayor para ti, tiene la edad de Harry, pero en el amor no hay nada escrito. Pertenece a una de las familias más adineradas…la chica intenta hablar, Ginny la detiene con un gesto…pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Ethan es un hombre no un chico, es económicamente independiente, no necesita de la aprobación de su familia para entablar una relación, es de buenos sentimientos ya que dedica mucho de su tiempo libre a la asociación, y por su forma de conducirse, podría asegurar que para él no existen las llamadas clases sociales.

-lo crees Ginny…se emociona de nuevo…crees que puedo tener una oportunidad con él?

-lo primero señorita…sonríe traviesa…es que se traten, pero como puede ser si le rehúyes?, ahora que pasen un tiempo juntos por el donativo y la información que necesita…le hace un guiño…todo puede suceder.


	8. Chapter 8

Los días siguen su curso, Harry y Ginny casi no se han visto, ella sale muy temprano y cuando regresa por la noche se lleva la cena a su habitación y echa el seguro. Cuando por alguna circunstancia coinciden apenas si se dirigen la palabra. Harry se enfada cada vez más, cuando llega a casa, no importa la hora, únicamente lo recibe la luz de noche y su cena servida en la mesa de la cocina.

No obstante lo que su hermano le ha dicho, los nervios de Ginny se incrementan conforme se acerca el domingo. Pensando en que pronto será la gala del patronato, por un momento piensa en pedirle a Bill que deje el trámite para después, no quiere tener un enfrentamiento con Harry para esa fecha. Desayuna en la cafetería que se ha vuelto su lugar preferido, revisa su agenda, la cita con el comité del patronato es al día siguiente, viernes.

-no por Dios!...suelta cansada pasándose una mano por entre el cabello…hoy es jueves, cena con Ron y Hermione…saca aire resignada mientras llama a su casa para pedirle al ama de llaves que prepare la cena de esa noche.

Así como la cafetería es ahora su lugar favorito, también sus recreaciones mentales se han convertido en su pasatiempo favorito, cierra los ojos suavemente e imagina la reunión de esa noche. Hermione y Ron le darán un breve saludo mientras con su esposo se abrazarán y reirán como si tuvieran años sin verse, cenaran y charlarán, por compromiso, de temas en los que ella pueda intervenir, pasaran a la sala a tomar el postre y el café y como sin querer, la plática llegará al punto de siempre, a sus años en el colegio. Recordarán las mismas aventuras y Hermione terminará disculpándose con ella por hablar de cosas que pasaron cuando aún no formaba parte de su grupo. Bueno, eso si su cuñada decide dejar por la paz el querer enterarse del motivo de su cita con el comité. Ginny hace un esfuerzo cada tarde para no perder la paciencia, no la deja trabajar, anda detrás de ella preguntando una y otra vez para que la citaron, solo el evento de la gala le da un poco de paz, es mucho trabajo y afortunadamente su cuñada tiene a su cargo el manejo de las reservaciones. El timbre del celular la saca de sus pensamientos, mira la pantalla, es su esposo.

-si?

-supongo que recordarás…Harry habla brusco, no le da ni siquiera un saludo…que esta noche vienen tu hermano y Hermione a cenar.

-así es,

-y supongo que tendrás algo que ofrecerles,

-si,

-bien…termina la llamada sin más.

Ginny mira fijamente el teléfono, se siente triste pero ese es un lujo que no puede permitirse, tiene cosas importantes por resolver y no es lloriqueando por ahí como lo conseguirá. Le marca a Bill y le pide que suspenda todo hasta después de la gala, él se niega argumentando que entre más días pasen, si su relación con Harry no mejora, será más difícil conseguir su firma. Ginny lo medita un poco, sabe que su hermano tiene razón así que sigue en lo dicho.

Se va a la tienda, una sonriente Sally la pone al día con los pendientes. Ethan ha estado visitando el negocio todas las tardes, pasa con la chica dos o tres horas, con lo poco que lo conoce, Ginny está segura que ya la invitó mínimo a un café.

Llega a casa justo a tiempo para cambiarse de ropa, viste formal todos los días, su puesto como directora del patronato así se lo exige, tiene contacto con ejecutivos de alto nivel y no puede presentarse en sus oficinas vestida de jeans.

No quiere demorarse cambiando todo el atuendo, así que elige una falda negra y una blusa de seda color beige, adorna el cuello con un sencillo collar de perlas de un hilo. Se va a la planta baja, checa la carne que el ama de llaves dejó en el horno, ya está lista. Escucha la puerta abrirse.

-hola…Harry la saluda pero no sonríe ni intenta besarla.

-hola…responde igual.

-ya está listo o te falta algo?

-todo está bien…se acerca al refrigerador y revisa las botellas de vino, está bien frio…solo falta que lleguen.

-bien, me cambio y bajo.

Pronto llegan su hermano y su cuñada, Ginny no puede evitar una sonrisita al ver que su juego ha sido acertado. Bueno, aclara para ella misma, es una situación que tienen años repitiéndose, no era fácil errar.

Pero algo diferente hay en esa ocasión, hacia mitad de la cena ella está a nada de lanzarle el cuchillo a su cuñada, no ha parado de joder con los asuntos del patronato, sugiriendo aquí, sugiriendo allá, Ron y Harry la apoyan con la mirada mientras Ginny le repite que todo está organizado, que ella lo sabe y seguirán sobre lo planeado.

-las ideas de Hermione son muy buenas…comenta Harry mirándola molesto por su negativa…se supone que ella está para apoyarte, porque no la escuchas?

-el patronato no se maneja de manera improvisada…sin proponérselo su voz es cortante…ni sobre las rodillas…suelta aire molesta…todo lo que Hermione comenta se proyectó a inicio de año, forma parte de un programa de trabajo, no podemos cambiarlo así como así…hace un gesto… sin una razón convincente.

-pues hace una semana pretendías cambiar nuestro programa de vida…reprocha su esposo…así como así…imita su gesto haciendo que sus amigos contengan una risita, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que ella no lo note…por un titubeo de Lily.

-es diferente Harry….trata de conciliar…nuestra hija es una persona, en el patronato estamos hablando de eventos.

-bien…habla fastidiado…como sea, pasamos a la sala?

Se acomodan en la sala ella les sirve el café y el postre, apenas se ha sentado cuando la charla llega al punto de partida, sus años en el colegio. Normalmente se quedaría sentada escuchándolos, pero esa noche definitivamente no.

-bien…interrumpe la conversación…yo me retiro, se quedan en su casa...le da un beso a su hermano y a su cuñada…buenas noches.

-no Ginny…Ron se pone de pié…si estás cansada nosotros nos marchamos. Igual nos vemos luego.

-no es necesario Ron…lo tranquiliza con una sonrisa…no tienen porque interrumpir la velada, sigan recordando sus años maravillosos.

-Ginny...Hermione habla socarrona…no te vayas, perdona que siempre olvidemos que tu no estabas con nosotros cuando estas cosas pasaron.

-no te preocupes cuñada…ella responde igual…la verdad es que lo he escuchado tantas veces, que me da flojera.

Se despide de nuevo y se va a su habitación.

-ves?...Harry se dirige a Ron…ves lo que te digo?...se pone de pié y camina frustrado por la sala…cada vez la entiendo menos.

-creo que deben hablar Harry...Ron se sirve una copa…se nota que mi hermana no está cómoda, igual estas reuniones ya no le agradan, quizá deberíamos posponerlas o hacerlas más retirado.

-claro que no!...Harry lo mira como si hubiera perdido la razón…hemos estado juntos por años Ron, nos hemos esforzado por mantener nuestra amistad, si ella ya no lo entiende…señala hacia la planta alta…es su problema!

-bueno…insiste su cuñado…al menos hasta que ustedes se arreglen.

-ya escuchaste a Harry amor…Hermione deja su sitio y se sienta en las piernas de su esposo…ésta también es su casa y si él quiere que sigamos con las reuniones…hace una pausa, Harry la apoya con un gesto…tu hermana lo tiene que entender.


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Ginny se detiene un poco antes de entrar al edificio empresarial, saca aire y decidida empuja la enorme puerta de cristal, se registra en la recepción y en solo unos minutos ya está en el séptimo piso. Camina despacio, solo ha estado ahí en dos ocasiones, hace ya cinco años de eso, cuando su esposo la llevo para que conociera su nueva oficina y cuando el comité la cito para informarle de su primera gestión en el patronato, las asistentes de ambas oficinas están en su sitio, un escritorio frente al otro, a la Harry no la conoce, ni siquiera por teléfono, siempre se hablan al celular. Saluda a ambas chicas, la asistente de comité la ubica de inmediato.

-hola señora Potter…al escuchar su nombre la asistente de Harry concentra su atención a ella tratando de no perder detalle…ya la esperan, permítame un minuto en lo que la anuncio.

Ginny le agradece, se dirige a unas sillas de espera que están a solo unos pasos, cuando Harry sale de su oficina despidiendo a una persona. Se miran por un momento, Harry acompaña a su visitante hasta los elevadores y regresa.

-que haces aquí?...pregunta en tono molesto, bajando la voz lo mas que puede…a que vienes?

-no a verte a ti…aclara irónica…eso es seguro, no te preocupes.

-entonces?

Ginny piensa ignorarlo pero nota que su asistente los mira de reojo, la otra chica no ha regresado, no quiere hacer una escena ahí.

-tengo una cita con el comité...Harry la toma por un brazo y la lleva a su oficina, al pasar junto a su asistente le indica que no lo interrumpa.

-ahora que arruinaste?...escupe en cuanto cierra la puerta…que hiciste mal?

-suéltame!...Ginny zafa su brazo de un tirón…no arruiné nada!

-entonces porque te citaron aquí?...la recorre con la mirada…acabas de tener tu junta en las instalaciones del patronato.

Piensa por un instante decirle que fue ella quien solicitó la cita, pero se muerde la lengua, ya tendrá pelea con Harry cuando se entere del motivo de su visita, no quiere anticiparlo.

-mira Gin…Harry habla en tono de advertencia al ver que ella no responde...sabes perfectamente que tu labor en el patronato va ligado con mi puesto, donde me hagas quedar mal, no te la acabas.

Ella siente un golpe en el pecho, lo observa y es como si lo viera por primera vez, el traje hecho a la medida le calza perfecto, la edad le ha favorecido y se ha convertido en un hombre más que guapo, las canas que salpican el cabello realzan su color, sus hermosos ojos siguen protegiéndose detrás de los lentes, y su boca, esa boca a la que ella siempre rogaba por un beso. Siente que se le está haciendo un nudo en la garganta, apresurada pasa saliva preguntándose en que momento se volvió transparente que esos ojos ya no la ven, cuando esa boca que no se cansaba de murmurarle palabras de amor, se convirtió en la enemiga que ahora le escupe amenazas, en qué momento se volvió una inepta, una arruina todo para ese hombre, ese hombre que ella ha amado con locura y que ahora la mira con rabia apretando fuertemente las quijadas.

-si es así…habla casi en un murmullo…si te hago quedar mal, que no lo creo…se encoge de hombros…no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Con paso seguro abandona la oficina, la asistente del comité ya está ahí, le pide que pase y tranquila al confirmar que ha tomado una buena decisión, se mete de lleno en una reunión que le lleva más de dos horas.

-hola…responde Harry en tono brusco a una llamada en su celular.

-hola gruñón!, porqué ese tonito, ahora que te pasa?

-Hermione…suelta aliviado…disculpa, no me fijé en el identificador.

-que te pasa?...insiste ella.

-dirás que no me pasa…le cuenta que Ginny está con el comité…tengo un nudo en la panza.

-eso será de hambre…Hermione trata de aligerar la conversación…por eso te llamo, estoy aquí cerca, como siempre almuerzas solo, pensé en invitarte, como ves?

-no puedo Hermione, tengo una reunión en una hora, convenios que firmar para esta tarde y necesito saber para que llamaron a Gin…suelta una risa molesta…como ves, día complicado.

-bueno pero algo tendrás que comer, que tal si llevo algo y almorzamos en tu oficina?

-eso suena bien, te espero.

-que quieres que te lleve?

-elige tú…hace una breve pausa…me conoces muy bien.

Se despiden, Harry trata de concentrarse, pero no puede hacerlo, sale al pasillo, su asistente acaba de salir a almorzar pero la otra chica sigue ahí, le pregunta si su esposa ya salió, la chica niega, él le pide que le pase el recado de que antes de marcharse llegue a su oficina.

-qué te pasa Gin?…murmura caminando por su oficina, frotándose la panza…porque estás decidida a sacar lo peor de mi?

-Hola!...Hermione le regala una sonrisa mientras entra a su oficina…ya estoy aquí!

-adelante…corresponde a su sonrisa y le da un beso en la mejilla…que rápida.

-si, será algo ligero…se disculpa…pero teniendo el tiempo encima y con el humor que te cargas, es lo que te caerá mejor….coloca en una mesa una bolsa de papel y un portavasos…ahora dime, que te pasa?

Harry habla a borbotones, siempre le ha resultado fácil hablar con su amiga, le cuenta que su esposa está en la oficina de enfrente y su inquietud por esa visita.

-lo sé Harry…habla conciliadora…me di cuenta hace días pero por más que intenté no logré averiguar para que la citaron, por eso ni te lo comenté, pero acabamos de tener la junta mensual, tenemos excelentes resultados, incluso nos felicitaron, que no te lo contó?

-ese es el problema…sigue moviéndose inquieto…hace tiempo que hablamos poco y desde el viernes pasado, absolutamente nada.

-yo podría ayudarla Harry, lo sabes…el asiente…pero si no me dice que pasa, como hacerlo?, ven, vamos a sentarnos…se acerca a la mesa para sacar la comida de la bolsa…con la panza llena verás todo mejor…pan de centeno…anuncia mostrándole un sándwich…tu preferido.

-eso es lo que no entiendo…Harry llega junto a Hermione…tú eres más inteligente que ella, la puedes apoyar muchísimo, porqué te excluye?

-igual pienso yo...hace un gesto con la mano.

-será acaso...una voz rabiosa llega de la puerta…porque la Directora del patronato soy yo y no Hermione?

-Ginny…Hermione se ruboriza…no lo estamos diciendo con mala intención.

Ella se acerca decidida, de un manotazo bota lo que está en la mesa, la comida y los refrescos caen en la alfombra, el líquido se derrama salpicando a su esposo y a su cuñada, Ginny pisotea la comida.

-Mi hermano pasa todo el día en su negocio…suelta mirándola resentida…deberías de alimentarlo a él y no a mi esposo…se dirige de nuevo a la puerta, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar…buen provecho!


	10. Chapter 10

El domingo llega, Harry y Ginny están más distanciados, si bien no reclamó su actitud al botarles la comida, no le dirige la palabra absolutamente para nada. No tiene que hacerlo, está bien atendido por el servicio. Ginny se ve con Ethan nuevamente en el parque, charlan, toman café y juegan. Su nuevo amigo deja escapar uno o dos comentarios sobre Sally, ella sonríe complacida, algo puede salir de ahí.

Conforme avanza el día los nervios llegan a Ginny, el domingo ha sido de los mejores que han pasado, su esposo, aún cuando la ignore, ha estado charlando y riendo con su familia. Bill le hace una seña a Ginny y junto con los señores Weasley entran a la casa. El resto de la familia sigue divirtiéndose. Hablan un poco, sus padres ya están enterados de lo que sucederá, se ponen cómodos en la cocina y Bill llama a Harry.

Ella no habla y evita mirarlo, su hermano se encarga de todo, le explica a Harry el movimiento que harán. Furioso mira a su esposa, para satisfacción de todos no pronuncia palabra, rabioso estampa su firma y aferrado a su silencio regresa al jardín.

Hacen el trayecto por separado, su hermano, cuñada y esposo salen un poco antes que ella así que para cuando llega a casa él ya la está esperando.

-ven acá!...tira de su brazo cuando intenta subir las escaleras y la lleva a la sala…me puedes explicar que carajos fue eso?

-yo no sé Harry…trata de hablar segura…ya te lo explicó Bill, estoy participando en un concurso para cubrir los suministros de las selecciones oficiales, esos trámites son complejos, se requiere la firma de los socios prácticamente en todo. La tienda ya está en un buen nivel y tú afianzado en el gremio empresarial, nadie especulará sobre el capital del negocio. Así no te molestaré con tu firma y los trámites no se detendrán por lo mismo.

-mi sociedad en la tienda…habla conteniéndose…era protocolaria, tú eres la dueña, ya la tenías cuando nos casamos, acaso piensas que te puedo robar?

-Harry, no!...se acerca a él y lo toma suavemente por el brazo...no pienses eso…habla sinceramente, si bien lo cree capaz de que estando furioso le negara su firma, jamás ha considerado que intentara quitarle la tienda.

-que te pasa Gin?…por un momento la mira amoroso, como antes…que nos pasa?

-solo son unos cambios…trata de conformarlo, al toparse con esa mirada conocida siente el impulso de arrojarse a sus brazos, de olvidar sus diferencias, pero se controla pensando en su hija, puede que esto sea solo el inicio…no le des vueltas buscando otros motivos.

-en verdades solo eso?...acaricia suavemente su mejilla, ella asiente con un gesto…entonces regresa conmigo, vuelve a nuestra recamara.

-necesito tiempo Harry…intenta alejarse de él…sigamos así.

-no maneje bien la disculpa por no llamarte, lo admito…se acerca buscando sus labios…el trabajo me absorbe, pondré más empeño, lo prometo.

-dame tiempo…insiste permitiéndole rozar su boca, sabe que si la besa estará perdida…solo un poco.

Harry la mira, hace tanto que la ama, cede, le regala una sonrisa y suben juntos las escaleras.

Los días siguen su curso, Hermione intenta disculparse con Ginny, ésta la para en seco y le indica que mejor utilicen el tiempo trabajando en los asuntos del patronato. Ginny y Lily fijan una hora para chatear, preocupada nota que no se adapta al colegio, la niña no se queja y aunque escribe animada, algunas cosas que se le escapan preocupan a su madre.

La relación con Harry mejora un poco, vuelve a desayunar con él, más no a cocinar. Cruzan algunas palabras, se tratan como tanteando el terreno, pero al menos ya no hay hielo en el ambiente.

Ginny sigue su amistad con Ethan, quien a su vez sigue frecuentando a Sally, aún cuando ya terminó de recopilar la información que necesita. Los juegos en el parque le sientan bien, el tiempo se le pasa volando. Harry nota sus ausencias pero no quiere generar más tensión así que evita cuestionarla.

Entre unas cosas y otras llega la gala, están a una semana del evento, todo es correr con los últimos preparativos. Cada año el comité nombra a su hombre del año, un empresario o ejecutivo destacado, tanto por su apoyo al patronato como por su desarrollo profesional. Las ocasiones anteriores Hermione se ocupó de ese punto. Para su frustración, Ginny decide encargarse personalmente.

-Harry…desliza un sobre por la mesa donde desayunan…en una semana es la gala, por favor, necesito que seas puntual

-ahí estaré…toma el sobre y ve su contenido, es la invitación…lo prometo.

-en serio Harry,

-lo haré…reitera.

Entre la compra del vestido que usará, los asuntos de la tienda y del patronato, Ginny se da tiempo para recordarle el evento cada mañana.

-que si Gin…responde exasperado dos días antes…que ahí estaré, no me agobies!

-las veces anteriores siempre has llegado tarde, por no decir tardísimo, esta gala es especial, por favor Harry, se puntual.

-basta Gin!...baja la voz evitando que el servicio escuche…que si, ya te dije que sí.

Ella no está muy segura del vestido que eligió, así que se acerca a casa de sus padres en busca del consejo maternal.

-que les parece?...pregunta a sus padres dando unos giros en la sala…como se ve?

-muy bello hija…responde Arthur con una sonrisa complacida…aunque está defectuoso…juguetea…le falta la espalda.

-Así es pa!...aclara echándose a reír junto con su madre…no creen que ya no tengo edad para lucirlo?

Molly y Arthur la observan detenidamente, el vestido de noche es realmente bello, confeccionado en tela satinada, resbala por el cuerpo de su hija ajustándose suavemente en cada curva de su cuerpo. A la altura de la rodilla se hace ligeramente más amplio, para finalmente caer delicadamente hasta el piso. El frente cerrado, sin un solo adorno, impacta con un profundo escote en la espalda, que termina en el punto justo donde inicia el trasero, evitando mostrar algo más.

-como dijo tu padre...suelta Molly…bella, simplemente bella.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione y Ginny andan de un lado para el otro recibiendo a la gente, saluda a Ethan que llega acompañado de Sally. Su asistente ha sido invitada a todos los eventos, es lo menos que puede hacer para corresponder al apoyo que le brinda, pero no hay nada mejor para una chica que ir acompañada por la persona que le atrae, la imagen de Sally tomada del brazo de Ethan, no tiene precio.

La mayoría de la gente ha llegado, Ginny mira el reloj insistentemente, ni luces de Harry.

Harry se mete el saco del smoking, va con el tiempo justo, su esposa le insistió en que saliera temprano de la oficina y se cambiara en casa, pero ella no sabe que una reunión tras otra, una llamada seguida de otra, hacen que el tiempo vuele, así que se llevó su ropa para aprovechar el tiempo. Hace media hora que terminó su última reunión, el edificio está prácticamente vacío, la mayoría del personal se ha retirado a descansar.

Va por el pasillo rumbo a los elevadores cuando suena su celular, al ver el identificador saca aire y hace un gesto como si le doliera algo. Es el directivo de una compañía en América con la cual traen entre manos un importante contrato. Ignora la llamada y sigue su camino, el teléfono vuelve a sonar, frustrado responde.

-Harry!...dice la voz al otro lado del teléfono…disculpa, estarás con tu familia pero acabo de encontrar un detalle en los estados financieros que es importante que veamos, la reunión es a primera hora de la mañana y si tengo razón en lo que pienso, estamos en graves problemas.

-Steve, lo siento...pide fervientemente que la otra persona entienda…ahora no puedo, tengo un compromiso, te llamo en cuanto termine, sin importar la hora.

-insisto en que es grave Harry, cuando lo veas me darás la razón.

Frustrado regresa a su oficina, le dice a Steve que le llama de ahí, enciende su lap top y pronto se está metido en la información.

Los eventos del patronato bajo la dirección de Ginny, se han distinguido por su calidad. El desarrollo puntual del programa es vital. Se trata de una cena baile, la gente va a divertirse, así que salvo un breve discurso de agradecimiento y bienvenida, y el reconocimiento al hombre del año que se efectúa mientras comen el postre, se dedican a disfrutar.

Moviéndose de un lado a otro Ginny marca el teléfono de su esposo, una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Harry ha puesto en silencio su celular, mientras sigue metido en su conferencia telefónica ve la luz que indica que tiene una llamada, es su esposa. El corazón se le acelera, checa la hora, ya va tarde, pero no puede botar ese asunto. Localizado el punto que su colega menciona, están hablando de una pérdida de millones de dólares para ambos grupos empresariales.

Ginny da el discurso de bienvenida e indica al capitán de meseros que sirvan la cena, toma su lugar en la mesa que comparte con Ron, Hermione y otras parejas, la silla a su lado, como ya es una costumbre, está vacía. Intenta comer aunque sea solo un poco, pero no puede pasar bocado, el nudo en el estómago y en el pecho no se lo permite, su esposo sigue sin responder. Ella no puede arriesgar el evento, se disculpa y deja la mesa dirigiéndose hacia el lugar asignado a los miembros del comité. Ellos deciden quien es hombre del año, tiene que consultarlos.

-Ginny…Ethan toma su mano cuando pasa junto a su mesa…siéntate un momento con nosotros…le regala una sonrisa mientras cambia a un lugar vacío, cediéndole su sitio.

-que pasa?...pregunta discretamente Sally, lleva trabajando para Ginny algunos años, su relación se ha vuelto más de amistad que de trabajo…porqué estás nerviosa?

-Harry no llega…suelta angustiada…y no me responde el teléfono.

-Ginny…suelta ahogada Sally…sigue llamándole, aún puede aparecer para el postre.

-lo sé…corta suavemente…pero no puedo arriesgarme…siente que los ojos se le hacen agua, respira profundo para controlarse…y no sé cómo resolverlo.

-que pasa?...Ethan habla suavemente.

-Harry es el hombre del año…Sally baja la voz para que sus compañeros de mesa no escuchen.

-no se lo dijeron?...habla incrédulo, ninguna persona en sus cinco sentidos haría un desaire a una fundación…ya saben, se les avisa, ellos preparan un discurso y el reconocimiento se les entrega en la gala.

-no…Ginny consigue controlarse…el comité quiso hacerlo de otra manera, darle una sorpresa.

-siempre me pareció una mala idea…suelta Sally…saben que tu esposo tiene por ley aparecer tarde en tus eventos, lo siento…se disculpa al ver el gesto triste de Ginny.

-es obvio que no pueden omitir el reconocimiento…interviene Ethan…que harás?

-no lo sé, precisamente iba a su mesa a consultarles, si alguno de ellos le llama…habla sentida…seguramente les responde.

-no lo tomes así…Sally aprieta suavemente su mano…te aseguro que no es que no quiera, es que no puede responder.

-ya da igual…habla tratando de animarse…lo importante ahora es resolver como salgo de esta.

-tengo una idea…Sally titubea…pero igual no es buena, tratándose de gente de este nivel puede sonar hasta estúpida.

-dilo…la anima Ethan…Ginny necesita toda la ayuda posible.

-esta mañana se recibió en la tienda la remesa de reconocimientos para los colegios privados, ya sabes Ginny, esos trofeos pequeños, para escritorio…ella asiente…son de la mejor calidad, así que eso no es problema.

-y?...pregunta ansiosa

-si en lugar de reconocer a una persona, lo hacen con todas?...Ginny la mira sin comprender…que el comité agradezca a todos los benefactores y reconozca su colaboración entregando un detalle a cada uno.

-Sally, aquí hay quinientas personas.

-tenemos dos mil de esos trofeos…se ruboriza intensamente…conseguí un buen precio y como los colegios los piden mucho.

-bien hecho!...Ginny saca aire aliviada y abraza fuerte a su asistente…eres un sol!...se incorpora rápidamente…ahora mismo voy por ellos, estaré aquí para la hora del postre.

-no señora…Ethan se incorpora, tomando su brazo la obliga a sentarse de nuevo…tu eres la presidenta del patronato, nosotros vamos.

-pero se perderán la cena.

-no importa…Sally imita a Ethan colocándose a su lado…tu no te puedes ausentar, en lo que hacemos eso, habla con el comité, a ver si les parece bien.

Se van a la mesa de Ginny, les entrega las llaves de su vehículo, ahí están las de la tienda. Al entregárselas a Sally aprieta su mano agradeciéndole en silencio su valiosa ayuda, la chica sonríe, le guiña un ojo y se retira acompañada de Ethan. Este detalle no pasa desapercibido para Hermione.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry por fin termina su llamada, le marca de inmediato a Ginny, no responde. Sale como desesperado, es tardísimo, le explicará el problema, ella lo entenderá, siempre lo hace.

Llega al salón, el baile ha comenzado, la pista está a tope. Se detiene en la puerta tratando de ubicar a su esposa, entre tanta gente será complicado. Mientras recorre el salón, su vista se detiene en una mujer que le da la espalda, es imposible no notarla, metida en un vestido que le sienta realmente bien, en color rojo, de tela que se ciñe elegantemente a su figura mientras un amplio escote deja su espalda descubierta.

Ella camina entre las mesas deteniéndose aquí y allá, antes de seguir su camino. De pronto un hombre la intercepta, ella lo evade astutamente dando un giro a su camino, apenas avanza unos pasos cuando otro hombre con dos copas se acerca a ella, se detiene, hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza y continúa, al llegar a otra mesa dos o tres hombres se ponen de pié ofreciéndole su sitio, ella declina y sigue caminando.

Aparta la mirada de la mujer concentrándose en ubicar la mesa de su esposa. En eso ve a Ron y Hermione que dejan la pista, camina hacia ellos, seguramente estarán en la misma mesa que Ginny.

-Hola!...les da alcance justo en el momento en que ocupan su sitio…que tal la noche?

-Harry!...Ron le hace una seña para que se siente…porqué llegas tan tarde?

-venía a tiempo….pone una mano en el corazón…lo juro!, pero ya saben…hace un gesto cansado…a último momento, una emergencia, algo grave y que no podía esperar...y Gin?

- saludando a unos benefactores…informa Hermione…pero algo pasó porque casi no ha estado con nosotros, apenas si probó bocado y no se nombró hombre del año.

-Cómo es eso...Hermione le cuenta que se entrego un detalle a cada uno de los benefactores y colaboradores y le muestra el trofeo en una cajita…pues tengo varias llamadas perdidas de ella, pero no pude responder...su cuñado hace un gesto de disgusto…en verdad Ron!...habla indignado…el asunto era grave. Terminando le llamé y me mandó a buzón.

-será por esto…Hermione levanta un celular que está en la mesa…lo dejó.

-bien…Harry toma la copa que le ofrece un mesero…apenas llegue le explicaré.

Se quedan en silencio, es difícil hablar con la música a todo lo que da. Harry sigue tratando de ubicar a Ginny, nuevamente se topa con la mujer del vestido rojo, ahora está a unas cuantas mesas de la de ellos, continúa dándole la espalda, la cercanía le da oportunidad de ver lo que sucede, el tipo que le ofreció la copa la ha seguido, está justo a su lado, pone la mano en su espalda, ella gira y se aparta un tanto brusco evitando esa mano y Harry pierde el aliento, es Ginny, es su esposa.

-Ethan…Sally señala discretamente a Ginny…me parece que está en problemas.

-así es…admite él…algunos tipos se le han acercado y ella los ha podido controlar, pero ese la ha seguido por todo el salón. Te importaría quedarte un momento sola?...ella niega con un gesto…volveré en cuanto pueda…Sally asiente.

Harry se pone de pié abruptamente llamando la atención de sus amigos, avanza unos pasos dispuesto a romperle la boca a ese tipo. Antes de que logre acercarse llega otro hombre y tomando a su esposa del brazo gentilmente se la lleva.

-que pasa?...Ron llega hasta Harry.

-con quien está Gin?... Pregunta a su vez

-no lo conozco, pero viene con Sally y mi hermana ha estado en su mesa en varias ocasiones, que pasa Harry?

-nada…respira profundo…un tipo molestaba a Gin, venía por ella pero llego él…señala a Ethan…y se la llevó, vamos regresemos a nuestro sitio.

Ocupan de nuevo sus lugares, Hermione interroga a su esposo con la mirada, éste le hace un gesto de que no pasa nada y vuelven a la fiesta.

Harry no aparta la vista de su esposa, el ritmo de la música ha cambiado, algunos regresan a sus lugares, de pronto ella se le pierde ya que la gente que va y viene obstruye su visión. Han pasado unos minutos espera que ella vuelva a su mesa, no es así. Los primeros acordes de la siguiente pieza suenan, deja su lugar y llega hasta ella.

-hola…murmura en su oído…bailamos?…ella asiente y se van a la pista, Harry la toma suavemente entre sus brazos y se mueven al ritmo de la música.

_Nunca te había visto lucir tan hermosa como esta noche.  
Nunca te había visto brillar tan fuerte.  
Nunca había visto tantos hombres pedirte si querías bailar.  
Ellos buscan un pequeño romance, dada casi la oportunidad.  
Y nunca había visto ese vestido que llevas,  
Ni los reflejos en tu cabello, que llegan hasta tus ojos.  
He estado ciego._

Ginny se acomoda, cierra los ojos y se deja envolver por la música y la calidez de su esposo. No puede evitar recordar otros momentos como ese, cuando todo estaba bien entre ellos.

_La dama de rojo está bailando conmigo, mejilla con mejilla.  
No hay nadie aquí, sólo tú y yo.  
Es donde quiero estar,  
Pero apenas conozco a esta belleza que está a mi lado.  
Nunca olvidaré la manera en que luces esta noche._

Nunca te había visto lucir tan hermosa como esta noche.  
Nunca te había visto brillar tan fuerte, estabas increíble.  
Nunca había visto tanta gente querer estar a tu lado.  
Y cuando te volviste hacia mí, me quedé pasmado.  
Y nunca había tenido una sensación así,  
Una sensación de amor completo y absoluto, como esta noche.

Harry sabe que necesitan hablar, explicarle lo sucedido esa noche, pero no mientras bailan, se siente tan bien así, como hace mucho tiempo no lo estaban.

_La dama de rojo está bailando conmigo, mejilla con mejilla.  
No hay nadie aquí, no hay nadie aquí,  
Sólo tú y yo.  
Es donde quiero estar,  
Pero apenas conozco a esta belleza que está a mi lado.  
Nunca olvidaré la manera en que luces esta noche.  
Nunca olvidaré la manera en que luces esta noche...  
La dama de rojo, la dama de rojo.  
La dama de rojo, mi dama de rojo_

_La Dama de Rojo_

_Por Chris de Burgh_

La pieza termina, ella le pide que se sienten y se reúnen con Ron y Hermione.

-Gin, siento haber llegado tarde…busca sus ojos, ella rehúye su mirada…déjame explicarte.

-ahora no Harry…deja la mesa, se acerca con Sally y regresa de inmediato…ten…desliza un estuche en piel hacia el…esto es para ti.

Harry lo abre, hay una placa en fino acabado, en color negro, con la leyenda Hombre del año y su nombre en letras doradas. Se le va el aliento, no sabe que decir, ahora comprende la insistencia de ella en que fuera puntual.

-Gin, en verdad lo siento, te juro que no fue por mi causa, surgió un imprevisto.

-ya no importa Harry…habla cansada…el evento está por terminar, déjalo así.

Harry quiere insistir, pero la música cesa y en un punto fuera del programa el director del comité toma la palabra pidiendo a los asistentes su atención.

Nuevamente agradece a los benefactores el apoyo brindado, les recuerda que la gestión de la dirección del patronato cumple su aniversario a fin de mes y que normalmente se les avisa por medio de un comunicado.

-en los últimos cinco años…el director imprime a su voz un tono solemne…el comunicado ha sido el mismo. Debido a sus excelentes resultados, aun cuando el compromiso era solo por un año, a la señora Ginevra Potter se le ha ofrecido esa posición y ella amablemente la ha aceptado. Este año los resultados no son diferentes a los anteriores, sin embargo, por razones personales, la señora Potter ha declinado continuar al frente del patronato. Por tal motivo...la gente murmura, el hombre alza la voz para hacerse oír…aprovechamos esta ocasión en la que estamos todos reunidos, para entregar a la señora Potter un reconocimiento como agradecimiento a su invaluable labor.

Harry, Ron y Hermione no puede creer lo que escuchan, antes de que puedan reaccionar Ginny se pone de pie, se acerca hasta el director, acepta sonriendo una rosa de cristal con su nombre y el periodo de gestión grabado en la base del mismo material. Dirige a la audiencia y al comité unas palabras de agradecimiento y vuelve a su lugar.

-porque renunciaste?...Harry apenas se puede contener…cuando tomaste esa decisión?

-ahora no Harry…ella ve que algunas personas se dirigen a su mesa…en casa.

Ginny se entretiene con una persona y con otra lo que resta del evento, finalmente la gente empieza a salir, Ethan y a Sally son de los últimos en abandonar el salón, Ron y Hermione ya se han marchado. Únicamente quedan los miembros del comité que charlan con Harry, y ella.

-vámonos en mi auto…Harry la toma del brazo y tira suavemente de ella cuando han dejado el salón…mañana pasamos por el tuyo.

-no tiene caso…ella se detiene y se libera…cada quien en el suyo…camina hacia el lado contrario donde dejó estacionado su vehículo. Harry le da alcance y la acompaña tomándola nuevamente del brazo, Ginny pasa saliva, siente su enfado.

En el trayecto Ginny mira varias veces por el espejo retrovisor, su esposo la sigue muy de cerca, nerviosa da pequeños golpes en el volante como siguiendo el ritmo de una canción, solo que no hay música.

Se estaciona y apaga el motor, cierra los ojos por un momento tratando de darse valor. Su esposo se estaciona detrás de ella, escucha sus movimientos al bajar y el ruido que hace la puerta de la cochera al cerrarse automáticamente. Saca aire, el momento ha llegado, baja, entra a la casa y de pie en la sala espera por él.

-Bien…tratando de controlarse Harry se sirve un poco de licor con una mano mientras con la otra afloja la corbata, lo bebe de un solo trago…ahora explícame porque renunciaste al patronato…se gira para quedar frente a ella…porqué tomaste esa decisión sin consultarme antes.

-no tenía por qué hacerlo…se mueve por la sala…es una responsabilidad mía y habiendo cumplido con el plazo que exige el comité, puedo renunciar cuando quiera y así lo hice.

-por qué?

-haré unos cambios en mi vida Harry...ha evitado mirarlo pero no puede hacerlo más…necesito las tardes libres.

-cambios en tu vida?...suelta furioso…en tu vida?...dirás en nuestra vida!

Ginny lo observa, si no lo hace ahora, no lo hará jamás.

-si Harry…se mueve encaminándose hacia las escaleras…unos cambios en mi vida…hace una breve pausa y da un lento parpadeo…quiero el divorcio.


	13. Chapter 13

Ha pasado un buen rato desde que Ginny dejó la sala, su esposo sigue ahí, de pié, en el mismo sitio. Recuerda sus palabras pero es como si no las entendiera, divorcio? Esa palabra no se ha pronunciado ni por equivocación entre ellos. No se puede quedar así, se lanza a la planta alta.

-abre, Gin!...grita aporreando la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes…abre o echaré la puerta abajo!

-está abierto…aclara con voz calmada en cuanto abre...y no grites por favor…se encamina al tocador… pensé que eso lo hacía yo.

-me quieres decir que demonios te pasa?...la mira incrédulo, está nervioso, su respiración agitada lo delata...desde el día que los chicos regresaron al colegio simplemente no te conozco. Acepto que desde entonces no hemos ido bien, asumo mi parte de responsabilidad, pero divorciarnos por cosa de nada?

-no me pasa nada Harry…se esfuerza por oírse segura mientras cepilla su cabello aún húmedo por la ducha...hace tiempo que debí tomar esta decisión.

-de que hablas?...saca aire tratando de controlarse o su esposa no hablará más…como que hace tiempo?

Ella lo mira a través del espejo, se topa con sus ojos que la observan enfadados, nerviosos y asustados, le duele pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

-esto no va más Harry…coloca el cepillo en el tocador y se gira para darle la cara, recargándose en el mueble…ambos lo sabemos…su voz se escucha triste…hace tiempo que llevamos caminos por separado.

-caminos por separado…bufa Harry…por Dios! Escúchate! de donde sacas eso? Has estado leyendo novelas?

-ven…Ginny dibuja una sonrisa y le tiende la mano…siéntate aquí…señala el banquillo del tocador cuando él llega a su lado, ella hace lo mismo en la cama quedando frente a él.

-se franco Harry, eres feliz conmigo?

-claro que sí!, a que viene todo esto?

-porqué que crees que eres feliz?

-yo…titubea…pues no sé, porque lo soy!...deja el banquillo y se mueve por la habitación…un test!...suelta…no has leído una novela, hiciste uno de esos artículos de las revistas para mujeres, y la puntuación te dijo que tu matrimonio no va!

Ginny no puede evitar echarse a reír, esperaba de él la primera reacción, que se enfadara y cuestionara, pero nunca verlo tan desesperado tratando de encontrar la falsedad de su petición.

-Esto va en serio Harry…sigue cuando se calma…acaso me crees una chiquilla que sueña con lo que dicen las novelas o las revistas del corazón?...él niega con un gesto…ambos hemos cambiado, diferimos en nuestras prioridades, en nuestros intereses, cada vez tenemos más desacuerdos. Tú andas por tu lado y yo por el mío, seguimos unidos por los chicos.

-habla por ti!...suelta molesto…no quieras arrastrarme contigo!, eres tú quien ha cambiado, yo sigo igual que siempre. Teníamos una buena vida, cosas planificadas. Entendías la responsabilidad que tengo en el trabajo y aceptabas que no tengo horario, y así…chasquea los dedos…pones todo de cabeza, empiezas a mortificarme por todo, apoyas de inmediato a Lily en su miedo al colegio, aun cuando sabes que ahí recibirá la mejor educación. No aceptas las recomendaciones de Hermione cuando antes le pedías consejo cada dos que tres, muestras tu disgusto en que nos visiten cuando lo han hecho siempre. Tomas decisiones por tu cuenta cuando antes me considerabas, te agarras de una estupidez para dejar nuestra habitación y te niegas a volver, aun cuando me he disculpado por mi error varias veces y te he pedido que regreses…hace una pausa para tomar aire…de la noche a la mañana te has convertido en una mujer que no esperaba.

-y así dices que eres feliz?...Ginny pasa saliva…con el tiempo resultó que yo no soy lo que esperabas y tú no eres lo que yo quería...se pone de pié y se acerca a la puerta… en consecuencia, somos un par de decepcionados. Si tú quieres aferrarte a que eso es felicidad, es tu asunto. Por mi parte sigo en lo dicho, quiero terminar con este matrimonio…abre la puerta invitándolo a retirarse…Bill se pondrá en contacto contigo.

-Bill!...habla despectivo…siempre Bill!, porque no me sorprende que él esté detrás de esto? Que te apoye en esta estupidez?

-a mi lado está parte de mi familia Harry, no solo Bill, él es abogado y maneja todos mis asuntos, inclusive algunos tuyos, y me apoyan porque me reconocen como lo que soy, un ser independiente con sueños, aspiraciones y responsable de sus actos. No como Ron y Hermione que siempre me han considerado una extensión de ti.

-pues estás demente!...camina decidido a la puerta…no te daré el divorcio por más que Bill haga una zanja en su ir y venir! Antes de apoyarte deberían de pensar en los chicos, en tus hijos que olvidaste mencionar, pero supongo que te justificarás diciendo que también es por el bien de ellos.

-lo es Harry,

-Escúchame bien…se acerca a ella, la rabia en sus ojos la hace retroceder…jamás te daré el divorcio, ni a rastras me sacarán de mi casa y no te llevarás a mis hijos!...si te interesa tanto ser ese "ser independiente", te vas sin nada!, me oyes?...se acerca hasta arrinconarla…sin nada!


	14. Chapter 14

Ron y Hermione tiene un brusco despertar, el timbre de la puerta no deja de sonar.

-qué pasa?...Hermione habla asustada mientras su esposo camina hacia la ventana…quién es?

-es Harry…le hace un gesto para que suelte el timbre y se dirige a la puerta, antes de salir checa el reloj…las cuatro de la mañana, joder!, hay problemas.

-qué pasa?...cuestiona en cuanto su cuñado entra como tromba, camina de un lado a otro sin decir nada…porque estás tan alterado?

-Harry, que pasa?...es Hermione que se reúne con ellos, se acerca a su amigo, trata de tomarlo por un brazo para llevarlo al sillón, él se zafa con un movimiento brusco…los chicos y Ginny están bien?

-el divorcio!...suelta rabioso sin dejar de moverse, empieza a hablar sin parar…el divorcio, Ron!...sus amigos no saben que decir, están confundidos y no han logrado despertar del todo…qué demonios le pasa a tu hermana?

-cálmate Harry…Ron se esfuerza por alertarse…hablas a borbotones, casi no te entiendo, dices que Ginny te pidió el divorcio?

-pedir?...suelta una risita…claro que no, lo exigió!, "quiero el divorcio", "quiero terminar con este matrimonio", ella y Bill planearon esto! Por eso no regresó a la habitación conmigo!, por eso disolvió la sociedad de la tienda!

-siguen en habitaciones separadas?...interviene asombrada Hermione…pensé que ya habían arreglado eso.

-no, me disculpé varias veces, le pedí que regresara y me dijo que necesitaba tiempo…se enfurece de nuevo…tiempo, para soltar que quiere el divorcio!

-ten…Ron le ofrece una copa…siéntate para que podamos hablar…Harry lo hace a regañadientes.

-que más te dijo?...pregunta cuando se calma…que hablaron?

De pronto tranquilo, luego alterado, Harry les cuenta lo hablado con su esposa.

-Dios!...suelta Hermione cuando termina, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su esposo…que noche! Primero renuncia al patronato y ahora esto.

-tú sabías algo?...le pregunta Harry…te mencionó o preguntó algo sobre esto?

-no Harry, nada.

-vamos cariño…la anima Ron…haz memoria, cuando almuerzan de que hablan?

-es que ya casi no hablamos…se mueve inquieta…hará cosa de dos meses que canceló nuestra salida.

-cómo?...Harry deja el sillón…porque no me lo habías dicho?

-ella dijo que tenía mucho trabajo…habla apresurada…y eso es cierto, yo no pensé que era otro el motivo.

-Hermione…Ron se acerca y la abraza…ustedes han sido amigas muy cercanas, cuando empezó a alejarse?

-ahora que lo dices…acepta apenada…por esas fechas, primero cancela nuestra salida semanal y me va excluyendo poco a poco de sus asuntos en el patronato, ya saben, manteniéndome ocupada únicamente en lo mío.

-yo no sabía Harry…admite Ron…si el resto de la familia lo sabe, ninguno me habló de ello…suelta una risita triste…supongo que porque tú y yo somos muy cercanos.

-lo que no entiendo Ron, es como pueden apoyarla, acaso ninguno piensa en los chicos?

-Todos somos adultos Harry, tomamos nuestras decisiones, la familia puede aconsejarnos pero al final nos deja libres para elegir. No es que mi hermana se haya acercado a Bill y él la solape, entiéndelo, por una parte son muy unidos y por otra somos familia, jamás la dejará en manos extrañas pudiendo ayudarla él.

-ella vendrá a verte…Harry habla seguro…por muy amigos que seamos, eres su hermano y te ha mantenido al margen de esto, que piensas decirle?

-no lo sé Harry…dice sincero…independientemente de que ella sea mi hermana y tu mi amigo, ustedes son una pareja, este problema les compete solo a ustedes, creo que lo mejor en nuestra situación, es que Hermione y yo nos mantengamos al margen. Las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para los dos.

-te entiendo Ron…habla cansado…pero prepárense, así como se lo dije a ella, lo repito a ustedes, no recibiré a Bill y jamás aceptaré el divorcio. Si tu hermana piensa que será cosa fácil, está muy equivocada…se pasa una mano por el rostro, checa la hora y lanza una maldición…las cinco con treinta, para rematar tengo una junta virtual a primera hora…se dirige a la puerta…gracias a los dos…sonríe triste…no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

-Hermione… Ron le habla en cuanto cierra la puerta tras la partida de su amigo…Harry es mi amigo, tú mejor amigo…ella asiente…pero Ginny es mi hermana. Como le dije a él, no debemos tomar partido, esto es cosa de pareja, son ellos los que tienen que arreglarlo. Podemos escucharlos, pero debemos esforzarnos por mantenernos al margen, estamos?

-no es justo Ron…habla sentida…Ginny los tiene a todos ustedes pero Harry no tiene a nadie, no me pidas que haga como si no me importara.

-la familia no tomará partido en este caso, lo sabes, apoyan a Ginny en cuanto a que es su decisión, pero no la alentarán ni la desanimarán. Estoy seguro que ellos también entienden que es cosa de dos. Bill la aconsejara en las cuestiones legales, pero se mantendrá neutral en lo que a la relación de pareja se refiere.

-pues no me parece…agrega molesta…pero está bien.

-No te pongas así…Ron le hace un cariño en la mejilla…también quiero a Harry, pero me temo que esta batalla es solo de él. Ahora vamos…la toma de la mano y se dirige a las escaleras…tratemos de dormir un poco.


	15. Chapter 15

Los días transcurren en desencuentros, Harry se niega sistemáticamente a ver o hablar con Bill, evita toparse con su esposa y ella hace lo mismo. Harry suspende sus visitas a la casa de sus suegros, pasa el tiempo en la oficina o refugiándose en casa de Ron y Hermione, cuando no están ellos vagabundea por la ciudad retardando el momento de regresar a casa.

Ginny entra en la oficina de la tienda y se deja caer en su silla, no le preocupa la situación con su esposo, ya se lo esperaba. Está agobiada por Lily, esperanzada en que se acomodaría en el internado fue que inició los cambios en su vida, pero la pequeña no se siente bien, diario chatean por media hora, tiempo reglamentario del colegio, la niña se esfuerza en mantener una plática animada pero todo se derrumba cuando su madre le pregunta por sus amigas. Lily trata de salvar el punto como puede, pero solo es una niña, su madre nota lo que esconde detrás de sus palabras, cada que se tienen que despedir Lily le ruega por un poco más, no es gran cosa, solo un par de minutos y luego la señal se bloquea. Ginny sabe lo que siente su hija, ella misma lo vivió, eso la angustia.

-Ginny?...Sally entra en la oficina llevándole una taza de café…te sientes bien?

-si…trata de sonreír y le agradece el café…solo pensaba.

-tienes una hora con el rostro entre las manos…la chica habla suave mientras se sienta frente a su jefa…te puedo ayudar?

-estoy bien Sally, solo tengo algunas complicaciones.

-con Harry?

-no, el actúa como lo esperaba, además ni siquiera nos hemos visto desde la noche de la gala.

-pero si viven juntos

-para que veas…sonríe irónica…lo que uno puede lograr cuando se lo propone, créeme que ni siquiera he escuchado su vehículo.

-y si no para en casa?

-claro que sí…Ginny suelta la carcajada ante esa pregunta…a donde más iría? Esa es su casa, lo dijo bien claro, ni a rastras lo sacan de ahí, no se irá por su propio pié.

-y como lo sabes si no lo ves, ni lo escuchas?

-ah, ya sabes, cosas que mueve y deja fuera de lugar.

-bien…la chica acepta la explicación…pero entonces que te preocupa?

-Lily...admite finalmente, necesita hablar con alguien, con Hermione ni pensarlo, desde la noche de la gala apenas si le dirige la palabra, con su madre menos, no quiere mortificarla…me temo que no se acomodará en el colegio.

-pero este fin de semana es su primera salida a la villa, cierto?...Ginny asiente…ustedes irán a verlos, ella se animará y retomará fuerzas para seguir en el colegio. Y si de plano no es así, puedes hablarlo ahí mismo con Harry.

-por Dios Sally!...Ginny suelta una risita desanimada…de ninguna manera, Harry no da un paso atrás ni para agarrar impulso…deja la silla y se mueve nerviosa por la oficina…se volvió tan ciego y terco.

-pero es su hija!

-eso no importa…entrelaza las manos nerviosa sin dejar de moverse…hace años planificamos unas cosas, entre ellas la educación de los hijos, no se moverá de ahí a menos que lo parta un rayo.

-lo siento Ginny…Sally se apena por no poder ayudarla…me parece que eso es un gran problema.

-sí que lo es…regresa a su silla…no la puedo dejar ahí y tampoco la quiero en medio de nosotros, esto ni siquiera ha empezado.

-y que piensas hacer?

-por lo pronto...revisa la orden del día en su agenda…un paso a la vez. Hoy es mi último día al frente del patronato, gracias a Dios, esta tarde entrego números oficiales, instalaciones, todo. Necesito que me ayudes en algo…la chica asiente…quiero que me compres un celular…toma un cheque y lo firma en blanco…el mejor que tengan, con crédito ilimitado, llenas el cheque por la cantidad que se requiera, pero necesito que lo saques a tu nombre...la chica la mira confundida…con esto espero solucionar el problema de Lily, pero tenemos que ser muy cuidadosas, no puedo permitirme dejar por ahí algún papel relacionado con ese teléfono.

La chica asiente y al no haber más asuntos que tratar del patronato se dedican de pleno a la tienda.

-estaba guardando una buena noticia para un momento como este…suelta Sally mientras saca una hoja con sellos oficiales y se lo tiende…aquí tienes, felicidades jefa.

-qué es?…Ginny lee rápidamente el documento saltándose algunas partes…wow! no lo puedo creer!, cuando llegó?

-hace dos días…la chica echa a reír complacida de darle una pequeña alegría…que tal eh?

-gracias Sally!...toma su mano a través del escritorio y le da un suave apretón…felicidades también para ti!, eres parte de este negocio, no lo olvides!

-cubriremos cuatro partidas de suministros oficiales…señala Sally…cuatro de seis, nada mal no crees?

-cuatro de seis…Ginny revisa el documento tratando de tomárselo con calma y hace unas cuentas en la calculadora…por un periodo de

-cinco años…agrega la chica apresurada.

-eso es,

-un montón de dinero!...grita ahogada Sally poniéndose de pié y dando saltitos por la oficina…un montón así de grande!...abre los brazos.

Ginny ve los números en la pantalla de la calculadora, manda al diablo su control y salta por la oficina junto con su asistente, se abrazan, ríen, se vuelven a abrazar, hablan atropelladamente, ríen de nuevo.

-gracias Sally!...se controlan de nuevo, Ginny toma dos latas de refresco y le ofrece una…no retobes, lo merecemos!...si no fuera por ti…continúa después de pasar un trago enorme…la tienda no sería lo que es.

-ya era un buen negocio cuando llegué Ginny…con su tono de voz la chica quita importancia a su labor…solo la mantuve mientras tú estabas en el patronato. Además, ese concurso lo hiciste tu solita, yo solo te di algunos numerillos.

-numerillos que nos acaban de colocar en otro nivel Sally, no solo es el dinero, tú lo sabes, es el prestigio.

-a "Rompimiento Rápido" se le está regresando lo que aporta a la comunidad Ginny, se colocará en el sitio que se ha ganado. Eres una propietaria generosa, apoyando con donativos por aquí y donativos por allá. Así que…sonríe traviesa…a disfrutarlo y cacarearlo por todas partes!

Pasan un agradable momento charlando y riendo, pronto cambian de tema, Ginny cuestiona a la chica sobre Ethan, así se entera que se siguen viendo y que han tenido un par de citas.

La entrega del patronato se desarrolla de manera rápida y eficaz, no puede ser de otra manera, Hermione tiene todo bajo control, ni un solo lápiz fuera de lugar. Para la hora del cierre han concluido, Ginny estrecha por última vez la mano de cada miembro del comité, y aliviada sale a la calle seguida por su cuñada. Sus lugares en el estacionamiento son contiguos, caminan juntas y en silencio.

-Ginny…Hermione se decide a hablarle justo antes de subir al auto…sé que de un tiempo a la fecha no hemos estado bien…suena un poco forzada…y supongo que la estás pasando difícil, ya sabes por lo Harry…su cuñada asiente…solo quiero decirte que si gustas podemos hablar…sonríe titubeante…ya sabes, como antes.

-gracias Hermione…sonríe agradecida, sabe lo que le cuesta dar ese paso, Harry y ella han sido muy unidos desde niños…más adelante, quizá…Hermione asiente…de momento ni yo tengo claras las cosas.

-puedes venir a casa, si bien Harry es nuestro amigo, todos somos familia, él lo tiene claro y desde que le pediste el divorcio llama antes de ir.

-está bien…se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla…yo haré lo mismo por si él anda por ahí.


	16. Chapter 16

Jueves por la mañana, se despereza y se mete a la regadera, ya con el cabello seco y maquillada se acerca al guardarropa, toma por inercia una falda y una blusa, sonríe ampliamente y las regresa, se mete unos jeans, una blusita sencilla y botines cómodos, sale al pasillo, como los días anteriores ni rastro de su esposo, le da unas instrucciones al ama de llaves y se marcha.

-me siento como si fuera sábado!...dice a Sally en cuanto la ve, señalando su pinta…que rico, ya estaba cansada de vestir formal todos los días.

-es normal Ginny…la chica le deja su taza de café…al rato te cansarás de los jeans todos los días.

-mmm…se gira en la silla levantando las piernas…no lo creo…echa a reír y compone su postura…pero todo puede suceder.

-aquí tienes…Sally le entrega el celular…tiempo ilimitado, carga completa, listo para usarse.

-perfecto!...revisa el equipo, lo prueba, y lo mete en su bolso…gracias!, que tenemos para hoy?

Se meten de lleno en sus labores, sin la carga del patronato Ginny se siente aliviada, se toma su tiempo para revisar a conciencia toda la tienda. Durante años le dejo la carga a su asistente, es hora de que se empape de nuevo de su propio negocio. Animada por el concurso recién ganado, después de pasar un buen rato viendo fotos en internet, se da cuenta de que la tienda luce anticuada, así que decide renovarla. El edificio es de su propiedad, recibe mantenimiento constante así que todo está en orden, pero cambiará el mobiliario, la presentación de la mercancía y el rotulo, hace los pedidos por internet y algunas llamadas.

El tiempo pasa volando, pronto es la hora del almuerzo, la tienda no cierra así que el personal sale por turnos, su asistente recién se ha marchado cuando recibe una llamada de Bill invitándola a almorzar, saca aire resignada y deja la tienda.

-hola hermana…él la abraza y la besa cariñoso, siendo correspondido…que tal tu primer día de libertad condicional?

-es un gran alivio…suelta una risita…no tener más esa responsabilidad.

-y que harás por las tardes?

-es una sorpresa…le hace un guiño…pronto te enterarás.

-vamos…insiste juguetón…dime ya

-nada Bill…como siempre, cede ante su insistencia, lo observa por un momento, han pasado los años pero siguen tan unidos como siempre. Tan solo con darle una mirada rápida su hermano sabe cuándo algo le sucede, a él no le puede ocultar nada…o mucho, al menos para mí…sonríe ante su gesto desesperado…pasaré las tardes con papá y mamá.

-sabía que tu decisión tenía que ver con la familia...sonríe complacido mientras agradece al mesero que les lleva su orden…has decidido poner orden por todas partes.

-si…admite pensativa…ellos ya están mayores, ustedes los visitan tanto como pueden, pero por una cosa o por otra se han ido quedando sin más compañía que la persona que los atiende. Siento que necesitan a su familia cerca. Como puede ser que yo estuviera trabajando para el patronato y olvidara a mis padres?

-nadie los olvidó…trata de conformarla…es ley de la vida hermana.

-pues no quiero esa ley!...sorprendido Bill ve como los ojos se le hacen agua, la última vez que la vio llorar aún era una chiquilla…yo puedo estar con ellos cada tarde, acompañarlos hasta

-que se marchen…completa él cuando a ella se le quiebra la voz

-sí…Ginny no puede contenerse más, las lágrimas fluyen una tras otra, su hermano cambia de lugar y se sienta junto a ella, la abraza amoroso.

-lo siento Bill…intenta controlarse secándose el rostro con movimientos bruscos…no lloraré…él sujeta sus manos y aprieta el abrazo, casi de inmediato solloza abrazada a él.

-eres la única mujer en nuestra familia…murmura tiernamente cuando se calma, secando suavemente sus lágrimas…te criaste con unos revoltosos, pero eres una nena, nuestra nena. No te disculpes ni evites llorar, tienes ese derecho. Tus hermanos también lo hacemos…ella lo mira sorprendida…pero somos cobardes y nos escondemos…Ginny suelta una risita, Bill le da un beso en la frente y rompe el abrazo.

Cuando se siente mejor se dirige al lavabo, limpia su rostro y compone el maquillaje con lo que tiene a la mano, regresa con su hermano y comen su almuerzo hablando de otras cosas.

-para que necesitabas verme?...pregunta casi cuando se despiden.

-para nada en particular…echa a reír al ver su expresión…bueno si, ya sabes, Harry sigue en la suya, he ido todos los días, hago antesala, lo espero una hora, dos, le llamo por teléfono y nada. No me recibe ni me responde el celular.

-qué hacemos?

-tenemos el recurso normal Ginny, registramos la demanda de divorcio y el juzgado le hará llegar la notificación. Ahí sí, créeme, por muchas cabriolas que dé, no los evadirá y cuando menos lo piense tendrá la notificación en su mano.

-no Bill…su voz suena extraña…tengo miedo, así no.

-igual cuando firme tendremos que registrar la demanda…insiste conciliador…tendrán que presentarse ante el juez y seguir el procedimiento normal.

-y si no firma?

-lo hará hermana…Bill suena preocupado…ya lo hablamos, lo conocemos bien, se resistirá y lanzará maldiciones pero lo hará, todo está planeado para que eso suceda…hace una pausa esperando que asimile sus palabras…o ya te arrepentiste?

-no sé Bill…se escucha angustiada…como que esto se me está complicando, Lily tiene problemas en el colegio…le explica la situación de la niña.

-más a nuestro favor…insiste él…sabes que Harry ya no ve ni escucha nada que no quiera ver y escuchar, olvídate que eche marcha atrás con Lily, no cederá, la convencerá de que siga ahí y ella será infeliz, como lo eres tú ahora.

-está bien…claudica cansada…entonces como le hacemos?

-vamos a intentar algo más…saca una carpeta de su portafolios y se la entrega…aquí tienes el documento, entrégaselo tú.

-yo?...sin querer levanta la voz…estás loco?

-vamos…Bill sonríe tratando de darle ánimos…si alguien puede eres tú, hoy es jueves, tendrán la visita de Ron y Hermione, no?

-la verdad no sé…suena indiferente…me olvidé de ese asunto, ignoro si con lo que estamos pasando Harry insista en mantener su rutina, ayer Hermione no dijo nada.

-pues ese sería un buen momento.

-pero no hoy Bill…suena segura como siempre…este fin de semana los chicos tiene su primera salida a la villa, iremos a verlos, juntos o por separado pero iremos, no quiero darle motivo para discutir frente a ellos. Lo intentaré la próxima semana.

Su hermano asiente, charlan un poco más, salen del local y se van por rumbos diferentes. Ginny camina pensativa, se siente cada vez más agobiada, piensa en la manera de que Harry lea el escrito y lo firme. Se detiene en una esquina esperando que la luz cambie, justo ahí está la estética donde le arreglan el cabello, mientras espera mira por la ventana buscando a las chicas para saludarlas, ve su imagen en el cristal, el cabello recogido en su acostumbrada coleta, lo piensa por un minuto y entra al local.

Media hora después, seguida por las miradas extrañadas de las chicas de la estética, regresa a la calle. Ya no hay coleta, su cabello ha sido cortado justo hasta la base del cuello, en un estilo moderno, practico y que se levanta un poco por las puntas dándole un aspecto ligero.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry llega con sus amigos a pasar la velada, por más que insistió se negaron a ir a su casa como es la costumbre. Saluda un tanto desganado y se tira en un sillón.

-no te ves muy animoso...Ron le ofrece una cerveza…que tal tu día?

-la oficina tan bien como se puede…bebe media cerveza de un trago…el resto un asco.

-vamos Harry…su amiga trata de animarlo…no lo tomes tan a la tremenda.

-mi vida está patas arriba y te parece que exagero?

-podrías arreglarlo al menos un poco…señala Ron…habla con Ginny, tranquilos, sin exaltarse.

-Es simple Ron…bebe el resto de la cerveza y afloja el nudo de la corbata…que no lo entiendes? Ella quiere el divorcio y yo no se lo daré.

-deben hablar Harry…insiste su amigo…evadiéndose no llegarán a ninguna parte.

-lo sé...suelta exasperado…pero ahora no creo que pueda hacerlo Ron, menos con su emisario siempre sobre mí picando piedra, en persona y por teléfono. Bill no se da por vencido.

-por supuesto que no…Ron no puede evitar hablar orgulloso…mi hermano es un excelente abogado, pocos casos ha perdido, y digo perdido por llamarlo de alguna manera por que ha conseguido acuerdos muy satisfactorios.

-justo lo que necesitaba!…suelta ácido…gracias amigo, me levantas el ánimo!

-Deberías escuchar lo que tiene que decir…Hermione deja su sitio y se sienta junto a Harry... eso no significa que lo aceptes y no es por desanimarte, pero hay otro método y tú lo sabes, me extraña que Bill no lo utilice.

-no es cuestión de dinero amor…Ron la mira significativamente…aquí se trata de otra cosa.

-no quiero hablar más de eso…Harry deja el sillón y se mueve por la habitación…ya estará la cena?, me suenan las tripas.

El matrimonio acepta su cambio de tema, pasan a la mesa y se esfuerzan porque la velada transcurra amena, sin embargo, Harry se pierde de tanto en tanto en sus pensamientos.

Ginny no puede conciliar el sueño, se ha movido sin parar y tiene la ropa de cama hecha un lío, frustrada se pone en pié y la arregla acomodándose de nuevo, pasan unos minutos, es inútil. Se sienta, enciende la lámpara y toma un libro.

Harry llega a casa, días atrás reorganizó la cochera y no desistió hasta que logró hacer espacio para acomodar su auto al lado del otro, así no se estorban. Se mueve tratando de no hacer ruido, si bien le da la razón a su cuñado en cuanto a que no pueden estar evadiéndose, por el momento prefiere no verla. En cuanto entra se saca los zapatos y sube las escaleras.

Ginny se sobresalta al escuchar el vehículo de su esposo, rápidamente apaga la lámpara y sale de la cama pegando la oreja a la puerta, se queda quieta tratando de escucharlo.

Harry está a punto de entrar a la habitación, desvía la mirada hacia el fondo del pasillo, a la habitación de huéspedes, concluye que su esposa está dormida ya que no se filtra luz. Camina despacio, llega hasta la puerta y pega la oreja tratando de escucharla.

Ambos están ahí, a cada lado de la puerta, tratando de escucharse. No logran captar nada, sueltan un suave suspiro al mismo tiempo y se retira cada quien por su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny echa a reír cuando al lavar su cabello, las manos se la van en seco. Olvidó que la hermosa y bien cuidada melena que caía hasta los hombros, se quedó el día anterior en la estética.

Seca el cabello con una toalla, rápidamente aplica los productos que le recomendaron y lo deja que termine de secarse solo mientras ella sigue con su arreglo. Se acerca al guardarropa y se equivoca de nuevo al tomar ropa formal. Decidida la saca del mueble y la acomoda en el fondo, se viste muy similar al día anterior, jeans, blusa y botines cómodos. Se mira rápidamente en el espejo, le gusta lo que ve.

-adiós Gin Potter…murmura…bienvenida Ginevra Weasley

Se regala una amplia sonrisa y deja la habitación. Se detiene de golpe al llegar a la escalera, Harry está de pié, al final de la misma, bebiendo una taza de café. Se recupera casi de inmediato y sigue su camino.

-buenos días…saluda él en tono seco, viendo asombrado el cambio en su cabello, no puede evitar enfadarse, siempre le gustó el cabello largo de su esposa, se muerde la lengua y evita comentario alguno al respecto…será que podamos hablar unos minutos?...ella asiente, saluda al servicio, habla un poco con el ama de llaves, se sirve una taza de café y se van a la sala.

-mañana es la primera salida de los chicos…suelta Harry apenas se sientan…no creo que sea conveniente alterarlos con lo que está pasando…ella asiente con un gesto…así que si te parece, haremos el viaje igual que siempre.

-con Ron y Hermione?...salta de inmediato…claro que no, ve tú con ellos yo viajaré en mi auto.

-Gin…suelta aire…siempre hemos viajado así, son tu hermano y tu cuñada, también tienes problema con ellos?

-no tengo ningún problema…termina su café y deja la taza con cuidado en la mesilla…amo a mi hermano y quiero a mi cuñada, pero no haré el viaje con ellos…se incorpora preparándose para salir…iremos un auto detrás de otro.

-está bien…Harry accede apresurado…entonces iremos en dos autos, te parece?...se esfuerza por seguir calmado…o quieres viajar tu sola y que los chicos se extrañen más y hagan preguntas.

-no…acepta que tiene razón…está bien, tu vehículo o el mío?

-el tuyo, la camioneta es más cómoda…se prepara también para salir…pero conduzco yo.

Cruzan algunas palabras mientras terminan de salir, se despiden cortésmente y cada quien toma su camino.

Hacen el viaje de acuerdo a lo planeado, Ron se emociona con el cambio y desea que esas horas en la intimidad del vehículo los anime a hablar, y tal vez, solo tal vez, lleguen a un arreglo.

Comparten la mesa cuando se detienen a desayunar, el ambiente no es bueno pero tampoco tan malo que les impida sostener una charla banal. Reanudan su camino, Harry y Ginny apenas si han cruzado palabra pero la hostilidad no está presente, así que hacen el viaje acompañados por la música a bajo volumen que suena en la radio.


	18. Chapter 18

Llegan a la villa, no tienen que esperar mucho antes de que arribe el primer grupo de alumnos, los trasladan en un camión pequeño que hace varios viajes al colegio, no se preocupan en buscar a sus hijos, llegarán hasta ellos pues tienen establecido un punto de reunión. Sin embargo, Ginny no deja de moverse estirando el cuello lo más que puede a fin de ubicarlos.

-mamá, papá!...Cada matrimonio recibe a sus hijos. Ginny aguanta la embestida de James, seguida de inmediato por un abrazo de Albus que le saca el aire. Hacen lo mismo con su padre, pero al fin hombres, pronto están los tres hechos un nudo. Lily aguarda pacientemente unos pasos atrás, madre e hija se miran, Ginny abre los brazos y su pequeña se lanza hacia ella apretándola fuerte por la cintura.

-mi cielo…Ginny besa a su hija, le acaricia el cabello y la mece un poco entre sus brazos…cómo estás?

-bien mami…Lily aspira el aroma de su madre, se niega a romper el abrazo, la espera hasta ese día fue eterna…ya estoy contenta porque estás aquí.

Ginny rompe el abrazo y busca el rostro de su hija, la pequeña la mira sonriendo, su madre le corresponde pero no pasan desapercibidas unas sombras bajo sus ojos. Se apartan para que la niña salude a su padre, Harry la abraza y la besa amoroso, repitiéndole que la ama, que es su niña consentida, su princesa.

Pasada la emoción de los saludos caminan por el pueblo, entran a las tiendas para que los chicos adquieran lo que les hace falta, ahí demoran pues los locales están atiborrados. El ambiente es festivo así que pasan un buen día. Falta una hora para que los chicos regresen al internado, la algarabía ha disminuido y las charlas prácticamente se han agotado, todos se recuestan lánguidos en la silla esperando el momento de hacer el camino de regreso.

Lily no se ha separado de su madre, está nerviosa porque se acerca el momento de separarse de nuevo, Ginny lo sabe porque aprieta cada vez más su mano y su voz titubea un poco.

-olvidé comprarle algo a Lily…anuncia Ginny poniéndose de pié llevando a su hija con ella…volvemos en unos minutos.

-Gin…advierte Harry…en cualquier momento sale el primer grupo, los chicos van en el tercero.

-lo sé…se aleja unos pasos…estaremos de vuelta a tiempo.

Caminan apresuradas, dan vuelta en una esquina y entran en una tienda de ropa, Ginny compra al descuido una camiseta y una chamarrita afelpada, solo se fija que sean de la talla de su hija, no puede ser tan torpe, las paga y se alejan un poco más, girando de nuevo en una callecita algo solitaria.

-escucha mi niña…saca de su bolso el celular perfectamente acomodado en una bolsita de plástico con cierre hermético…cada noche, cuando tus amigas duerman, me llamas de aquí, el número está grabado solo tienes que presionar este botón, y yo estaré ahí, al otro lado del teléfono.

-mami…la pequeña habla en secreto…el celular está prohibido, nos meteremos en problemas.

-no cariño…Ginny oculta el teléfono en lo que ha comprado y las mezcla en la mochila de su hija con el resto de sus cosas…si alguien se mete en problemas seré yo.

-no mami…suena angustiada moviendo sus manitas tratando de sacar el teléfono...si nos descubren papá se enfadará contigo.

-que no mi vida…Ginny aparta dulcemente las manos de su hija de la mochila, reacomoda las cosas y la cierra…tú no te preocupes por eso, yo me hago cargo...la mira y le regala la mejor de sus sonrisas…o no quieres hablar conmigo?

-si quiero!...los ojos de la niña se hacen agua, se abraza a su madre…pero tengo miedo.

-no tienes porqué...afloja el abrazo para poder ver su carita…nada pasará, tú tranquila, ahora no llores porque tu padre se alarmara, estamos?

-estamos

-bien…coloca la mochila en la espalda de la niña…busca en el dormitorio un lugar secreto donde puedas esconderlo, cuando estemos charlando tendrás que conectarlo para que recargue, así que también tienes que tener cuidado con eso.

-en el tomacorriente de la lámpara mami…sugiere emocionada…puede ser?

-esa es mi niña!...Ginny la besa amorosa…solo no te descuides por favor…la niña asiente…ahora regresemos antes de que tu padre venga por nosotras.

Se reúnen con el resto todavía con tiempo suficiente antes de que parta el primer grupo.

-que compraron?...cuestiona Harry a su hija.

-una camiseta papá...responde nerviosa…y otras cositas.

-niña coqueta…Harry la toma en sus brazos y la sienta en sus piernas…has estado contenta?

-si papá...Lily se recarga en el pecho de su padre…los extraño mucho.

-nosotros igual princesa…él aprieta el abrazo…pero este es el mejor colegio, pronto te acostumbrarás, además las vacaciones de navidad están cerca y entonces volverás a casa.

-lo sé.

Harry y su hija siguen charlando hasta que es el momento de partir, los despiden agitando sus manos, el camioncito avanza lentamente cuando de una de las ventanillas asoma Lily.

-mami!...grita desesperada…mami, olvidé decirte algo!

-que mi cielo?...Ginny alcanza el camión, por la zona no puede circular a gran velocidad pero aun así tiene que caminar rápido para ir a la par de la ventanilla donde está su hija…necesitas algo?

-no mami!…sonríe ampliamente…olvidé decirte que te ves muy linda con ese peinado!

-gracias mi amor!...Ginny se detiene y le lanza besos con la mano, su niña los atrapa y los planta en su mejilla. Se queda ahí hasta que el camioncito se aleja.

-bueno que quieren hacer?...consulta Ron cuando el último grupo de chicos ha partido y la calma regresa a la villa…nos quedamos aquí o iniciamos el viaje de regreso?

-veamos primero si encontramos habitación…señala Harry poniéndose de pie…creo que muchos decidieron quedarse…señala los diferentes grupos de gente en un lado y en otro.

Los esposos se van dejando solas a Ginny y Hermione, con tanto bullicio apenas si han cruzado palabra.

-que tal Lily?...pregunta Hermione tratando de hacer conversación…como la viste?

-bien, algo triste pero bien.

-se acostumbrará Ginny, solo es cuestión que le encuentre el encanto…sonríe recordando sus años de estudiante…explorar ese lugar simplemente es genial.

-no para todos Hermione…habla pensativa…quizá algunos no se adapten.

-ahí entras tú…señala segura…tienes que aprovechar cada minuto para hablar con Lily sobre el internado, contarle tus experiencias, como te divertiste, hasta que nazca en ella la inquietud por vivir lo mismo que su madre.

Hermione sigue hablando, realmente ella fue muy feliz en el internado, no entiende que alguien desprecie la oportunidad de educarse ahí. Ginny la escucha y viene a ella la imagen de su cuñada cuando eran estudiantes, delgaducha, con el cabello hecho un lío y siempre cargada de libros. Parecía más una madre que una amiga de Ron y Harry, siempre les estaba llamando la atención. Sonríe al notar la emoción en su voz al recordar las torres a las que se daban sus escapadas, los novios para besarse y su cuñada para leer ayudándose de una lamparita de mano.

-nada…suelta Ron deteniendo con su llegada el parloteo de su esposa y regresando a su hermana al presente…ni una sola cama.

-pues andando…Ginny se pone de pié…más vale que empecemos el regreso.

-pararemos a mitad del camino…indica Harry…en ese poblado hay un hotel decente, agua caliente…saca un suspiro…y buena comida.

Ginny se ofrece a conducir, su esposo le dice que no es necesario, no está cansado. Se hacen al camino, pronto ella se relaja y de tanto en tanto cabecea, está a punto de quedarse dormida cuando llegan al poblado. No tiene problema para conseguir habitación, Ron suspira desanimado cuando escucha a su hermana pedir dos habitaciones.

Después de una buena cena se retiran a descansar, Ginny checa la hora, está segura de que Lily le llamará esa misma noche, se mete apresurada a la ducha, cuando sale el celular está sonando.

-hola

-hola mami…Lily habla casi en un murmullo

-cómo estás mi niña?

-bien

-tus compañeras?

-dormidas…suelta una risita ahogada, le emociona poder hablar con su madre.

-todo estará bien cariño, ya lo verás.

-lo se mami, es solo que este lugar me da miedo.

-que te causa miedo?

-todo, en las noches hay sombras por todas partes.

-es el dosel de las camas…aclara Ginny echando a reír…como la habitación es tan alta, la luz de las lámparas se proyecta extraño y hace que los cortinajes den unas sombras raras.

-pero igual me dan miedo si despierto en la noche.

-lo se cariño, solo procura no pensar en ello.

-mami?

-dime

-mi cuentas una historia?

-si cariño, solo dame un minuto…bota la mochila que dejo en la cama y se acomoda recargada en los cojines…había una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano…durante un rato se escucha la voz cálida de Ginny, se detiene cuando su hija comenta o pregunta algo y reanuda su relato…y fue así, que vivieron felices para siempre.

-qué bonito mami…Lily está prácticamente dormida…mañana me contarás otro?

-si mi vida, pero ahora tienes que dormir, guarda bien el celular, que no lo vean tus compañeras.

-seré cuidadosa mami, lo prometo.

-lo sé cariño

-buenas noches mami

-buenas noches Lily

-mami?

-si?

-te quiero.

-yo también.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry hace una pausa para almorzar, cansado de la oficina se va a la calle, se aleja un poco del centro bursátil, no quiere toparse a ningún conocido, necesita pensar. Bill ha dejado de buscarlo, no cree que Ginny haya olvidado ese asunto, si bien ya no se evitan su relación tampoco mejora, cada quien sigue por su lado. Se pregunta si recibirá un citatorio por parte de la corte.

Llega a una cafetería algo escondida, hace años que la conoce, siempre le ha gustado ya que tiene un ambiente íntimo y ha conservado su estilo con el paso de los años. Encuentra un lugar en la barra y come calmado.

-hola Harry…quien lo saluda le da una palmada en la espalda y se coloca a su lado. De inmediato, piensa que es Bill, se le atora el bocado, toma un poco de agua tratando de pasarlo, y se gira para ver al recién llegado.

-Percy?...no puede evitar la sorpresa en su voz, de su familia política es él con quien menos convive, nunca, desde que se conocen, se lo ha topado en un lugar público. De tanto en tanto Ron y el bromean con eso. Maldice su descuido pensando que, ante su negativa, Bill está utilizando a su hermano para contactarlo…que haces aquí?

-eso te pregunto yo...pide al camarero una jarra con agua…aquí almuerzo siempre, ahora estoy con unos compañeros…Harry dirige la mirada hacia donde señala, en la mesa hay dos tipos…pero tú estás algo alejado de tu oficina, no?

-si…saca aire aliviado…quise caminar un poco y comer en un sitio tranquilo.

-Estás preocupado?...cuestiona Percy, Harry lo mira buscando la burla en sus ojos, no encuentra nada…te veías metido en tus pensamientos.

-lo estoy…responde algo tosco…y tú sabes bien porqué

-no…agradece al camarero que ha dejado la jarra en la barra…como voy a saberlo?

-toda tu familia lo sabe…acusa seguro…no finjas que no…Percy lo observa en silencio, así que lo suelta de una vez… que tu hermana me ha pedido el divorcio.

-ah,…afirma con un gesto…eso

-como que eso?...Harry se siente dolido por el tono indiferente de su cuñado…acaso no te importa?

-la verdad no…suelta con su aire de superioridad…pueden solucionarlo si lo desean.

-yo sí quiero…habla dolido…pero tu hermana no.

-pues haz que quiera…Harry lo mira confundido…recuérdame como se hicieron novios.

-basta Percy…le advierte…esa historia se ha contado durante años, fuiste testigo de que la última vez a tu padre no le pareció.

-no es lo que dices, es como lo dices, vamos…el tono de su cuñado es amable…no la recuerdo, cuéntamela.

Harry saca aire, lo normal sería que lo mandara al diablo, así hacen siempre que los fastidia, pero ahora, sin saber por qué, le da gusto.

-entonces Gin, sale de entre la gente y se lanza a mis brazos.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día, cierto Harry?...él afirma…no te parece que ya es hora de que tú te lances a sus brazos?

-que quieres decir?

-que la vida en pareja es complicada…Percy mira sin ver hacia un punto fijo…el trabajo, los chicos, estrés, cansancio, no sé, el simple día a día, algunas veces nos separan. Empezamos con pequeñas diferencias que se vuelven grandes, el camino que juntos iniciamos de pronto se vuelve dos y sin darnos cuenta andamos cada quien en solitario, hasta que uno de los dos se pregunta, que hago aquí?...hace un pausa… es ahí cuando la pareja debe detenerse y recordar lo que la unió…sacude la cabeza como saliendo de un sueño…pero que se yo? solo soy el estirado Percy…toma la jarra con agua, le regala una sonrisa y una palmada en la espalda…hasta luego cuñado.

Harry piensa un poco en lo que ha dicho Percy, finalmente se dedica a terminar el almuerzo, para cuando sale de la cafetería su cuñado se ha marchado.

Más tarde se toma un tiempo para revisar su correo personal, tiene mensajes de los chicos, uno de Lily, le dice que está bien y que lo quiere, luego uno compartido por James y Albus, solo unas cuantas líneas, sonríe al recordar sus tiempos en el colegio, siempre corriendo de un lado para el otro, acompañado por Ron y Hermione y después solo él y Ginny.

Ginny, se repite, dirige la mirada hacia un lado de su escritorio, mueve unas cosas y observa una fotografía que se encontraba oculta detrás de un altero de papeles, ahí está ella, acompañada de sus tres hijos, todos sonriendo hacia la cámara. Fue tomada no hace mucho para sustituir otra con el mismo tema, pero con sus hijos más jóvenes. Mira detenidamente a James, con esa eterna expresión traviesa, se va con Albus, su apariencia tranquila oculta al diablillo que hay en él, sonríe y se detiene en Lily, la calidez en su mirada y su dulce sonrisa son idénticas a las de su madre. Regresa con Ginny, la observa a detalle, sus rasgos y expresión de mujer en plenitud, la sonrisa y esos ojos que lo atraparon en el momento mismo que dejó de verla como una niña, como la hermana de Ron. Sus ojos, frunce el ceño al observarlos bien, abre un cajón del escritorio y revuelve un poco las cosas buscando una carpeta donde guardó la foto anterior, la encuentra y la coloca junto a la otra, su vista pasa de una a otra, una vez, otra vez, siempre en los ojos de ella, el corazón le da un vuelco, en ambas fotografías su esposa sonríe ampliamente a la cámara, pero en la más reciente, esa sonrisa no llega a sus ojos.

Deja la silla y camina por la oficina, recuerda las palabras de Percy, las repasa insistentemente, sabe que hay crisis matrimoniales, ha escuchado de eso, pero a ellos no les ha pasado, si fuera así lo sabría. Han tenido una buena vida y una excelente relación, se aman, siempre se han amado. Los problemas se presentaron cuando su esposa empezó a cambiar, y no hace mucho de eso. Se acerca de nuevo al escritorio y toma las fotografías.

-Si tenías una excelente relación…murmura…como no te diste cuenta de esto?

Da un respingo al sonar el intercomunicador, es su asistente recordándole una reunión, ahoga una maldición y le dice que ya va. Saca aire frustrado al ver el altero de papeles que tiene que firmar esa misma tarde, ni esperanzas de llegar a casa a buena hora.


	20. Chapter 20

Cuando abre la puerta, lo reciben, como ya es costumbre, el silencio y la tenue luz de noche, se asoma a la cocina, su cena está ahí. Sube de inmediato a la planta alta, dirige la vista hacia la habitación de huéspedes, su esposa está despierta, la luz se filtra por debajo de la puerta. Arroja el saco y la corbata en la cama y se encamina hacia allá, espera que Ginny quiera charlar. La puerta solo está entornada, va a tocar cuando escucha su voz, suave y tierna, empuja suavemente la puerta, ella está en pijama, recostada de lado, dándole la espalda, hablando por el celular.

-si cariño...murmura dulcemente…así es.

Harry se pregunta con quien habla, pero no puede hacerse notar ni quedarse a escuchar, si lo sorprende espiándola empeorará la situación. Con cuidado jala la puerta y se marcha por el pasillo.

-y entonces…continúa Ginny…el príncipe y la princesa,

-vivieron felices por siempre!...completa ahogadamente Lily al otro lado del teléfono…que lindo mami!

-si cielo, el amor es lindo.

-yo también seré feliz por siempre?

-tú también mi niña, y tus hermanos.

-y tú mami?…hay ansiedad en su voz…eres feliz como la princesa?

-claro que si Lily…pasa saliva...soy muy feliz.

-y entonces, por qué no lo pareces?

-porque soy una bobita y se me olvida demostrarlo.

-en verdad mami?

-en verdad mi niña, como podría no serlo? Te tengo a ti…la niña suelta una risita…a tus hermanos, papá, los abuelos y a todos los demás.

-tienes razón…la niña suena aliviada...la bobita soy yo, porque creí que no lo eras.

-bueno mi niña…Ginny saca aire satisfecha…es hora de dormir, buenas noches.

-buenas noches mami, te quiero.

-yo también.

Ginny se incorpora, se regaña a si misma por su descuido, los niños son una esponja, Lily percibe que algo no anda bien y se inquieta.

-perfecto!...murmura mientras se mueve por la habitación, nota la puerta entreabierta, la cierra bien y sigue caminando…perfecto! Eres una tonta, afectar así a la niña.

Tratando de adaptarse a su nueva rutina, los días pasan rápidamente. Los padres de Ginny están encantados de tenerla para ellos cada tarde, pasan todo el tiempo que pueden en el jardín, disfrutando de los rezagos del calor, dentro de poco el clima los obligará a mantenerse dentro de la casa. El fin de semana llega de nuevo, Ginny, de pié en la acera observa el nuevo rótulo de la tienda, el publicista transformó algo simple en moderno, audaz y dinámico, las letras que conforman el nombre están inclinadas dando la impresión de que corrieran tras el logotipo, un balón de basquetbol, donde la conocida marca "Wilson" ha sido sustituida por "Weasley" Se va al interior, camina entre los pasillos observando los nuevos anaqueles y mostradores, que muestran la mercancía de manera simple y práctica. Baja al sótano, ocupado como bodega, todo en orden. Se dirige a la oficina, es increíble lo que el mobiliario nuevo puede hacer por el lugar, saluda a Sally y se dirige al muro junto a la puerta de su oficina, donde colocaron un pequeño aparador, ahí se exhiben dos o tres fotos de ella en su época de jugadora, unos trofeos y reconocimientos y el uniforme del equipo al cual pertenecía. Dibuja una sonrisa, si no fuera por Ethan que insistió sin descanso en que debía mostrar algo de esa etapa de su vida, esos recuerdos seguirían olvidados en una caja de cartón en la bodega.

-bien Sally…abre los brazos señalando en todas direcciones…que te parece?

-quedo muy bien Ginny…la chica sonríe complacida…en verdad la tienda necesitaba un cambio.

-creo que todo necesita un cambio…señala segura…de vez en cuando.

-bien…se sienta en una silla frente al escritorio de Sally…ya que la mañana está tranquila, cuéntame que pasa con Ethan?

-nada…la chica se cohíbe, no esperaba esa pregunta tan de golpe…que te ha dicho él?

-pues nada…Ginny echa a reír…cuando jugamos hablamos de boberías o de la asociación. Aunque tenemos amistad no me atrevo a preguntarle sobre ustedes.

-solo estamos saliendo Ginny…nerviosa mueve unos papeles…pero no es algo formal.

-a que te refieres con formal?

-pues, tú sabes, entre su trabajo y la asociación es difícil vernos seguido.

-no te desanimes Sally, Ethan es mayor que tú, toma las cosas de diferente manera, pero si ves que se toma demasiado tiempo, dale un empujón.

-cómo crees?...la chica suelta la risa…no puedo hacerlo, él fue muy claro sobre el tipo de relación que podíamos llevar, yo lo acepté, así que no puedo remilgar ahora.

-no remilgues…se recarga indolente en la silla…pero si te interesa, busca la manera de pasar más tiempo con él.

Hablan un poco más, luego Ginny ocupa su oficina y se dedican a trabajar.

Domingo por la mañana, Ethan y Ginny han terminado su juego, beben una botella de agua sentados en el pasto.

-no Ethan…protesta ella en cuanto pasa el trago de agua…estás loco.

-vamos Ginny…habla suplicante…es para una buena causa, que te cuesta?

-me cuesta no hacer el ridículo…suelta una risita…en medio del gimnasio abarrotado.

-que es de exhibición…insiste Ethan en tono frustrado…nadie espera un juego de verdad.

-y como lo esperarían?…ella no deja de reír…si las jugadoras andan en muletas, silla de ruedas, andador o arrastrando el oxígeno.

-como le exageras…Ethan se une a su risa al visualizar la imagen que ella presenta…ni que estuvieran tan mayores.

-Ethan, mírame….él lo hace…hace años que no juego, que no boto un balón, lo que hacemos aquí es tontear. No aguantaría un entrenamiento, menos un partido.

-no tendrán que jugar todo el partido, tendremos algunos relevos jóvenes, podemos mezclar a los integrantes.

-en verdad estás loco!...Ginny echa a reír, no puede parar, se recuesta en el pasto tratando de aligerar la presión en la panza…acaso quieres reventar a las jugadoras?

-no entiendo…Ethan ríe junto con ella…de que hablas?

-es un deporte rápido…sigue cuando se controla…obviamente generaciones tan diferentes no van al mismo ritmo, si mezclas edades tan variadas terminarás únicamente con gente joven en la cancha, porque las disque estrellas estarán tiradas por todas partes.

-entonces ayúdame…ruega de nuevo…solo un juego de exhibición, algo ligero, nada de presiones, pero eso sí…sonríe de nuevo…una que otra canasta.

-malo!...Ginny simula darle un golpe…no sé, en verdad, recién empiezo a pasar las tardes con mis padres, si les salgo con que ya no iré, se desilusionarán. Y por otra parte está mi rodilla quedó bastante sentida, no quiero arriesgarme.

-la Asociación necesita dinero urgentemente…habla ya serio…mantener a los chicos alejados de las calles cuesta bastante, todos los maestros trabajan como servicio social, pero hay que pagar los materiales, el local y muchas otras cosas. Tú sabes que tiene que sostenerse a base de eventos para recabar fondos y donativos de gente variada, el dinero no puede venir de un solo conducto. No tenemos la estructura ni los contactos para hacer eventos de los que tú hacías.

-sé que es difícil Ethan…habla comprensiva…y los esfuerzos que se tienen que hacer para conseguir las aportaciones.

-el juego de estrellas femenil es lo más grande que podemos organizar por el momento…sonríe pícaro…ya tengo confirmadas a varias…menciona sus nombres, ellas son amigas y conocidas de Ginny… solo me faltas tú.

-todas dijeron que si?...habla emocionada…vendrán para el juego?

-sí, se les complica pasar varios días en Londres así que entrenarán donde viven y viajaran únicamente para el partido…nota su titubeo, está a nada de convencerla…solo es una exhibición, se trata de pasar un buen rato, que la gente se divierta. Tienen admiradores Ginny, suficientes para una buena recaudación de fondos.

Insiste un poco más, motivada por ver a sus ex compañeras más que por el juego en sí, Ginny acepta.


	21. Chapter 21

Ginny reorganiza su rutina una vez más, recibe los entrenamientos en las instalaciones de la asociación, son tres horas diarias, eso le deja poco tiempo para ver a sus padres, pero se acomoda, no falta un solo día. Llega a casa agotada, después de una ducha, habla con Lily para perderse después en un sueño profundo.

Harry por su parte ha intentado acercase a ella, pero parece un imposible. Salvo la noche que la encontró hablando por teléfono no ha podido salir de la oficina más temprano, ni siquiera ha visto a sus amigos y cuando llega a casa ella está dormida.

Con toda intención Ginny ha evitado entregarle el documento de divorcio. Cada que aborda su vehículo la carpeta la mira desde su lugar en el compartimiento de una de las puertas, recordándole que tiene que hacerlo.

Transcurren unos días, es poco, casi nada, lo que la pareja se ha visto, cuando suena el celular de Harry a media tarde, es del colegio, toma la llamada y sostiene una conversación por cerca de media hora. Al terminar, respira profundo varias veces y marca al teléfono de su esposa, lo manda a buzón. Se detiene un poco, es inútil, por más que piense no sabe dónde pasa las tardes, marca de nuevo, nada. Se aventura y marca a la tienda.

-Hola Sally,

-Harry…la chica se extraña él nunca marca a la tienda…que tal?

-todo bien…responde seco…disculpa está Gin?

-no Harry…habla titubeante…ella no viene en las tardes.

-lo sé…suelta una risita forzada…pero no responde al celular y me urge localizarla, sabes dónde estará?

-posiblemente esté entrenando…entrenando? Se pregunta Harry…no tiene horario fijo, te doy el número de la asociación ellos le pasan el mensaje y te regresa la llamada. En caso de que no esté la encuentras en casa de tus suegros.

-de mis suegros?

-si Harry, ahí pasa ella las tardes.

Entre desesperado, enfadado y confundido, Harry marca al número que le dio Sally, su esposa no está, entrenó temprano y se marchó. Llama de nuevo al celular, no responde, aprieta su teléfono conteniéndose para no arrojarlo hasta donde le alcance la mano. Sin más remedio marca a casa de sus suegros, la persona que los atiende es quien responde, pide hablar con su esposa, pasan un par de minutos y se pone al teléfono.

-Harry?

-te espero en casa dentro de una hora…suelta hosco

-recién voy llegando, regreso más tarde.

-dije en una hora, Gin…saca aire…ya basta de provocarme, no lo harás más.

Es raro que Harry le hable a casa de sus padres por lo que busca desesperada el celular, en su bolso no está, en los bolsillos del pantalón tampoco. Se despide de sus padres con una excusa creíble, en cuanto aborda la camioneta sigue buscando el dichoso celular, ahí está, en el tablero, le tiemblan las manos mientras lo revisa; tres llamadas de su esposo y dos del colegio, se le va el color y el aliento.

Enciende el motor y se hace al camino, le cuesta pero se controla, igual no puede hacer nada ya, esto no lo para nadie. En cuanto abre la cochera su corazón se acelera de nuevo, su esposo la espera. En efecto, Harry recorre la sala de un lado a otro, en cuanto ella se acerca su mirada se cruza, sin proponérselo ella retrocede, la mira dolido, confundido, enfadado.

-Dime…intenta que no le tiemble la voz…que pasa?

-pasa…Harry no aparta su vista de ella…que hablaron del colegio, eres el primer contacto pero como afortunadamente no respondiste el teléfono por estar jugando a no sé qué…no puede evitar sonar irónico…me localizaron a mí y sorpresa! Le confiscaron un celular a Lily, por lo que está así…hace un gesto con la mano…de que la expulsen. El director nos espera por la mañana, así que prepárate porque salimos temprano…se encamina hacia las escaleras.

-Harry,

-no me interesa lo que tengas que decir…suelta sin mirar atrás…salgo a las cinco de la mañana, contigo o sin ti.

Ginny no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, toma una taza de café cuando Harry se reúne con ella. Sin apenas cruzar palabra se hacen al camino en un viaje muy diferente al anterior, que si bien no fue en las mejores condiciones, en este, el silencio cae pesadamente sobre ellos.

Llegan al colegio, el director los recibe de inmediato, les explica la situación y saca el celular de un cajón.

-asumo la responsabilidad…suelta Ginny de inmediato…yo le di el teléfono a mi hija.

-señora Potter…el director habla calmado…usted conoce las reglas, de nada vale que asuma la responsabilidad cuando quien está faltando al reglamento es su hija.

-es una niña…la defiende…no termina de acomodarse en el colegio, además solo habla conmigo, entiéndalo por favor.

-con estas ayudas menos lo hará…señala el director…la prohibición del teléfono y el uso limitado del internet tiene como objetivo el que los chicos se concentren en las actividades que el internado les brinda y se adapten más rápidamente.

-estoy seguro…interviene Harry…que podemos llegar a un arreglo, es la primera infracción de la niña y como usted sabe, además de cubrir todos los gastos del colegio, cada año hacemos donativos importantes.

-Desde luego señor Potter, Lily no ha estado cerca de ser expulsada, pero es importante una llamada de atención.

-quiero ver a mi hija…Ginny corta el discurso que adivina está a punto de soltar el director…ahora, si no le molesta.

-la llamaré

-Harry…se gira hacia su esposo en cuanto el hombre deja la habitación…por favor habla con Lily

-eso haré…la mira serio…no te preocupes.

-permítele hablar…insiste Ginny…obsérvala, no está preparada para el internado, la está pasando muy mal.

-eso puedo juzgarlo yo, te dije que no me interesa hablar contigo.

-Harry

-basta Gin…deja la silla y se aparta de su lado…ya hiciste bastante, no te parece?

Una llorosa Lily entra en el despacho, de inmediato se lanza a los brazos de su madre.

-lo siento mami…la abraza fuerte por la cintura…me quedé dormida y olvidé guardarlo.

-no cielo…Ginny se inclina y seca sus lágrimas…no llores, si no pasa nada, todo está bien.

-en verdad papá?

-si hija…Harry se pone a su altura…tu no hiciste nada, no tienes porqué llorar, ven y dame un abrazo.

La pequeña se abraza a su padre, Harry rompe el abrazo y se lleva a la niña hasta un rincón de la oficina, se sientan y hablan por un rato.

-despídete de mamá princesa…suelta Harry en cuanto se reúnen de nuevo…tenemos que regresar.

Ginny no puede creer lo que escucha, gira la cabeza hacia su esposo tan rápido que le truena el cuello, todo se le viene encima, se ha equivocado, hizo las cosas mal, el mundo está de cabeza y ella junto con él.

-adiós mami…Lily la abraza de nuevo, su madre apenas es capaz de corresponderle…la vacaciones de navidad están cerca, nos veremos entonces.

-mi niña…Ginny no se puede contener, besa el rostro de su hija una y otra vez…estarás bien, lo prometo.

-sí, mami

El director acompaña a la pequeña a la salida donde la espera un maestro para regresarla a su salón de clases.

-bien señores Potter…el hombre suena satisfecho…por mi parte es todo.

-por la nuestra también…dice Harry al tiempo que estrecha la mano del director…agradecemos su comprensión.

-revoco mi permiso para que mi hija estudie aquí…suelta Ginny en un tono de voz más alto de lo normal…me la llevo ahora mismo.

Harry y el Director la miran como si hubiera perdido la razón, ella desafiante, ningún chico puede permanecer interno sin el permiso de ambos padres.

-señora Potter…el director es el primero en reaccionar…reconsidere por favor.

-nos permite?...pide un asombrado Harry, el hombre deja la habitación de nuevo…te has propuesto acabar conmigo?...acusa en cuanto quedan solos…hasta donde piensas llegar?

-por el bienestar de cualquiera de mis hijos…suena rotunda…hasta donde tenga que hacerlo Harry. Te pedí que la escucharas, que la observaras, Lily no está bien…se desespera porque él entienda…te lo dije antes de que llegara, no está preparada para el internado, está asustada, necesita a su mamá, me necesita a mí.

-hablé con ella…se defiende…lo viste, me dijo que quiere quedarse.

-te dice lo que quieres escuchar, pero que acaso no la ves?

-estaba asustada…admite…gracias a ti, creía que la iban a sacar del colegio.

-revocaré mi permiso Harry…reitera cansada…Lily no se queda. Si está lista, el año próximo regresa.

Harry la observa, se pregunta si así serán ya las cosas entre ellos, enfrentándose por todo y por todos, hace un gesto de rendición, no puede obligarla a sostener su permiso.

El director vuelve a la habitación, Ginny reitera la revocación de su permiso y una hora más tarde, después de saludar a James y Albus, salen del internado llevando a Lily con ellos.


	22. Chapter 22

En cuanto cruzan la reja del internado Harry mira a su hija por el espejo retrovisor, no tuvo tiempo de quitarse el uniforme, va cambiándose arrojando la ropa hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta. Pronto queda en camiseta y pantaloncillos, Harry frunce el ceño al notarla más delgada, Lily lo pilla viéndola, él sonríe y le hace un guiño, la niña reacciona atrapando su rostro y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-épale!...suelta él manteniendo como puede la vista en el camino…gracias princesa!

-te quiero papá!

-igual yo cariño,

-y a ti mami…se va con Ginny y hace lo mismo…te quiero!

-y yo cielo…suelta una risita tratando de que su hija afloje la presión sobre su cuello.

Lily regresa a su sitio, termina de vestirse, se acerca hasta quedar su rostro en medio de sus padres y empieza a parlotear, ya le habla a su padre de una cosa ya le cuenta a su madre otras más. En consideración a la pequeña ambos se esfuerzan por mantener un ambiente agradable, pero entre ellos no cruzan palabra.

-siéntate bien cielo…pide Ginny en una pausa que hace la niña…y ponte el cinturón.

-déjala…murmura Harry…el camino está tranquilo.

-tenemos que hacer una parada…sigue Ginny…Lily no almorzó.

-y nosotros no hemos tomado ni café…acepta él…me detendré en el poblado de la otra vez, te parece?

-sí, es un buen lugar.

Mientras comen Harry no puede evitar observar a su hija, Ginny pidió para ella pescado y papas fritas, ayudada por su madre el pescado rápidamente desapareció y ahora engulle las papas una a una metiéndolas antes en la salsa de tomate.

-princesa…dice cuando ella casi ha terminado su comida…tu madre y yo pagamos bastante dinero a ese colegio…habla bromeando…que acaso no te alimentaban?

-si papá…mete otra papa en la salsa y luego a su boca…pero casi no comía.

-por qué?...insiste él…no te gustaba?

-no sé...Lily se encoge de hombros y come su última papa…no tenía mucha hambre…limpia sus manos y boca…puedo ir a ver los peces?...señala una pecera que ocupa todo un muro.

-si…es su madre quien responde…pero no te alejes de ahí.

Sin la pequeña en la mesa se hace el silencio, cada quien se mete en sus pensamientos, por la cabeza de Harry pasan cosas sueltas, cosas como diferencias pequeñas que se vuelven grandes y caminos en solitario.

Ginny por su parte piensa en la solicitud de divorcio que sigue en la camioneta y en la expresión de su esposo cuando reiteró su decisión de sacar a su hija del internado. El corazón late acelerado al reconocer que Bill tiene razón, su esposo firmará. El corazón se acelera más, tiene miedo, y si no resulta como ella espera? Y si Harry admite que no la ama ya? Se equivocó hace años cuando empezaron a cambiar, y si ahora se equivoca de nuevo? Bill le advirtió que era una medida arriesgada, pero si ya no hay amor entre ellos, para que continuar?

-como la noche…suelta Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos…y el día.

-cómo?

-como la noche y el día…repite señalando a su hija que se mueve observando los peces…en el colegio pensé que su comportamiento se debía a que estaba asustada por el celular y porque creía que la echarían, pero fuera de ahí, es la Lily de siempre.

Ginny no dice nada, cierra los ojos por un momento agradecida de que él note la diferencia.

-y está más menuda de lo que es…continúa ante el silencio de su esposa…que ahí no se dieron cuenta de que no se alimentaba bien?

-son muchos chicos…aclara ella…entre tantos es difícil notarlo.

-pero, y sus maestros?...insiste Harry…ellos son expertos en el comportamiento infantil, debieron notar algo.

-supondrían que es el proceso normal de adaptación.

-yo también creí que se adaptaría, pero tú no.

-es diferente Harry….habla sincera…si bien los dos siempre hemos trabajado, yo soy su madre, yo los crie y tú, por el trabajo, has pasado más tiempo alejado de ellos, es normal.

-no puedo aceptar que el internado no sea para ella…habla frustrado…es un buen sitio, un excelente colegio, lo fue para nosotros, lo es para James y Albus, porque no puede ser para Lily?

-para mí no lo fue Harry…él la mira sorprendido…al menos no al principio.

-como puede ser?

-el primer año fue una pesadilla…habla pensativa recordándose cuando tenía la edad de su hija…viendo que mis hermanos entraban a ese colegio y escuchando las cosas divertidas que contaban cuando estaban en casa, yo desesperaba por ir también al internado. Cuando el momento llegó pronto me di cuenta que todos hablaban solo de lo maravilloso que era estar ahí, pero nadie te decía lo malo; que extrañarías a tus padres, tu casa, que el lugar por las noches da miedo, que tienes que echarte encima toda la ropa que puedas porque es tremendamente frío y que no te puedes rezagar al final de clases porque es fácil perderse entre los pasillos solitarios. Que te toparás con niños como tú, pero que también hay otros aprovechados que registrarán y hasta robarán tus cosas. Y que tendrás que aprender a defenderte solo, porque el número de estudiantes simplemente rebasa a los supervisores.

-yo no recuerdo mis inicios así…interviene Harry…o será que ya la pasaba bastante mal en casa de mis tíos, que el internado fue un alivio. Ron y Hermione tampoco se quejaron.

-A Ron y a ti, como a todos los varones, les encanta porque no tienen a sus padres o tutores encima, a Hermione, supongo que no le fue tan difícil adaptarse porque aún fuera del colegio siempre estuvo metida en los libros. Pero yo estuve pegada a mamá y la extrañé tanto que sufrí horrores. No estaba lista para el internado como no lo está Lily ahora.

-alguna vez se los dijiste?

-En vacaciones de navidad lo intenté, todos estaban en su habitación, solo mamá y papá se quedaron charlando. Pensando que era buen momento bajé y antes de entrar a la cocina escuché que hablaban de los gastos. Con los obsequios de navidad y la cena, se habían quedado prácticamente sin nada. Escuché a mi padre agradecer por las becas, así que regresé a mi habitación y ahí quedó el asunto. Yo no tuve opción Harry, ni mis padres, pero nuestros hijos si la tienen.

-estoy convencida de que cuando te adaptas…continúa ante el silencio de su esposo…el lugar es increíble, lo puedes pasar genial y hacer muchos amigos…sonríe al recordar sus amistades de ese entonces… y académicamente no hay colegio que lo supere, pero también creo que el sistema de interno no es para todos…mira a su hija que sigue entretenida en la pecera…sé lo que sufrió Lily estos meses, no quiero pensar como pasará seis años si este tipo de educación no es para ella.

Harry no aparta la vista de Ginny, enterarse que le batalló en su primer año en el internado lo ha tomado por sorpresa. Nunca lo había mencionado. Por otra parte, hace años que no charlaban así, concluye que hay demasiadas cosas que se han quedado guardadas.


	23. Chapter 23

Llegan a casa ya de noche, Harry baja el equipaje de su hija mientras ella se mete a la ducha y su madre prepara una cena ligera.

Harry se detiene en la puerta de la cocina, observa a Ginny moverse rápidamente por la cocina preparando unos sándwiches y colocándolos en un platón.

-dejé las cosas de Lily en su habitación.

-está bien…responde sin apartar la vista de lo que hace…mañana las acomodo…él se gira para retirarse, ella nota su movimiento con el rabillo del ojo…espera Harry, quieres cenar?...se miran por un momento, el asiente con un gesto y toma su lugar en la mesa. Lily baja ya en pijama dando saltitos por la escalera, la energía no se le acaba, apenas se sienta y reanuda su parloteo.

Harry empieza a comer escuchando hablar a Lily, muerde el sándwich y se detiene en el primer bocado, le parece que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que comió algo preparado por su esposa. Frunce el ceño, no tiene nada especial, él vio como los preparaba, solo es pan con mayonesa y un poco de mostaza, jamón y queso, pero el sándwich sabe delicioso.

-pasa algo?...cuestiona Ginny al ver que ha dejado de comer…está mal?

-no…apoya su respuesta con un gesto y continúa comiendo.

-está rico…dice Lily viéndolo sonriente…cierto papá?

-cierto niña hablantina…regaña cariñoso, quita con una servilleta rastros de mayonesa y mostaza que manchan la mejilla de su hija…está muy rico.

Apenas terminan de cenar cuando Lily empieza a luchar contra el sueño, Ginny le dice que es hora de irse a la cama, pero ella se resiste, finalmente el cansancio la vence y su madre la lleva a la habitación.

-Gin…Harry la llama cuando se dirigen a la escalera…bajas de nuevo?...la mira serio...tenemos que hablar.

-si…responde ahogada…la acomodo y regreso.

Lily está fuera de combate, llega a su cama y se deja caer de cualquier forma, Ginny la acomoda, la cubre con las frazadas, besa su frente y sale sin hacer ruido.

Conforme baja la escalera, el aroma de café filtrándose llega hasta ella, en la cocina su esposo termina de lavar los trastos, en la mesa limpia esperan las tazas que la bebida esté lista.

-ya estoy aquí…habla suavemente, él se gira, seca sus manos con un paño y señala una silla.

-no creas…empieza Harry una vez que están cómodamente sentados…que deseché lo que dijiste la noche de la gala, a pesar de mi constante negativa para recibir a Bill he pensado en eso y en muchas otras cosas. Esto es de locos Gin, al menos para mí, en un momento estamos, según yo bien y al siguiente eres otra. En abierta provocación, sin considerarme, haz hecho un cambio tras otro y ya no sé si voy o vengo…se incorpora para ir por la cafetera, Ginny cierra los ojos y jala aire…desde esa noche nos evitamos constantemente, si no es por el incidente de Lily quizá seguiríamos así no se por cuánto tiempo…ella asiente…pero después de lo sucedido hoy tenemos que poner punto final a esta situación.

-Reconozco…sigue al ver que ella toma en silencio el café…que tenías razón con Lily y por eso mismo te digo; ya basta, quiero mi vida de regreso, ganaste, no lo comprendo pero si tienes claro que quieres seguir tu vida sin mí…hace un gesto con la mano…adelante. Dile a Bill que me llame, revisaré la solicitud de divorcio.

Ginny toma un poco más de café retrasando el momento de hablar, el corazón late en su garganta no cree poder emitir sonido.

-pero quiero advertirte…sigue Harry…que no te quedarás con todo. Así que necesitamos llegar a un acuerdo antes de que los abogados metan las manos. He trabajado mucho Gin, no creo justo quedarme con las manos vacías y mucho menos sin mis hijos.

-hemos trabajo mucho Harry…corrige dolida…los dos, día tras día, hombro con hombro, lo que tenemos no lo hiciste solo, yo también estuve ahí.

-De acuerdo…asiente con un gesto...por eso debemos de ser coherentes en el arreglo. No puedo empezar de cero Gin, ya no tengo edad para eso y los gastos de los chicos son elevados.

-no te preocupes Harry…deja la silla…claro que no te quedarás sin nada, permíteme…sale de la cocina y se va a la camioneta, se recarga por un momento en el vehículo...este es el siguiente paso, lo sabes…murmura para sí tratando de controlarse...toma la carpeta y regresa con su esposo…aquí tienes…desliza el documento hacia él…no tienes que firmar ahora, revísalo con calma y si quieres háblalo con el abogado.

Harry ignora la sugerencia, abre la carpeta, se extraña al ver solo dos hojas, pensaba que sería todo un legajo que tendría que revisar cuidadosamente, partida por partida.

-tanto así ansias tu libertad?...suelta sentido cuando termina de leer, agitando suavemente las hojas…te urge regresar a la soltería?

-no es así…reprocha ella…no digas bobadas!

-bobadas!...el resentimiento se nota en la voz de Harry que deja la silla y se mueve por la cocina sin dejar de agitar las hojas…estás renunciando a todo! También a tus hijos!

-claro que no!...ella se incorpora enfrentándolo…no manipules las cosas, no estoy renunciando a ellos!

-no?...relee rápidamente las hojas buscando una parte en específico…aquí está!...suelta triunfante…"los hijos varones del matrimonio, quedan en libertad de elegir con cuál de los padres desean vivir. La demandante solicita la custodia de la niña, por cuestión de género", o sea que si Lily no fuera mujer también la dejarías atrás!

-que no es así Harry!...la desesperación hace que el llanto cierre su garganta, lucha por contener las lágrimas…los chicos son mayores, tienen derecho a tomar una decisión. Lily es mujercita, me necesita a mí, ya lo hablamos con la situación del colegio!

-dime la verdad Gin!...de dos zancadas llega hasta ella, la toma del brazo y la sacude…hay otro hombre?

Ella lo mira confundida para luego echar a reír de manera decepcionada, triste.

-ay Harry…mueve la cabeza en un gesto negativo…a pesar de todo, no creí que consideraras que valgo tan poco que necesito un hombre para retomar las riendas de mi vida.

-entonces, dime por qué?...suelta las hojas de manera despectiva sobre la mesa…porqué renunciar a todo?, porqué dejar a tus hijos libres de elegir, cuando aún son menores?

-yo tengo la tienda…se encoge de hombros…da suficiente para vivir bien, y los chicos…hace una pausa, lo mira de frente, Harry ve por un momento en sus ojos a la Ginny de antes…porque si pido la custodia la corte me favorecerá, por mucho que tu des la batalla, y así, ellos te elegirán a ti.

-y lo dices tan tranquila…frustrado se aleja un poco de ella…tan sin interés.

-que no es así, ciego!...arremete Ginny… Que me duele que te quedes solo!...gira y deja la cocina dirigiéndose lo más rápido que puede a la habitación de huéspedes.


	24. Chapter 24

-mami?...Ginny se incorpora de inmediato, Lily está de pie junto a su cama…porqué dormiste aquí?

-cielo…sale de la cama, abraza a la niña que aun viste pijama pero está totalmente alerta…buenos días.

-buenos días mami…Lily le regala una sonrisa…fui a tu habitación pero no estabas, te he buscado por toda la casa.

-lo siento cariño…sale de la cama y regresan al cuarto de la niña…no esperaba que te levantaras tan temprano.

Se ocupan en su arreglo, Lily sigue extrañada de haber encontrado a su madre en la habitación de huéspedes pero cada que quiere preguntar de nuevo, Ginny rápidamente desvía su atención hacia otra cosa.

Ya en la planta baja, Ginny se entretiene un poco con el ama de llaves antes de servir el desayuno, con la niña en casa nuevamente hay que cambiar la rutina, ella tendrá que cocinar de nuevo, no hay opción, sus hijos están acostumbrados a que ella los atienda, pero por ese día su hija tendrá que conformarse con la comida que prepare el servicio. Harry se reúne con ellas, saluda amoroso a su hija y con su esposa cruza un saludo cordial, sin roce físico, y de inmediato se sirve el desayuno.

-papá…Lily habla pensativa…estás enojado con mami?

-no cariño…él deja con cuidado la taza de café en el platillo…porque dices eso?

-no durmió contigo

-no Lily…responde a su hija pero cruza la mirada con su esposa…tu mamá ya no duerme conmigo.

-por qué?...los ojos de la niña se hacen agua.

-no llores mi niña…Harry deja su lugar, se acerca a la niña y besa su frente…pregúntale a mamá, ella tiene todas las respuestas de nuestra familia…le dirige una fría mirada a Ginny y se despide.

-mami?...insiste Lily con voz temblorosa

-no pasa nada cielo…su madre trata de calmarla…no te pongas así…se angustia al ver que gruesas lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas de su hija…estoy un poco enferma, tomo medicina por las noches así que duermo en esa habitación para que tu padre y yo estemos cómodos.

-que te duele?...la niña se escucha ahora asustada…es malo?

-la cabeza cielo…seca la carita de Lily con una servilleta desechable…y no es malo, pronto pasará.

-y volverás a dormir con papá?

-claro que sí…acaricia su mejilla y suelta una risita…pronto estaré mejor.

-que tan pronto?

-pronto cielo…empieza a desesperar…muy pronto…suena el celular de Ginny, es Harry, deja la mesa buscando un poco de privacidad… ahora termina de desayunar que tenemos cosas que hacer.

-dime?

-la conversación de ayer no ha terminado…se escucha el sonido del tráfico…aún tenemos acuerdos que tomar sin los abogados.

-lo sé…no puede evitar sonar rencorosa…me dejaste sola para hablar con Lily.

-es lo que corresponde…sigue en su tono frio…eres tú quien causa esto, tú lo explicas.

Ambos pasan el día como pueden, Ginny se desplaza de un lado a otro llevando a la niña con ella, va a su antiguo colegio, es una buena niña, no tiene problema en que la directora le haga un lugar. Algunas cosas del material escolar no coinciden con el programa del internado así que compran lo que hace falta en el centro, cuando van a la tienda de deportes. Nota a Sally algo ausente pero sus propias preocupaciones le impiden acercarse a ella, apenas si cruzan palabra despachando los pendientes, mientras la niña explora la tienda recién remodelada. Almuerzan también en el centro y terminando ya es hora del entrenamiento, Ginny siente desfallecer, no puede con tanto, por un momento piensa en echarse para atrás pero la voz y expresión emocionada de Ethan contándole lo adelantados que van los preparativos, la hacen desistir. Después del entrenamiento se van a casa de los señores Weasley, los abuelos se emocionan al ver a su nieta, egoístamente Ginny la deja con ellos, llega hasta un sillón donde se deja caer y pronto está perdida en su sueño.

-qué?... grita Hermione haciendo que Ron de un salto…que hizo qué, Harry?

-revocó su permiso para que Lily siguiera en el internado…él checa la hora, no tiene mucho tiempo, llegó a casa de sus amigos con la firme intención de una visita corta, pero su amiga no lo deja partir…así que la trajimos con nosotros.

-por Dios!...Hermione deja el sillón y camina de un lado a otro gesticulando con las manos…no puede ser! Pero que se le ha metido a Ginny? Mira que sacar a Lily del internado? Está decidida a imponer su ley y no se detendrá Harry…agita un dedo frente al rostro de él…te vas a acordar de mí.

-basta Hermione…Ron también deja su sitio y se acerca a ella…estás hablando de mi hermana!

-eso no quita que está actuando como una loca!...vuelve a moverse por la habitación…despreciar así un lugar en el mejor colegio de Inglaterra!

-dije que basta!...Ron la toma por un brazo y la obliga a regresar a su sitio…el que Harry nos cuente sus cosas no significa que tengamos el derecho de entrometernos, y menos agrediendo a una persona que está ausente!

-basta los dos!...Harry los mira como si fuera la primera vez…ahora se van a enfrentar ustedes por un problema ajeno?

-ajeno?...Hermione está más que dolida…somos mejores amigos Harry, no es ajeno.

-no me malinterpretes…modifica su tono de voz…somos mejores amigos, sí. Pero Ginny y yo aún estamos casados, es mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y la estás ofendiendo.

-lo siento.

-no te preocupes…todos vuelven a sus lugares…solo evita que se repita, por favor. Ayer entendí que tenía razón con Lily, fue como si de pronto la viera a través de sus ojos, mi hija no está preparada para el internado y si no puede regresar, estudiará aquí. También comprendí que nada gano forzándola a continuar a mi lado…hace una pausa…así que acepté el divorcio.

-bajo que términos?...salta Hermione de nuevo…no me digas que aceptaste todas sus demandas?

-no está demandando nada…Harry suena agotado…y aún estamos hablando. Tenemos que tomar acuerdos antes de que esto continúe, así que me marcho…se acerca decidido a la puerta…gracias por escucharme, regreso después.

Ya en casa tienen una cena tranquila, los dos adultos se notan cansados, sin embargo Lily luce más alerta que nunca.

-si mami estuviera enferma la echarías de tu habitación papá?...suelta la niña mientras comen el postre…hasta que sanara?

-claro que no…aclara Harry sin notar las señas que hace Ginny…los esposos se cuidan uno al otro, están juntos sanos o enfermos.

-como los abuelos?...insiste la pequeña recordando su visita de esa tarde…que se acompañan siempre?

-si…responde pensativo recordando que hace tiempo no ve a sus suegros…como los abuelos hija.

-entonces porque mamá duerme en otra habitación?

-no es igual Lily…interviene Ginny, trata de cambiar de tema pero la niña no cae.

-papá ha dicho que sí.

-a veces las cosas no son tan simples hija…aclara Harry tratado de captar de que va eso...son diferentes.

-por qué?…machaca la niña, ha dejado de comer y mira de uno a otro…son esposos y mamá está enferma, debes cuidarla, tienen que estar juntos.

-no es así de fácil cariño…aclara sin más remedio Ginny…esa es ahora mi habitación.

-entonces mentiste!...Lily hace un puchero…papá si está enfadado contigo y te echó de la habitación!

-por Dios hija!...Ginny pasa saliva nerviosa…no está enfadado y no me echó!

-entonces esta noche dormirás con él…la pequeña habla confiada…como antes de que me fuera al colegio.

Harry y Ginny se miran, ella desesperada busca apoyo, él simplemente sonríe travieso de la sagacidad de su hija y levanta una ceja retándola a que la contradiga. Será interesante ver como Ginny se enfrenta a su hija, si son idénticas.

Madre e hija se enfrascan en un cruce de palabras, finalmente esa noche Ginny regresa a la habitación matrimonial.


	25. Chapter 25

Cómodamente hundido en los cojines y bajo las sábanas, Harry observa a su esposa que en pijama, va y viene por la habitación mirando insistente el reloj.

-acuéstate de una vez…habla cansino…cuanto más estarás así?

-aguardaré a que Lily se duerma…aclara sin detenerse…para irme a la otra habitación.

-entonces siéntate…señala un sillón…necesito levantarme temprano y tu ir y venir me está enloqueciendo.

Ginny saca aire al tiempo de que se deja caer en el sillón.

-si me hubieras ayudado…habla con reproche.

-a qué?, ni siquiera sabía por dónde iba…su tono es amable…además que podía decirle? Lo mismo que tú?...saca aire…Lily no es ninguna tonta, eso quedó más que claro. Además ya te lo dije, conmigo no cuentas, eres tu quien quiere esto así que te corresponden las explicaciones.

-Harry

-es justo Gin,

-lo sé…deja el sillón y se mueve de nuevo…pero ahora tiene que entender que aquella es mi habitación.

-le pides demasiado, no es una tonta pero sigue siendo una niña, no entenderá a menos que le hables con la verdad y aun así será difícil.

-no puedo decírselo Harry, no ahora, hablaré con los tres cuando esto se encamine.

-pues entonces…da unos golpes suaves en el lado vacío de la cama…ven aquí, porque te atrapará si insistes en pasar la noche fuera de esta cama.

-esperaré a que se duerma…insiste terca…y me iré.

-como quieras...hace un gesto de rendición…buenas noches…se gira dándole la espalda.

-dijiste que aun teníamos cosas que hablar, puede ser ahora?

-no Gin…continua en la misma postura…en verdad estoy cansado, lo vemos mañana.

-está bien, buenas noches.

-buenas noches.

Harry cierra los ojos fingiendo que intenta dormir, si bien llegó cansado la escena de Lily lo despabiló por completo, dibuja una sonrisa al recordar la voz de la pequeña, suave, dulce y engañosa hasta que consiguió lo que quería. La posibilidad de que Ginny regrese a su cama lo tiene nervioso, no puede negarlo, a pesar de que ella quiera el divorcio, de los años de matrimonio y de que lleva poco tiempo en la habitación de huéspedes, la extraña.

-no puede ser!...suelta en voz baja Ginny al tiempo que se acerca a la ventana.

-ahora que pasa?...cuestiona girándose para quedar frente a ella…que es?

-está lloviendo…responde casi sin aliento.

-igual es solo lluvia…la anima…que no lo creo…agrega por lo bajo. En eso un relámpago cruza el cielo y un instante después se escucha el ruido característico.

-diez…murmura Harry sonriendo y recargándose de nuevo en los cojines…nueve, ocho, retírate de la ventana Gin…se interrumpe ante el retumbar de otro rayo…siete, seis

-mami?...una soñolienta Lily asoma por la puerta…mami?

-aquí estoy cielo…Ginny se acerca, tomándola por los hombros la gira para irse con ella a su dormitorio…vamos a tu cama, no pasa nada, solo es lluvia…en eso la contradice un trueno que hace vibrar los vidrios de las ventanas.

-mami!...Lily se gira, se aprieta a ella, la empuja y Ginny camina de reversa…puedo dormir aquí?

-si puedes mi niña…se apresura a responder Harry…pero tendrá que ser en el sillón.

-lo sé papá...responde calmada…ya estoy grande.

Frustrada Ginny saca unas sábanas y cojines, rápidamente Lily se acomoda. Ella se gira buscando a Harry, éste se encoge de hombros y de nuevo da unos golpecitos al lado vacío de la cama.

-gírate para el otro lado…murmura mandona mientras se acomoda.

-gírate tú, ambos dormimos de este lado…la abruma Harry acomodándose a su vez quedando frente a ella…lo sabes.

-hace cosa de nada…reclama…me dabas la espalda.

-pero solo es por mientras, dormido me giro, también lo sabes.

-bien…admite renegando…pero mantente en tu lado de la cama.

-lo haré…acepta sacando aire…ahora cállate o no dejarás dormir a Lily.

Se quedan en silencio, los rayos y truenos siguen un poco más retirados, pero la tormenta no termina de pasar, Lily se estremece un poco.

-y con todo esto…suelta Ginny mientras la observa…insistías en que se adaptaría al internado.

-fui un idiota…admite él hablando muy cerca de su oído…es verdad. No le dí mayor importancia a sus miedos, pensé que la compañía de las otras niñas y lo bello que es ese lugar, serían aliciente para que los superara. Pero tú tampoco dijiste nada…reprocha suave…hasta ese día en la estación, así que yo pensé

-que era solo un titubeo de momento…termina ella pensativa…lo sé Harry, no todo es tu culpa.

Los truenos se escuchan cada vez más apagados, el grueso de la tormenta ha pasado dejando una suave lluvia.

-vamos a dormir...habla agradecido por sus palabras…después hablamos de eso.

-si

Ambos dejan escapar un suspiro y cierran los ojos, el suave golpeo de la lluvia al caer los relaja y pronto están profundamente dormidos. En medio de la noche Ginny siente frio, a tientas busca la sabana para cubrirse, de pronto una tibieza la recorre, se mueve murmurando entre sueños.

-shhh...dicen tiernamente a su oído…soy yo…Harry acomoda la ropa de cama y la abraza por la cintura pegándola a él…solo soy yo.

Cuando Ginny despierta no se mueve de inmediato, sus ojos se topan con el reloj en la mesa de noche, aún es temprano pero la lluvia no cesa. Lily tiene que reintegrase a la escuela, tendrán que salir más temprano ya que el tráfico estará difícil. Continua sin moverse un poco más, siente la suave opresión del brazo de Harry en su cintura y escucha su respiración tranquila.

-dije que te mantuvieras en tu lado de la cama….murmura cubriendo con su mano la de él en una suave caricia.

-eras tú quien tenía frio…aclara una voz ronca y queda sobresaltándola, intenta salir de la cama, el brazo se cierra impidiéndoselo…yo solo te di calor.

-pensé que dormías.

-lo sé…se mueve apretándose un poco más…es interesante como actúas cuando crees que estoy dormido.

Ella guarda silencio, en ese momento siente que puede hablar con su esposo de cualquier cosa, se pregunta por enésima vez si no se está equivocando de nuevo, puede ser que después de todo no sea tan difícil acercarse a Harry.

-entraré primero a la ducha…aclara él saliendo de la cama, rompiendo el optimismo de Ginny como si fuera una pompa de jabón…mi día empieza temprano y con este clima el tráfico estará imposible, será mejor activarse.

Ella se queda con la vista fija en la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño, desanimada lanza un suspiro y deja la cama. Lily duerme profundamente, siente remordimiento por despertarla mas temprano pero no hay de otra si quieren llegar a tiempo al colegio.

La niña protesta un poco pero se deja llevar por su madre a su dormitorio, se ocupa cada quien en su arreglo. Ellas están en la cocina cuando Harry baja, Ginny tiene listo el desayuno y lo sirve.

-no para mí, gracias…declina su esposo apurando el café…no tengo tiempo, tomaré algo en la oficina. Adiós mi niña…se inclina y besa a su hija…que tengas un lindo día. Nos vemos en la noche…dice a Ginny y se va rumbo a la cochera.

-adiós papá…responde Lily distraída para luego dar un grito…papá!

-qué pasa?...habla impaciente asomando por la puerta…porque esos gritos Lily?

-no te despediste de mami…reclama la niña.

-si lo hice…aclara empezando a exasperarse…le dije que nos vemos en la noche.

-eso no es despedirse…lo mira fijamente frunciendo el ceño…así no lo hacen los abuelos.

Harry saca aire, se acerca a su esposa para darle un beso, ella gira el rostro ofreciéndole la mejilla.

-si lo vamos a hacer…habla solo para ellos tomándola por la barbilla…hagámoslo bien…sin darle tiempo de nada reclama sus labios. Ginny cierra los ojos, el corazón le da un salto al sentir el beso lento y húmedo de su esposo, cuando piensa que va a terminar la sorprende alargándolo un poco más.

-tampoco así lo hacen los abuelos…suelta Lily echando a reír cuando se separan…pero fue un beso lindo, papá!

-eso espero…murmura él pasando el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de Ginny…en verdad.

Harry se aparta, se despide de nuevo en voz alta y retoma su camino revolviendo el cabello de su hija al pasar a su lado.


	26. Chapter 26

Ginny deja a Lily en la puerta de su salón de clases, salvo una o dos ausencias los alumnos son sus compañeros del año anterior. Apenas llegan a la puerta, su hija se despide apresurada y se olvida de ella integrándose con sus amigos de inmediato.

Satisfecha se dirige a la tienda de deportes, hace sus movimientos acostumbrados, camina despacio las mismas calles, se detiene un poco afuera del local observando el rótulo, entra, saluda a los chicos, se mueve entre los pasillos y finalmente sube a su oficina.

-hola Sally!...saluda alegre, la chica apenas si le responde, está metida en la computadora…cómo estás?

-bien Ginny…su voz se escucha extraña, no aparta la vista de la computadora…estoy terminando el inventario y ya tengo listos los pedidos, en cuanto quede paso a tu oficina para checarlos, te parece?

-si…Ginny titubea, desde el día anterior Sally está extraña, se regaña a si misma por no darse el tiempo de hablar con ella…te espero entonces.

-listo!...anuncia la chica un rato después, rápidamente le pasa los documentos a su jefa y empieza a hablar de productos y números sin darle tiempo de nada. Ginny la mira extrañada, esa actitud no es normal en Sally, está evitándola. Sin prestarle atención deja que siga hablando esperando el momento de intervenir.

-y con estos pedidos…sigue la chica…cubrimos la época navideña, como ves?

-mírame Sally…pide al tiempo que extiende la mano a través del escritorio hasta tocar el brazo que la chica descansa ahí y le da un suave apretón…mírame y dime, que pasa?

-no pasa nada…responde con voz temblorosa sin mirarla…tengo que revisar la contabilidad, seguimos?

-la contabilidad un cuerno!...suelta Ginny molesta…desde ayer estás mal, mírame!...Sally lo hace, su rostro muestra una expresión derrotada y huellas de llanto reciente, Ginny se regaña nuevamente por no haberle prestado atención…porque has estado llorando?

-no

-no qué?...corta Ginny…no has llorado?...deja la silla y llega hasta la cafetera, sirve dos tazas y regresa con Sally...por favor! Pareces endemoniada! Tus ojos no puedes estar más rojos!...se arrepiente de inmediato de sus palabras al ver que las lágrimas corren por las mejillas de la chica.

-que pasa Sally?...habla suave alcanzándole la caja de pañuelos desechables…cuéntame.

-estoy embarazada…toma la taza para beber su café, Ginny reacciona y se la quita casi arrebatándosela.

-lo siento, no puedes tomar café…se acerca al frigo bar…ni refresco, así que, aquí tienes…le ofrece una botella de agua.

Ginny saca aire mientras regresa a su silla, sabe por dónde va Sally, eso le duele, puede ser que tenga razones para llorar. Es una buena chica, jamás ha sido de novios, tiene amigos y amigas pero novios no, cuando charlan únicamente le ha platicado de un tipo con el que tuvo una relación más o menos formal, pero al final no se entendieron y cada quien tomó su camino. Desde que se conocen no la había visto interesada, menos emocionada, por un hombre. Hasta que apareció en escena Ethan.

Si bien él nunca menciona de manera especial a la chica cuando está con Ginny, si hablan de otras cosas, de ahí que ella conozca su renuncia a tener una pareja definitiva y a procrear. Cuando lo cuestionó sobre eso, simplemente respondió que su tiempo había pasado.

-que dice Ethan?...pregunta cuando la chica se calma, ella la mira asombrada y Ginny suelta una risita…no seas bobita Sally…habla con ternura…quien más puede ser el padre?, está molesto?

-molesto no…admite triste…decepcionado, que es peor…las lágrimas regresan pero ella las controla…no lo planeamos, salimos algunas veces y solo se dio, pero antes se detuvo y me preguntó si tomaba algún método anticonceptivo, le dije que si…hace un puchero…pero tenía años sin tomar nada.

-Sally…regaña suave…sin protección?...la chica asiente…acaso estás loca? Ethan me agrada, lo considero un buen tipo pero tiene la edad de Harry, es muy atractivo, sabrá Dios donde habrá estado.

-se oye mal, lo sé, pero no quería que se detuviera…se ruboriza intensamente…nos hicimos los exámenes y empecé a tomar la píldora al día siguiente, pensé que no habría problema.

-ay Sally…Ginny saca aire y mueve la cabeza en un gesto negativo…necesitas un tiempo para que haga efecto el medicamento, digo, si no quieres tener consecuencias.

-creí que lo tenía…habla titubeante…tú sabes, nos veíamos poco, pero es que Ethan es tan...hace una pausa…apasionado. Empezó a darse tiempo un día y otro también…los ojos se le hacen agua de nuevo…y ahora no quiere ni que le hable al celular.

-él te lo dijo?...Ginny se molesta, no lo cree capaz de eso…cuándo?

-no precisamente, dice que no lo quiere hablar por teléfono y que está corto de tiempo por no sé qué evento.

-el juego de estrellas, boba…suelta tranquila…anda de un lado para otro colocando los boletos.

-será eso?

-claro que sí!...la regaña…por muy mal que le haya caído la noticia creo que Ethan no es de los hombres que huye, puede ser que esta tarde lo vea cuando vaya a entrenar, permíteme hablar con él.

-no Ginny!...se angustia…y si le parece mal? Si cree que lo estoy presionando?

-no será así…habla confiada…más bien pienso que puede necesitar con quien hablar. Pero no te hagas ilusiones Sally…la chica la mira compungida…si Ethan habló claro antes de empezar una relación contigo, puede ser que sostenga esa postura. Estoy segura de que entre los dos llegaran a un acuerdo, aunque no sea el que tú quieres.

-lo entiendo Ginny…habla calmada…la que falló fui yo al mentirle, pero estoy decidida a tener al bebé…suena segura…si Ethan no me ama lo acepto, pero si quisiera que se mantuviera cerca de su hijo, tú sabes, que mi niño crezca sabiendo quien es su padre y Ethan no se pierda su crecimiento.

Cuando dan por terminada la plática Sally se encuentra mucho más serena, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien ya que en su casa no ha dicho ni una palabra. Si bien ya es una mujer, aún vive con sus padres pues son bastante mayores. Tiene un hermano que radica en otro país por lo que en casa solo son ellos tres.

A la hora del almuerzo Ginny se queda en la oficina en lo que Sally come. No tiene prisa, Lily termina sus clases hasta más tarde. Se marcha en cuanto la chica regresa, llega hasta la cafetería, ordena una ensalada y un refresco, ocupa una mesa junto a la ventana. Observa pensativa a la gente pasar, deja a un lado a Ethan y Sally, dedicándose a sus propios asuntos, se pregunta qué rumbo tomará la situación en casa con Lily interviniendo en todo, sonríe recordando la imagen de su hija esa mañana mientras reclamaba a su padre, eso la lleva a otro punto, tiene que hablar con Bill. Saca aire decidiendo que son demasiadas cosas, deja la llamada con su hermano para el día siguiente.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry y su asistente llevan agendas idénticas, recién han terminado de re organizar sus compromisos. Con Lily en casa tiene que regresar a buena hora y olvidarse de trabajar los fines de semana, necesita pasar tiempo con ella. Checa su reloj, falta bastante para la siguiente reunión, también ordenó su escritorio, el montón de documentos por revisar y firmar ha disminuido y los pendientes esperan en un mueble a sus espaldas. La imagen de su familia plasmada en la fotografía lo mira sonriendo, no hay nada que obstruya su visión.

Retoma la revisión de documentos, estampa la primera firma de la tarde percatándose de la fecha. Es día de pago mas no recuerda haber recibido en su correo el comprobante, suspende lo que hace, se va a sus archivos personales y saca los tickets de algunos gastos para checarlos. Normalmente es Ginny quien lo hace, pero como están las cosas ya no sabe si también eso ha cambiado. Ahí está la transferencia de su sueldo, bonos e incentivos, no lleva una cuenta exacta por lo que lanza un silbido al ver la cantidad, ese mes les fue bastante bien. Al revisar los tickets nota que casi no hay retiros en la cuenta, checa el mes anterior y el anterior, a partir de cierta fecha el comportamiento es el mismo, mes tras mes aparecen los cargos fijos, el pago de la casa, los seguros, la colegiatura de los chicos y algunos cargos efectuados por él. La cuenta es mancomunada mas no aparece ningún movimiento efectuado por su esposa. Busca el saldo total de la cuenta, es una cantidad considerable. Ya que está en eso, checa las inversiones. No son ricos pero si tienen un buen soporte que mantienen invertido para ganar rendimientos, revisa también los saldos, toma la calculadora y suma todas las cuentas, alza una ceja asombrado. Es una buena cantidad, aun repartiéndola entre dos.

Saca de un cajón la solicitud de divorcio, se pregunta por qué Bill no lo ha contactado, revisa el escrito un par de veces, todo simple y claro, Ginny renuncia a todos los bienes de la sociedad matrimonial.

-de que va esto Gin?...murmura…que pasa, que no me has dicho?

Cierra los archivos y se reclina en la silla pensativo, de tanto en tanto mira la foto de su familia y regresa a sus pensamientos. Fue toda una sorpresa que Ginny le pidiera el divorcio, pero que renuncie a todo, lejos de aliviarlo lo inquieta, no es justo para ella, como lo dijo, trabajó junto con él para lograr lo que tienen. El sonido de un mensaje que acaba de llegar a su correo lo saca de sus cavilaciones, es del comité, avisan que se reunirán en una semana para nombrar al director del patronato. Aun cuando le complacía que Ginny fuera la directora año tras año, porque eso beneficiaba directamente su imagen, la realidad es que no hay más relación entre su puesto y el patronato que la obligación de que su espora lo dirigiera por un año, supone que le avisan como una atención. Anexan la estadística del patronato de los últimos diez años, lo abre por curiosidad pues conoce sus números, todo es demasiado sencillo, la primera mitad mantuvo su nivel, la segunda fue creciendo año tras año.

-excelente trabajo Gin…dice mientras se detiene un poco en cada punto de la gráfica…me alegra habértelo dicho…hace una pausa…te lo dije, cierto?...duda, así que se esfuerza por recordar. Los números del patronato se revisan a puerta cerrada pero en las galas se da un resumen…sí, te lo dije…hace otra pausa, lo único que viene a su mente es que durante los cinco años, por una causa o por otra, siempre llegó tarde a las galas, entonces de donde conoció los resultados? Harry es prácticamente una ardilla, guarda absolutamente todo, busca una carpeta digital en su computadora, sí tiene una a nombre del patronato, la revisa, ahí están los informes enviados por el comité vía correo, de ahí conoció los números.

-no puede ser…deja la silla y se acerca a un ventanal…hablábamos de su trabajo, estoy seguro…se esfuerza de nuevo por recordar, nada, lo único que aparece en su memoria es aquella mañana cuando su esposa se entrevistó con el comité y la manera en que él la trató…estaba demasiado estresado…intenta justificarse.

Deja el asunto por la paz justo en el momento en que su asistente llama a la puerta avisándole de la primera reunión de la tarde. Resignado saca aire, acomoda su corbata, se mete el saco, toma la carpeta de trabajo y se dirige a la sala de juntas.

Llega temprano a casa, en sus planes había una parada en casa de sus amigos, desecha la idea al recordar que Lily ha estado sola con su madre. Tiene que echarle una mano, su hija es adorable pero cansona, para esa hora ya tendrá casi loca a Ginny.

-Hola!...saluda alegre asomándose a la cocina, es agradable llegar a casa y ver que hay movimiento, Ginny termina la cena mientras Lily le hace compañía sin parar de hablar, ambas responden a su saludo.

-y entonces mami…sigue la niña sin demora…el niño nuevo, ese, el tal Simón, que derrama la tinta de dibujo y mancha su material y el de los chicos de al lado…mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro…que torpe no crees?

-fue un accidente hija…Ginny habla conciliadora…no hables así de él, no está bien.

-mmm, tienes razón…admite Lily…pero me cae mal, así que definitivamente si es torpe.

Harry y Ginny cruzan la mirada, contienen la risa, son cosas de chicos pero no quieren motivar en su hija ese comportamiento.

-a ver niña…interviene Harry dándole un respiro a su esposa que mezcla la ensalada…por lo que veo tu día fue muy interesante, no has terminado de contarle las novedades a mamá.

-no es así...juega con los cubiertos…es que no habíamos tenido tiempo de charlar.

-cómo es eso?

-mami llega por mí, de ahí nos vamos al entrenamiento…Harry mira interrogante a su esposa, pero ella sigue metida en lo suyo… no podemos platicar porque está ocupada con el entrenador, cuando termina se entretiene con Ethan y tampoco podemos

-Ethan?...corta Harry…quien es Ethan?

-un asesor del centro…explica la niña sin darle importancia…de ahí nos vamos con los abuelos y ellos quieren charlar con nosotras, así que tampoco le pude contar nada.

-vaya, sí que fue un día pesado…dice Harry en tono seco…y los deberes de la escuela mi niña?

-ya los hice…suelta triunfante regalándole una sonrisa…en el centro, mientras mami entrenaba. Ethan los revisó y dijo que estaban bien.

-la cena está lista…Ginny coloca la ensalada en medio de la mesa…acomódense.

-yo no cenaré…suelta Harry molesto…buen provecho...se gira y sale de la cocina.

Ginny está confundida, hasta hace un minuto charlaba animadamente con la niña, se pregunta qué le pasó. Mira a la niña y señala con un gesto hacia la figura de su padre que sube por las escaleras, Lily se encoge de hombros indiferente.


	28. Chapter 28

-Hola Bill…Harry sale de su oficina para recibir a su cuñado, es la hora del almuerzo, su asistente se ha marchado, se saludan estrechando sus manos…adelante.

-que tal Harry?...Bill lo observa mientras cierra la puerta, tienen tiempo sin verse, le da gusto verlo bien, con una expresión más seria, pero bien…cómo estás?

-bien, supongo…señala hacia una mesa adjunta…aquí estaremos más cómodos, gracias por aceptar que nos viéramos a esta hora.

-no hay problema…Bill se acomoda, saca una carpeta y un block de notas de su portafolios…me dijo Ginny que aceptaste sus términos.

-ordené unos sándwiches...le ofrece un recipiente térmico y un refresco…te parece si comemos primero?

Bill asiente agradecido de la cordialidad de su cuñado, por experiencia sabe que, por más que se quiera, ningún divorcio es amistoso y el de su hermana no será la excepción, sin importar lo ventajoso que sea el trato que le ofrezcan a su cuñado. Está seguro que Harry no tiene idea de donde le viene el golpe, para él han sido un buen matrimonio, tal para cual, y no está muy equivocado. De lo que no está consciente es de que en una parte del camino se fueron por rumbos diferentes, ya no se conocen. Se han mantenido juntos por los chicos, la prueba de eso tiene once años y se llama Lily, solo bastó que regresara a casa, con su inocencia se aferrara a lo que para ella es normal y su hermana no tuvo más remedio que volver al dormitorio matrimonial.

Mientras almuerzan charlan de temas en general y logran que el ambiente se relaje. Pronto están ante la mesa limpia, listos para revisar el acuerdo de divorcio.

-bien...empieza Bill…leíste la solicitud?

-así es,

-y estás de acuerdo en todo?

-sí, tengo dudas que me gustaría que aclararas, pero eso lo dejamos para el final.

-correcto…en su papel de abogado Bill da lectura a la solicitud, hace hincapié en cada punto del acuerdo para escuchar de viva voz de su cuñado su aceptación…estás de acuerdo en que James y Albus elijan con quien desean vivir?...Harry asiente…y que la custodia de Lily le sea otorgada a Ginny?...asiente de nuevo…bien…continúa Bill…es mi deber sugerirte que contrates un abogado y que no firmes el documento hasta que él lo revise.

-en verdad crees que necesito un abogado?...Harry suelta una risita desanimada...con el convenio que me ofrecen?

-así lo pidió Ginny, con otras palabras, pero así mismo.

-estoy seguro de que si…mueve suavemente las hojas…ya puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

-sí, dime.

-el motivo del divorcio…señala con un marca textos…"diferencias irreconciliables", a que se refieren?

-A nada en particular, es el término usual y acostumbrado, quiere decir que hay diferencias entre los cónyuges, que no se entienden, que discrepan en su forma de vida y que consideran que no pueden acomodarse para continuar con la vida en común.

-y que te dijo Gin?, que no le gusta más de mí?

-no me lo dijo Harry…Bill saca aire, está preparado para sus preguntas pero no de ese tipo…ni yo se lo pregunté.

-y así la apoyas?...lo mira sentido…estoy de acuerdo que como abogado no te interese pero eres su hermano.

-ella no pidió mi opinión Harry…trata de conformarlo…un día se presentó en mi oficina, me dijo que había demasiadas diferencias entre ustedes y que había tomado la decisión de romper el matrimonio, que si la representaba o veía otro abogado. Le pregunté varias veces si estaba segura, en todas se sostuvo. Y como abogado me limito a señalarle el procedimiento que se presentará y a seguir sus instrucciones.

-pues como familia…Harry se reclina en su silla tratando de mantenerse ecuánime…te digo que ella jamás habló conmigo, nunca dijo nada. Una noche simplemente soltó que quería el divorcio mientras hablaba de caminos por separado y no sé qué otras cosas que ya no recuerdo.

-ese es el punto Harry…Bill controla el impulso de darle un puñetazo…que no escuchas. Si en verdad te interesa tu matrimonio, no deberías preguntarme a mí lo que ya te dijo tu esposa. Como no vas a recordar lo que te dijo? Te estaba pidiendo el divorcio, por Dios! Acaso estabas en la luna?

-que me cayó como un baño de agua helada!...deja su lugar y se mueve por la oficina…nunca antes habíamos hablado de eso! No se quejó de nada!

-estás seguro?...Bill no puede evitar la ironía…o ya no lo recuerdas?

-Bill…Harry respira profundo, lo que menos quiere es una pelea con su cuñado…que solo trato de entender.

-yo no tengo las respuestas…Bill se esfuerza por mantener un tono neutral…la única que las tiene es Ginny. Pero no creo que eso importe ya, aceptaste el convenio.

-también eso quiero que me aclares...mira de nuevo su copia…porque y como permites que renuncie a todo?

-intenté disuadirla…habla travieso…no pienses lo contrario, pero mi hermana fue rotunda en la cuestión económica, ella tiene su negocio y eso le es suficiente. Además tú seguirás cubriendo los gastos de los chicos, así que estará bien.

Harry asiente pensativo, la respuesta de su cuñado es coherente pero no lo convence. Bill le pasa el documento pidiéndole su firma en puntos específicos.

-y eso es todo…anuncia Bill guardando los documentos en su portafolio…como desististe de contratar un abogado, en cuanto nos den fecha de audiencia te aviso y oriento sobre los pasos que siguen.

-qué?...pregunta su cuñado al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando estrecha su mano ya en la puerta…te arrepentiste?

-no…murmura distraído…es lo que Gin quiere…Bill intenta decir algo pero se muerde la lengua…es solo que no me convence tu repuesta a lo del convenio, es lógico, pero estoy seguro de que hay otro motivo.

-no busques en tu mente Harry…su cuñado suena complacido…la respuesta está aquí…toca su pecho exactamente en el punto que se encuentra el corazón.

Sin más, Bill se va por el pasillo rumbo al elevador, dejando a Harry más inquieto que antes.


	29. Chapter 29

Pasan unos días, Harry y Ginny se adaptan a tener de nuevo a Lily en casa y arman una agradable rutina para la niña, quien, salvo el tiempo que está en el colegio, siempre anda pegada a su madre. Con el frenesí de las fiestas de navidad encima y el regreso inminente de los chicos a pasar las vacaciones, el matrimonio toma el acuerdo tácito de pasar esas fechas lo mejor posible, sin mencionar el divorcio hasta que tengan la primera audiencia, que según informó Bill, será pasando el período vacacional. Siguen compartiendo la habitación matrimonial respetando cada uno el espacio del otro.

Por su parte, Ethan ha terminado con los detalles del juego de estrellas, el boletaje está agotado, las instalaciones a punto y las jugadoras han reconfirmado su participación, solo queda esperar la noche del evento, que será a mediados de enero.

-Lily…Ginny habla suave el oído de su hija, moviéndola suavemente por el hombro…Lily, despierta hija.

-mami?...la niña se frota los ojos tratando de aclarar su visión…ya es hora de levantarme para el colegio?

-no, cielo…su madre suelta una risita…no tienes clases, es domingo.

-entonces, vamos a algún lado?

-eso vengo a preguntarte…la ayuda a sentarse en la cama y hace lo mismo…voy al parque a jugar pelota con Ethan, vienes?

-a jugar pelota?...la mira extrañada…con Ethan?...Ginny asiente…y papá?

-Ethan y yo jugamos cada domingo desde que te fuiste al internado…explica calmada…lo suspendimos por el evento que organizó, pero ya todo está listo así que podemos retomar el juego. Papá tiene cosas que hacer,...recuerda cariñosa la mentirilla que Harry le contó…por eso no ha ido con los abuelos.

-y hoy también estará ocupado?

-no lo sé cariño, olvidé preguntarle y aún está dormido.

Lily se debate, por un lado quiere seguir a su madre pero por otro está papá, los pocos domingos que han pasado desde su regreso Harry ha desayunado con ellas y se despiden cuando se marchan a casa de los abuelos. Si se va al parque él despertará y se encontrará solo.

-me quedo con papá…habla resuelta…tardarás mucho en volver?

-no Lily…pasa suavemente la mano por el cabello ligeramente revuelto de la niña…un par de horas, les deje pancackes para que desayunen…la niña alegra su expresión….pero prométeme que no entrarás sola en la cocina, que despertarás a papá.

-mami…protesta la niña de inmediato…los puedo calentar en el micro.

-prométemelo…insiste Ginny poniéndose de pie…o te vas conmigo.

-está bien…saca aire y le hace gestos…lo prometo.

Tranquila, Ginny deja escapar un suspiro en cuanto sube a la camioneta, con los entrenamientos diarios no le apetece jugar pelota también en domingo, pero no ha tenido oportunidad de hablar con Ethan sobre Sally así que esa es una magnífica oportunidad. Conduce tranquila, su hija no le preocupa, es una niña obediente, seguirá sus instrucciones.

Como siempre, Ethan ya la espera, toman su café y tontean con el balón, bromean, juegan un poco en serio, con un marcador apretado él gana de nuevo, bromean otro tanto y finalmente se sientan a descansar y tomar agua. Ginny tiene la esperanza de que sea él quien saque el tema, pero no es así, habla de una cosa y de otra pero jamás nombra a Sally.

-Ethan…aprovechando una pausa se lanza decidida…tú sabes que Sally y yo somos amigas, cierto?...él se tensa de inmediato y asiente con un gesto…perdona que me entrometa pero siento que mi relación con ella me concede ese derecho…se detiene un poco por si su amigo protesta, eso no sucede así que continúa...me ha contado como se dieron las cosas y que está embarazada…él asiente de nuevo…que piensas hacer al respecto?

-conoces mi sentir sobre una pareja fija y procrear…seguro sostiene la mirada, es el turno de Ginny de asentir…eso no ha cambiado Ginny. A pesar de cómo se dieron las cosas sé que necesito hablar con Sally, darle la cara y sincerarme con ella, pero antes de eso necesito definirme.

-es una buena chica Ethan, me dolería que la odiaras por lo que pasó.

-pero si no la odio!...la mira extrañado…de donde sacas eso?

-lo supongo…habla arrepentida….por lo que me has contado y pienso que Sally también, no ha parado de llorar.

Ethan lanza una maldición, se pone de pié y camina frente a Ginny una vez y otra vez, para luego sentarse de nuevo.

-no la odio Ginny…se maldice así mismo en voz baja…al contrario, tengo sentimientos por ella y sé que soy correspondido, pero tienes que comprender que esto me tomó por sorpresa, estoy asustado y muy, muy confundido.

Ginny guarda silencio, por el momento no es necesario agregar nada, Ethan necesita hablar con alguien, así que le da su espacio.

-hace tiempo me preguntaste porque trabajaba para la asociación y no para el patronato de mi familia…ella asiente…te di una respuesta aceptable pero no exacta. Ese patronato trabaja como muchos otros, es decir, la ayuda se necesita, eso no lo critico, pero siento que se deja de lado a los jóvenes a nivel de calle, no hablo de los sin hogar, por ellos ven también los patronatos. Me refiero a chicos, hijos de familia, que pasan demasiado tiempo en la calle porque sus padres trabajan. Todos concluimos que están bien porque tienen un hogar y familia…ella asiente de nuevo…pues déjame decirte que no es así. Viven expuestos Ginny, más que los que no tienen hogar porque ellos mínimo saben defenderse, los hijos de familia no, pecan de ingenuos y fácilmente caen en el alcohol o drogas. Por eso trabajo para ellos, hay que sacarlos de la calle, mantenerlos ocupados, ayudar a sus padres dándoles un empujón hacia las artes o el deporte.

Presintiendo que su amigo le confiará algo que lo lastima, el corazón de Ginny se acelera, sigue en silencio, no quiere ni moverse para evitar que se rompa el momento de confianza que ha nacido entre los dos.

-En parte es verdad lo que te dije, no me interesa procrear porque siento que ya soy mayor, que mi tiempo pasó, y una pareja fija tampoco porque va de la mano con los hijos…se detiene, toma aire y continúa…mi sentir por Sally me tomó por sorpresa, todo se dio natural entre nosotros, así, sin presiones de ningún tipo, y ahora está el bebé. No soy un buen candidato como pareja, menos como padre.

-la diferencia de edades no es tan importante Ethan...Ginny se anima a intervenir...si fuera una chiquilla estoy de acuerdo, pero Sally ya es una mujer.

-soy un adicto, Ginny.

Ella suelta aire, la sorpresa se refleja en su rostro, Ethan la nota antes de que pueda controlarse.

-Hace años que estoy limpio…continúa...pero viví mucho tiempo en las calles, te aseguro que no hay rincón en Londres, por bajo que sea, que no conozca. Cuando era un adolescente la textilera pasaba por una mala racha, papá trabajaba sin descanso sacando clientes de donde fuera y mi madre le ayudaba en lo administrativo, soy hijo único, me dejaron al cuidado de mi nana, pero quien puede contener a un adolescente efervescente? Aburrido, pronto encontré la manera de escaparme una tarde y otra también, afortunadamente me rescataron a tiempo, tuve la consciencia y los medios para recuperarme y aquí estoy. Tengo una vida hecha Ginny, soy un hombre sencillo que encontró su lugar en la vida, con unos padres amorosos ya mayores, a parte de la industria que algún día heredaré, tengo mi propio negocio con buenos ingresos, pero no soy el hombre que Sally necesita a su lado ni el adecuado para ser el padre de su hijo, adicto una vez, adicto siempre.

-todos tenemos un pasado Ethan…Ginny frota su brazo afectuosamente…me sorprendiste de momento, pero eres un gran tipo, si has logrado mantenerte limpio no veo porque no puedas seguir así, o bien, si un día vuelve esa necesidad, estoy segura de que buscarás ayuda de inmediato. Ya no eres un adolescente, eres un hombre que acepta sus errores, si en verdad sientes algo por Sally creo que debes darte una oportunidad con ella.

-y si cuando conozca mi pasado, no me acepta? Ya estoy mayor para empezar una familia, si no consigo ser un buen padre?

-te aceptará bobo…lo empuja suavemente…y claro que serás un buen padre, ya lo eres para todos esos chicos que llevas a la asociación.

Siguen charlando, Ginny nota complacida que la duda desaparece poco a poco de su amigo, está segura que él y Sally formarán una bella familia.

Al regresar a casa escucha risas en el jardín trasero, se asoma a la cocina, hay un poco miel derramada en la mesa y la mantequilla se derrite a un lado de la estufa, los trastos fueron colocados al descuido en el lavaplatos. Sigue hasta el ventanal que da al jardín, se detiene y observa a su esposo y a Lily menear las caderas tratando de controlar un ula-ula, mientras la música suena en la grabadora. Los movimientos de su esposo son torpes, solo logra controlar el aro de plástico por un par de vueltas para luego caer al suelo, él lo levanta y lo intenta de nuevo.

-así papá!...suelta  
Lily con voz emocionada y chillona moviendo todo su menudo cuerpo…así, no lo dejes caer!

Regresa a la cocina, limpia la mesa y se sirve el desayuno. Mientras intenta pasar el primer bocado, Ethan viene a su mente, lo solo y triste que debió haber estado cuando sus padres trabajaban sin descanso.

-no!...dice en voz alta al tiempo que coloca bruscamente los cubiertos sobre la mesa…no!...deja la silla y regresa al ventanal, Harry y su hija siguen jugando…estarás para tus hijos Harry, cueste lo que cueste!…pasa suavemente la mano por su mejilla, recogiendo una lágrima que solitaria se desliza.


	30. Chapter 30

Las fiestas llegan y los chicos con ellas, James y Albus, como siempre, ponen la casa de cabeza. Traen a sus padres de un lado para el otro haciendo compras de último minuto. El momento de que Harry regrese a casa de sus suegros ha llegado, siempre pasan las fiestas con ellos, no puede excluirse sin levantar las sospechas de sus hijos, ya bastante cuestiona Lily su ausencia en la comida de los domingos.

Son los primeros en llegar, se acomodan y Ginny empieza de inmediato a trabajar en la cocina, le pide a sus hijos que se contengan, los abuelos necesitan estar tranquilos. Con Ginny en la cocina y sus hijos jugando en el patio, Harry aprovecha la oportunidad para hablar con Arthur y Molly, se disculpa por las faltas que haya cometido y por su ausencia, les habla de la situación por la que están pasando él y su esposa y les pide que le permitan visitarlos aun cuando la relación con su hija termine.

Arthur lo escucha complacido, le da un abrazo tan fuerte como sus brazos le permiten reiterándole el cariño que siempre le han tenido.

Molly por su parte no dice nada, con los ojos hechos agua le regala una dulce caricia en la mejilla y un beso.

Harry no puede contener sus propias lágrimas al ver los ojos de su suegra, idénticos a los de su esposa pero de mirar cansado, que le regalan la misma calidez de siempre. Siente una sacudida al reconocer de pronto, lo mayores que están los señores Weasley.

Con un brazo mantiene a Molly junto a él, mientras con el otro invita a su suegro a que se les una, no sabe qué pasará mañana, que pasará en enero, pero en ese momento los necesita cerca.

El resto de la familia llega, si bien todos apoyan, Harry se dedica a supervisar a sus suegros, ayudando a Arthur cuando titubea al intentar tomar su vaso y moviendo suavemente a Molly, al empezar a cabecear en la mesa, animándola a terminar su cena.

Es bastante tiempo después, cuando ya han abierto los regalos y se encuentran charlando en grupos por la sala, que tiene tiempo de hablar con Ron y Hermione. Es poco lo que se han visto así que tienen novedades que contarse. Solo han cruzado unas palabras cuando Hermione reprocha que se haya retirado de ellos.

-no es eso Hermione…Harry le hace un cariño en la mejilla buscando su perdón…sabes que mi horario es difícil, luego está el trámite con Ginny y con Lily en casa, tenemos que esforzarnos por no afectar su entorno hasta que no haya de otra.

-hablando de ese trámite…insiste su amiga…no nos has contado nada, logramos sacarle a Bill que ya firmaste el acuerdo, pero eso es todo.

-que más te puedo decir?...habla fastidiado…que estamos esperando que llegue la fecha para la primera audiencia?

-no…reclama Hermione…nos puedes decir los detalles del acuerdo, para ver si hiciste bien en aceptar.

-Hermione!...Ron regaña bajo…es Navidad, no atosigues a Harry con eso, igual es su decisión, si firmó es correcto.

-los detalles no te los voy a contar…Harry la mira un tanto enfadado…al menos por el momento, después, no sé.

-ves que has cambiado?...reclama de nuevo…antes me contabas todo.

-Mi esposa, Hermione….habla en voz baja pero terminante…la mujer que amo, la única que he amado, me pidió el divorcio. Yo aún no lo entiendo y a ti te interesa conocer los detalles del convenio? Como dijo Ron estamos en navidad, y quieres hablar de algo que me lastima? además de tu cuñada, Ginny es o fue tu mejor amiga y la consideras una aprovechada? Yo soy tu mejor amigo y me crees un idiota?

-no quise decir eso Harry…habla realmente arrepentida…solo creo que tú estás solo y necesitas quien te apoye.

-te necesito como amiga Hermione…acaricia de nuevo su mejilla…no como abogado, de ser así lo contrataría.

-esto no es, ni será fácil…interviene Ron…pero sabes que estamos contigo, que estamos con ambos.

-lo sé Ron y lo agradezco, también que no te alejes de tu hermana…fija su vista en Ginny que en ese momento sirve ponche de huevo para todos…aunque ella se mantenga a distancia.

-así es…admite su cuñado…no se ha parado por casa y aquí, en la comida de los domingos, apenas si cruzamos palabra. Le pregunto como está y siempre dice que bien.

-papá!...Lily llega hasta su padre, lo toma de la mano y tira de él…ven, juguemos cartas, James y Albus hacen trampa y nos ganan por mucho.

-si tu padre entra al juego…Ron le hace unas muecas graciosas…también entraré yo, no es justo para tus hermanos.

-pero son unos tramposos!...reitera la niña echando a reír…y los quieres ayudar tío?

-yo también juego!...se apunta Hermione…estaré de su lado.

-mamá!...grita James cuando los mayores se han acomodado…esto está disparejo, perdona tío Ron pero eres malo para este juego, nos ayudas?

-Si...taza de ponche en mano Ginny se acerca y se sienta junto a su hermano…empezamos el juego o seguimos el que tienen?

-empezamos…suelta la mandona de Lily, deja su lugar y se acerca a su madre…pero tu aquí mami, junto a papá y tú acá tía Hermione junto a tío Ron.

-pero así no están nivelados los equipos!...refunfuña Hermione cambiando de lugar…y además, siempre hemos jugado así!

-mal hecho…Lily mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro…si tú eres inteligente tía y mi mami también, porque no juegan con sus esposos? Si tío Ron no es tan bueno debes de apoyarlo, buenos o malos los esposos deben estar juntos, o no papá?

-así es mi niña!...Harry suelta una risita complacida y besa ruidosamente su mejilla…cada quien en su lugar.

Se reparten las cartas, un juego sigue a otro, de uno en uno los chicos caen vencidos por el sueño. Los señores Weasley se retiran a descansar y el resto se unen al juego, de pronto unos salen del juego y vuelven a entrar y así, en medio de bromas y risas, la Navidad llega a ellos.


	31. Chapter 31

No tienen que esforzarse para pasar unas fiestas y vacaciones divertidas, cuando menos piensan ya están de nuevo despidiendo a los chicos en la estación del ferrocarril, Lily se las arregla para ubicarse en medio de sus padres y se mantiene ahí, tomándolos de la mano. Se retiran cuando el tren se pierde en la distancia, aún tienen ese día y el fin de semana antes de retomar su rutina. Los mayores cruzan algunas palabras, deciden almorzar juntos.

La convivencia es bastante agradable, si bien Hermione y Ginny no charlan como antes, si ponen empeño en mantener un buen ambiente, hasta que Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin poderlo evitar, sacan el tema de sus años en el internado, quedandose Ginny relegada. Lily se limita a comer en silencio, más no pierde detalle de la conversación.

-mami…suelta la pequeña cuando hacen una pausa...y tú que hiciste?

-cuando cielo?

-cuando pasó eso que están platicando

-nada cariño…sonríe viendo como su hija coloca en una fila los chicharos que quedan en su plato… yo no estaba con ellos.

-y por qué?...la mira atenta mientras toma un poco de agua

-soy menor que ellos hija, iba en otro curso.

-en vacaciones si convivíamos…interviene Hermione…pero en el colegio no, si acaso nos veíamos en el comedor, fue hasta que se hizo novia de tu papá que nos volvimos cercanos.

-estabas solita mami?...Lily la mira compungida.

-no cielo!...Ginny acaricia su mejilla….cómo crees? Iba en otro curso pero tenía mi propio grupo de amigos.

-así como los tendrías ahora Lily…sigue Hermione…si no te hubieras rendido tan pronto.

-ah!...la niña frunce el ceño, mira por un momento a su tía, la ignora y sonríe de nuevo…así como ahora? Papá tiene a mis tíos pero tú tienes a Sally, Ethan y a las mujeres con quienes jugarás basquetbol.

-tienes a Ethan?...Harry la mira molesto…como que tienes a Ethan?

-de que habla Lily?...cuestiona Ron…quienes son esas mujeres?

-si papá…la pequeña sigue antes de que su madre pueda emitir palabra…Ethan, el asesor del centro, es amigo de mamá.

-no estarás confundida Lily?...pregunta Hermione…tu mami jugo cuando éramos jóvenes, pero se lastimó y no lo hizo más.

-pues ya está bien…la niña mira fijamente a su tía…porque juega pelota los domingos con Ethan y entrena todos los días, bueno en vacaciones no…suelta una risita…porque tendrán un juego muy importante para el centro, Ethan me lo dijo, un juego de…hace una pausa buscando el término…un juego de qué mami?

-de estrellas hija…responde Ginny ahogada, evitando mirar a su hermano, cuñada y esposo y suplicando en silencio porque Lily abandone ese tema…un juego de estrellas.

-eso!...sonríe triunfante a Hermione…ves que sí, tía?

-si…sorprendida Hermione obliga una sonrisa…tienes razón, disculpa que dudara Lily, no sabía que tu mami había vuelto a jugar.

-y yo no sabía que había estado en un equipo…la niña suena extrañada…nadie platica de eso, ni mami, Ethan

-te lo dijo…la corta Harry sin ocultar su molestia…ese nombre se escucha con más frecuencia entre nosotros…tiene la vista fija en su esposa, evadiéndolo ella observa a su hija que por fin ha terminado su comida y se limpia labios y manos con la servilleta…conoce bastante de mi esposa y está muy cerca de mi hija.

-Harry...ante lo que implica, Ginny no tiene más remedio que mirarlo…por favor…hace un gesto hacia la niña... es cosa de nada, cambiemos de tema.

-aún no…interviene Ron, que está más interesado en el juego que en el tal Ethan…de qué centro habla Lily y cómo es eso de que jugarás?

Ginny saca aire, mira de soslayo a su esposo enfadado. Con la seguridad de que no hace algo malo, les cuenta como se dieron las cosas arriesgándose a que Harry le corte la cabeza cuando Ethan es mencionado nuevamente, pero no puede explicarles sin incluirlo, él es el origen de todo. Omite el juego de los domingos esperando que Harry lo deje pasar.

-Estás hablando de Ethan Lawder, cierto?...cuestiona Ron cuando su hermana termina…de la textilera.

-ese mismo…confirma Ginny aliviada…lo conoces?

-solo por teléfono…Ron se acomoda en la silla…hasta ahora me entero que fue él quien acompañó a Sally en la gala. En fechas determinadas me hace un pedido grande para su fundación, solo juguetes nada de bromas, no ha solicitado que le apoyemos con donativos pero si con descuento. No sabía que tenía otro centro.

-De hecho trabaja para el centro, quizá hace algunas cosas para la fundación por sus padres, pero su interés está en ocupar a los chicos que pasan mucho tiempo solos y la verdad que tiene poder de convencimiento.

-ya lo creo…Ron la mira con preocupación…jugarás de nuevo.

-es algo amistoso hermano…Ginny se relaja, al menos tiene a alguien de su parte, pues su cuñada y esposo están en silencio y Lily, como niña que es, ha perdido algo de interés en la charla de los mayores…nada que ver con los juegos de antes.

-ya lo creo que no…suelta tan envidiosa Hermione, que su tono de voz capta de nuevo la atención de la pequeña…no te parece que ya están bastante mayores para eso?, además…sigue sin contenerse…el nombre es absurdo, "juego de estrellas", yo no sé de deportes, pero al menos en tu época, el baloncesto no tenía seguidores aquí, así que quien las va a conocer?

-es por ayudar Hermione…Ginny habla sentida ante sus palabras…yo no elegí el nombre, ignoro si nos conozcan o nos recuerden, pero Ethan ya coloco todo el boletaje, así que se logró el cometido en cuanto a ingresos por las entradas se refiere.

-no te desilusiones si el público es poco…Harry toma la mano de su esposa y le da un suave apretón, ella lo mira sorprendida, el enojo sigue en su mirada pero su tono de voz es cálido…como dices se recaudaron los fondos, lo que si espero es que cuides esa rodilla.

Sus miradas se cruzan, a Ginny le duele, más de lo que quiere admitir, que su cuñada actúe con intención de herirla, en cambio su esposo, aun estando molesto, se esfuerza por apoyarla. Lo conoce bien, sabe lo que eso le cuesta, sus ojos se hacen agua siendo el turno de Harry de sorprenderse, de un tiempo a la fecha, a su esposa siempre fuerte, con facilidad le gana la sensibilidad. Ginny rompe el momento, no le dará la satisfacción a Hermione de verla llorar, se disculpa, deja la mesa y se dirige al tocador. Lily deja su silla rápidamente, mira furiosa a su tía y corre tras de su madre.

-esa niña se está malcriando…señala Hermione en tono severo dirigiéndose a Harry...notaste como me miró? acaso no le han enseñado como dirigirse a sus mayores?

-tuviste suerte…responde él en tono calmado…si en lugar de Lily estuviera uno de los chicos, mínimo te arroja algo.

-qué?...habla indignada…eso sería el colmo! Y tú lo permitirías?

-no podría hacer nada…Harry la mira, Hermione se altera al notar la rabia en su mirada…mis hijos tienen derecho a defender a su madre.

-Ron?...desesperada busca el apoyo de su esposo.

-ya te lo dijimos…responde él viéndola con tristeza…es a la hermana de tu esposo y a la mujer de tu mejor amigo a quien estás ofendiendo.

-solo dije la verdad!

-una verdad venenosa!...refuta Harry dando un golpe en la mesa…ofendes a Gin y a mi hija!

-eso! acúsame a mí de que no puedas controlar a tu mujer!...se defiende más indignada… después de que lo único que busco es apoyarte!

Ron intenta intervenir pero se detiene, conoce demasiado bien a ese par, los mejores amigos no se detendrán hasta que uno acepte que está equivocado, en este caso su esposa. Sentado en medio de los dos lleva la mirada de uno a otro mientras siguen discutiendo. Observa a Hermione, la indignación le brota por los ojos y tiene las mejillas ruborizadas, la ama intensamente pero tiene que reconocer que es una controladora, ellos tiene sus diferencias pero el amor, al final de cuentas, los hace tomar acuerdos. Con Harry la cosa es diferente, Hermione siempre lo ha considerado un desvalido y cegada por su amistad, se lanza, según ella, en su defensa, sin darse cuenta que se ha convertido en una entrometida.

-que te quede claro Hermione…escupe Harry...jamás intentaría someter a Gin, al menos no intencionalmente y te exijo que cuides lo que dices cuando estén mis hijos.

Ron se muerde el labio para no echar a reír pues el momento es serio, pero la imagen es la misma de años atrás, cuando eran solo unos muchachos y discutían, Hermione y Harry se retaban rabiosos únicamente con la mesa de por medio. Es su esposa quien desvía la vista primero, se acomoda en la silla, cruza los brazos y gira el rostro con desdén hacia el lado contrario a donde está su amigo. Harry se controla, saca aire, acomodándose también en la silla busca a Ron, éste le indica con un gesto que no se preocupe.

Cuando Ginny sale del reservado su hija la espera recargada en el lavabo, tiene sus manitas juntas y la mira triste.

-cielo…su madre le sonríe…que haces ahí? Porque no me hablaste?...la niña levanta los hombros…necesitas usar el sanitario?...Lily niega con un gesto…que pasa cariño?

-lo siento mami!...la pequeña echa a llorar, se abalanza hacia su madre y la abraza por la cintura…yo tengo la culpa de que tía Hermione sea mala contigo.

-qué cosas dices?...Ginny la abraza tratando de consolarla…tu tía no es mala y tú no tienes la culpa.

-si la tengo!...insiste hipando…yo les conté del juego y ella es mala, lo sé por cómo te habla.

-no llores mi niña…acaricia su cabello y le habla dulcemente…no es nada.

Lily sigue llorando y Ginny hablando tratando de convencerla de que todo está bien, que su tía no es mala y ella no tiene la culpa porque no ha pasado nada. Cuando la niña se calma le lava la carita, al terminar saca aire frustrada, maldice a Hermione al ver los ojos hinchados de Lily.

Se acercan a la mesa, de inmediato se siente el ambiente tenso, mira a su hermano, éste mira de Hermione a Harry, Ginny entiende a la primera.

-Harry...rompe el silencio en cuanto se sientan…pedimos la cuenta?...señala con un gesto a Lily…Será mejor regresar a casa.

-si…aún tenso llama al mesero, en lo que esperan mira a su hija que está sentada con la cabeza agachada.

-Lily…la llama, la pequeña no se mueve…ven acá mi niña…alentada por Ginny, Lily deja la silla y se acerca a su padre, se sienta en su regazo y se abraza a él, hablan en secreto hasta que llega la cuenta. Cuando se despiden Harry y Hermione solo se miran, el la maldice con la mirada mientras ella se ruboriza avergonzada, al notar las huellas del llanto en su sobrina.


	32. Chapter 32

Hacen el trayecto en silencio, Harry observa a su hija a través del espejo retrovisor, va sentada con las piernas arriba del asiento, con la cabeza recargada en la ventanilla, Harry checa que el seguro esté puesto y sigue conduciendo. Unas calles antes de llegar al fraccionamiento toma una desviación, Ginny lo observa, él no dice nada, solo conduce. Llegan hasta una fuente de sodas, invita a su esposa e hija a dejar el vehículo, ellas se acomodan en una mesa al aire libre mientras que él entra al local, regresa con la nieve preferida de Lily y dos vasos de café. Charlan de bobadas tratando de animar a la niña y al poco rato ya está riendo y hablando sin parar.

-puedo ir a los juegos?...pregunta cuando ha terminado la nieve, hay pocos niños y están a unos pasos frente a ellos, desde la mesa la pueden vigilar perfectamente.

-si…es Ginny quien responde…pero ten cuidado Lily, no vayas a caer o a golpear a otro niño…la niña asiente y se retira saltando rumbo a los juegos.

-así que tienes a Ethan…dice Harry apenas se aleja la niña…y te ves con él todos los domingos.

-sí y no Harry…Ginny lo mira, él sigue con la vista fija en Lily…si me veo con él pero no lo tengo, no en el sentido que le estás dando.

-dijiste que no…sigue él sin perder la calma…cuando te pregunté si había otro hombre.

-y no lo hay Harry!...Ginny mantiene bajo el tono de su voz…no te mentí!

-entonces explícalo!...responde él, girándose para quedar frente a frente…si es que puedes.

-claro que puedo!...dice sentida…porqué te mentiría?

-no lo sé Gin…Harry se pasa la mano por el cabello…un día estamos bien, al otro te enojas, empiezas con tus salidas el domingo muy de mañana y luego pides el divorcio.

-conocí a Ethan tal y como lo conté en el restaurante, él me recuerda de mi época de jugadora, dice que siempre le ha gustado el baloncesto y cuando joven no se perdió uno solo de mis partidos. Pues bien, ese mismo día, al despedirnos, me invitó a botar el balón a un parque al que va los domingos. Sí Harry!...recalca ante la expresión de incredulidad de su esposo…él ya visitaba ese parque antes de conocerme. Tengo a Ethan como amigo y sí, lo veo cada domingo para jugar.

-han pasado muchos años desde que jugabas…dice Harry pensativo…nunca escuche que te hiciera falta, vamos, ni siquiera ves un partido por televisión.

-hay muchas cosas que no escuchaste o que yo callé Harry…hace una pausa y recuerda la sensación que tuvo el primer domingo que jugaron…no necesito botar un balón o hablar a cada momento de lo buena o mala jugadora que fui para ser feliz, eso es cierto, lo necesito porque me gusta, me distrae. No veo los partidos por televisión porque no me gusta ver el basquetbol, me gusta jugarlo. Aunque mi vida no depende de ello. Ahora, que si tu prefieres creer, que pudiéndolo hacer a cualquier hora, te soy infiel a las siete de la mañana de un domingo…hace un gesto de rendición…nada puedo hacer.

-no es que no te crea…dice después de unos minutos en silencio…pero Lily no suelta su nombre y luego está ese partido y los entrenamientos, llevas a mi hija de un lado a otro sin comentarlo conmigo.

-es normal Harry, Lily convive con Ethan todas las tardes mientras entreno, pues la dejo en su oficina para que haga los deberes de la escuela. Si termina antes que yo, él la lleva al gimnasio y se sientan a esperarme, pero no están mudos, de algo hablarán digo yo. Pero si te queda alguna duda, tienes que saber que él está con Sally…Harry la mira de nuevo incrédulo…sí, con Sally…recalca Ginny una vez más…y van a tener un bebé. Y en cuanto a Lily, no creí necesario decirte paso a paso lo que hacemos, por Dios!...suena exasperada…pero si está conmigo!, con su madre!

-está bien!...Harry atrapa las manos de su esposa y las aprieta por un momento…tienes razón! Lo siento, pero ponte en mi lugar y dime que pensarías tú si las cosas fueran a la inversa? Si me sale una amiga de la que jamás has escuchado o si me comportó como nunca antes?

-pensaría Harry…habla mirándolo a los ojos…que algo sucede frente a mí y no quiero verlo.

Se miran en silencio, él se pierde en sus pensamientos, suenan en sus oídos las palabras de Percy "recordar que los une" "haz que quiera" y de Bill, "no busques en tu mente, la respuesta está aquí", saca aire convencido de que los Weasley lo están regresando a un camino que hace tiempo dejó.

El regreso de Lily los obliga a concentrarse en ella, el día prácticamente se ha ido, charlan un poco más y regresan a casa.


	33. Chapter 33

Dos semanas después, Harry y Ginny hacen antesala en la oficina del juez que llevará su caso, tienen diez minutos esperando, aun no dan las once de la mañana, hora de la cita y Harry ha visto el reloj mínimo cinco veces, camina por el pasillo ida y vuelta, se las ha ingeniado para tener a la asistente del juez a punto de saltarle al cuello.

-siéntate Harry….Ginny lo alcanza al otro extremo del pasillo, donde se detuvo para ver de nuevo el reloj…aun no dan las once, estás volviendo loca a la asistente…lo toma del brazo y lo jala hasta las sillas de espera.

-tengo un día pesado en la oficina Gin…mueve rítmicamente la mano sobre su pierna, Ginny la aprisiona tratando de mantenerla quieta…que no pudo conseguir tu hermano otra hora? Y luego no ha llegado.

-llegará Harry, ya está aquí, en otra área, pero en el edificio…dice en voz baja…cálmate por Dios, porque estás tan ansioso?

-ya te dije…responde igual…tengo un día pesado.

Ginny lo observa, los días anteriores, salvo las fiestas, transcurrieron en el acuerdo tácito que hicieron cuando regresó Lily a casa, evitando, hasta donde es posible, el alterar su entorno. En momentos lo ha notado hasta cómodo jugando o leyendo con la niña y no ha faltado a las visitas dominicales a casa de sus padres. No lo había visto tan nervioso, ella se pregunta si se alterará durante la audiencia.

-Hola!...Bill llega barrido casi a la hora, saluda a su hermana con un beso y a su cuñado con un estrechón de manos…no desesperen que ya nos toca.

En efecto, suena un timbre, la asistente desaparece en la oficina, regresando casi de inmediato.

-Ginevra y Harry Potter?...llama la chica en voz suave pero suficientemente alta para ser escuchada, Bill se acerca de inmediato, cruza unas palabras con ella y regresa con su hermana y su cuñado.

-listos?...ambos asienten con un gesto…vamos pues.

Entran a lo que parece una sala de juntas, el juez ocupa la cabecera, es un hombre mayor, con el cabello completamente blanco, a un costado de él, un poco retirada de la mesa, una chica espera frente a una máquina para tomar nota de lo que ahí se diga. El hombre señala con un gesto las sillas a su lado. Bill presenta las identificaciones, habla con el juez un par de cosas legales, la chica empieza a escribir, abogado y juez manifiestan su conformidad y Bill ocupa la silla al lado de su hermana.

-bien, Ginevra y Harry Potter…inicia el hombre con voz serena…han registrado en este juzgado solicitud para disolver la sociedad conyugal, es correcto?...ambos asiente…así mismo, certifico que se incluye convenio firmado por ambas partes, correcto?...les muestra el documento, ambos asienten…el hombre pregunta algunas cosas más, ellos asienten en cada ocasión y continúan.

-una vez ratificado lo anterior…sigue el hombre en el mismo tono de voz…procederemos, su abogado señor Potter?

-no tengo, señor juez

-está seguro de no requerirlo?

-así es,

-bien, manifiesto haber leído su expediente, bastante escueto por cierto, únicamente unas cuantas hojas, la solicitud y el convenio…todos asienten…por lo que llego a la conclusión de que ambas partes están conscientes de lo que solicitan...asienten una vez más…no obstante es mi obligación el preguntarles en esta primera audiencia, si están seguros de que las "diferencias irreconciliables" que se indican en la solicitud, no tienen solución…Harry y Ginny lo afirman…que así quede asentado. Es también mi obligación…sigue el juez...ya que de esta unión nacieron tres niños y por el bien de la familia que formaron, el hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance por que las partes involucradas busquen la manera de avenirse, de reconciliarse o bien, de despejar cualquier duda que pudiera existir para la disolución del matrimonio. Por lo tanto, sujeto la continuación de esté tramite al cumplimiento de treinta horas de terapia de pareja, con cualquiera de los psicólogos registrados en el juzgado…el hombre sigue hablando, Ginny no lo escucha, dirige su vista a Harry, éste la observa fijamente, está furioso y tan blanco que casi se ve transparente…señores Potter, por mi parte es todo. Mi asistente les mostrará la lista de psicólogos con todos sus datos.

Bill se mueve rápido, como su hermana, también estuvo observando a su cuñado, agradece al juez, toma el expediente y agarrando a Harry por un brazo, gentilmente lo arrastra a la salida antes de que pueda pronunciar palabra. Harry reacciona en cuanto salen, toma la mano de Ginny y la lleva al fondo del pasillo.

-lo sabías!...escupe de inmediato…sabías que nos enviarían con un maldito psicólogo!

-no Harry…trata de conformarlo…como iba a saberlo?

-maldita sea Gin!…habla ahora desesperado…sabes las jornadas de trabajo que tengo, me he esforzado desde que Lily regresó para pasar tiempo con ella, no puedo tomarme el tiempo así como así…chasquea los dedos…que te piensas? Que soy el dueño del negocio?

-tendrás que hacerlo Harry…Bill llega hasta ellos tratando de echarle una mano a su hermana…firmaste la solicitud, misma que ya está registrada y confirmaste de viva voz, si no acudes a la terapia…Bill cruza los dedos a su espalda…el psicólogo tiene la obligación de reportarlo, así que enviaran a la autoridad para que personalmente te lleven a las sesiones.

-genial, Gin…habla hastiado…tenemos dos magníficas opciones, permitir que un extraño hurgue en nuestras vidas, o permitir que un extraño hurgue en nuestras vidas pero acompañados por un policía.

-ya Harry…interviene de nuevo Bill…cálmate, igual no se puede hacer más, tu bien lo dijiste, es sí o sí.

Harry murmura una maldición tras otra, mira a su esposa y a su cuñado, maldice de nuevo para finalmente doblar las manos.


	34. Chapter 34

-Señor Potter…en tono calmado la psicóloga trata de convencer a Harry, es su segunda terapia de una hora y lleva la mitad del tiempo paseándose por el consultorio sin pronunciar palabra, checando su reloj de pulso un minuto y otro también, está nervioso pues la sesión es durante la mañana ya que tienen que aprovechar que Lily está en el colegio, durante la tarde no tienen quien la cuide. La primera cita resultó un fiasco, mantuvo la misma actitud hasta que su reloj emitió un sonido indicando que el tiempo se había agotado y abandonó la consulta sin despedirse siquiera…puede elegir un terapeuta masculino si no se siente cómodo conmigo, pero debe considerar que se tocarán temas que igual es difícil que su esposa quiera hablar con un hombre…mira a Ginny que callada ocupa un sillón individual y hace un gesto indicándole que no tiene problema.

-no se trata de que sea hombre o mujer…la terapeuta se sobresalta al escucharlo, en realidad no esperaba que hablara, al menos no en esa sesión. Tiene amplia experiencia, los hombres son difíciles para hablar, normalmente es hasta la tercera cita cuando se empiezan a soltar…se trata de que no me parece que de buenas a primeras tenga yo que contarle mi vida, mi vida!...reitera viéndola ofendido…a un desconocido!

La psicóloga sonríe amable, deja su silla, se acerca a él y tomándolo del brazo lo lleva hasta un sillón.

-solo charlaremos señor Potter, permítame…habla apresurada cuando el intenta retobar…esto es muy simple, el juez les ha ordenado estas sesiones, en caso de que no las tome…la chica nota que Ginny se mueve un poco inquieta, Harry no se da cuenta pues mira fijamente a la psicóloga…el trámite se complica y estoy segura de que no queremos eso, cierto?

-cierto…admite él de mala gana al recordar que la autoridad lo arrastrará hasta la consulta…pero igual no me parece.

-por otra parte…sigue la chica…me temo que está equivocado, porque no hablará conmigo, yo solo estoy aquí para apoyarlos.

-entonces con quién?...se inquieta de nuevo, la chica hace un gesto señalando a Ginny…con mi esposa? Para eso no necesitamos un tercero.

-diferencias irreconciliables…dice la terapeuta en un tono terminante…sabe lo que eso significa?

-si…hace un gesto con desdén…que supuestamente ya no nos entendemos como para continuar el matrimonio.

-supuestamente….repite pensativa…o sea que usted cree que si se entienden, que si se conocen como para continuar con una vida en común.

-claro que sí!...aclara seguro…no tenemos dos meses de casados! tenemos tres hijos!...no pudiendo controlarse más se incorpora y se mueve de nuevo…cómo no vamos a conocernos?

-entonces porqué se van a divorciar?

-pregúnteselo...ahora es él quien señala a Ginny que guarda la misma postura…ella solicita la separación.

-me está diciendo que usted acepto el divorcio sin saber los motivos?...la chica lanza el anzuelo segura de que caerá…o no quiere saberlos?

-algo me dijo…hace un gesto vago…pero no entendí, usted también es mujer así que se entenderán.

-pero es su esposa…suelta la chica calmadamente…no tienen dos meses de casados, tienen tres hijos, se conocen bien, como puede no entenderla?

Abatido, Harry deja caer los hombros, no tiene una respuesta, se siente aliviado al escuchar el zumbido del reloj avisándole que ha pasado una hora, sin agregar nada más se dirige a la puerta.

-deténgase señor Potter, aún no terminamos.

-ya pasó una hora…mira su reloj…el tiempo establecido para la sesión.

-por esta ocasión les daré media hora más…la chica no puede dejar que se vaya en ese momento, apenas estaban haciendo contacto, si lo hace lo perderá de nuevo…ya que la invirtió haciendo caminata por mi oficina.

-no puedo!...Harry la mira frustrado con la mano en la perilla de la puerta…debo regresar a la empresa, mira de nuevo el reloj, tengo asuntos importantes que atender!

-en la vida hay que tomar decisiones…dice la chica…como directivo estoy segura que constantemente lo hace…él asiente con un gesto…muy bien, decida señor Potter, su trabajo…señala a la puerta…o la mujer con la que ha compartido su vida...señala a Ginny.

-dejé en paz ese reloj!...exige la psicóloga cuando él hace el intento de ver la hora…es una simple decisión.

Harry pasa saliva, suelta la perilla de la puerta y regresa al sillón.

La terapeuta ocupa el tiempo haciéndoles preguntas establecidas, nada que los altere o les incomode, ya llegará ese momento. Ambos responden con seguridad, cuando Harry intenta ver el reloj una mirada de la chica es suficiente para controlarlo, Ginny saca aire agradecida.

Cuando su tiempo termina hacen el camino juntos hasta el estacionamiento, Ginny espera que su esposo prácticamente eche a correr para regresar a la empresa, pero camina tranquilo a su lado.

-voy a buscar quien acompañe a Lily…ofrece ella cuando están junto a su vehículo…así podremos cambiar a un horario por la tarde, te parece?

-No Gin…habla pensativo…no hay manera de zafarnos de esto y si cambiamos a la tarde, Lily se preguntará a dónde vas sin ella, déjame ver cómo me acomodó yo…sin pensarlo le abre la puerta del vehículo, la ayuda a subir, cierra y por la ventanilla abierta se inclina y besa suavemente sus labios, para luego despedirse y retirarse a su auto.

Ginny está de piedra, aun cuando siguen compartiendo la habitación cada quien guarda su territorio y él no ha intentado tener intimidad, cuando Lily está presente se besan para saludarse tan solo para evitar que los acose, pero ese fue un movimiento espontáneo, toca sus labios suavemente con la mano, cierra los ojos por un minuto y se activa o Harry se preguntará porque no enciende el motor.

Harry entra a su oficina, saca aire al ver la pila de documentos para revisar y firmar, checa la hora, tiene el tiempo encima, llama a su asistente y se ponen a trabajar. La hora del almuerzo llega, el estómago hace ruidos, olvidó ordenar algo para comer así que se va hasta el área de descanso de los empleados, está prácticamente vacío, pues prefieren comer al aire libre así que invaden los jardines, saca unas botanas y un refresco de la máquina y regresa a su despacho. Se saca los zapatos y se deja caer en una silla, como es su costumbre mira por el ventanal mientras come, su mente divaga y se pregunta que estará haciendo su esposa, antes conocía bien su rutina, seguirá almorzando cerca de la tienda? Ya no regresa por la tarde pues de ahí se va por Lily al colegio, después al centro y luego con sus suegros, no lo han hablado pero ahora sabe que ella dejó el patronato para pasar las tardes con los señores Weasley, no tiene que ser muy brillante para saber eso, ahí está cada tarde.

-diferencias irreconciliables…murmura…piensa en lo dicho por el juez y la psicóloga, están seguros que no se pueden reconciliar? No sabe o no quiere saber cuáles son esas diferencias? mira de nuevo hacia su escritorio, la pila de papeles, la agenda abierta, el bolígrafo por un lado el marca textos por el otro. Escucha ruido detrás de la puerta, su asistente está regresando del almuerzo, él también ha terminado, arroja la basura a un bote y en el sanitario se prepara para la ronda de sesiones de esa tarde. Aun pensativo ordena su escritorio, son pocos los convenios y contratos que ha revisado, cada uno se compone de unas cuantas hojas pero son las más importantes, ahí están números y condiciones, los revisa con lupa antes de estampar su firma, el resto corresponde a los abogados.

Cuando termina toma la foto de su familia, la voz de la psicóloga no lo deja en paz, se pierde en la imagen de Ginny.

-no quiero saberlo Gin…murmura con la vista fija en ella que lo mira sonriendo…no quiero saber cuándo fue que te perdí.

Como muchas otras veces el intercomunicador suena y su asistente le avisa que lo esperan en la sala de juntas, responde y se mete el saco.

-maldito aparato…suelta viendo el intercomunicador…malditas reuniones, malditos convenios…regresa al sanitario para acomodarse la corbata frente al espejo…maldito estúpido…dice a su reflejo, termina y sale rumbo a la sala de juntas.


	35. Chapter 35

Por su parte, Ginny llega a la tienda, no siente que hayan avanzado pero es solo la segunda sesión, sonríe al recordar como la psicóloga controló a su esposo o como él se lo permitió. Se detiene como siempre antes de entrar, pero ahora no observa la fachada ni el rótulo, trata de recordar cada gesto, cada palabra que su esposo dijo, siente que la emoción la invade.

-si…dice bajo…sí!, se lo permitiste Harry, no hay quien te obligue a hacer lo que no quieres...contenta entra a la tienda y se va directo a su oficina.

-Hola!...Sally la saluda alegre…como te fue?

-bien!...Ginny la observa, después de que charló con Ethan no hubo un cambio visible en la chica, así que supuso que entre ellos las cosas seguían igual. Para evitar que Sally se ilusionara, solo le comentó que habían hablado y que él tenía cosas que arreglar. La chica no insistió en que le dijera más...me da gusto verte tan contenta!...Sally sonríe y se ruboriza…a ver ven…termina de entrar en su oficina y se acomoda en la silla…cuéntame, que pasa?

-pues nada Ginny…la sonrisa de la chica se hace más amplia…ayer Ethan estuvo en casa, tú sabes, para que habláramos.

-y?

-me ofreció una relación, por lo pronto sin matrimonio.

-te dijo por qué?

-si Ginny…la mirada de Sally se cruza con la de su jefa, quien ve en sus ojos seguridad y un brillo especial…pero no creo que lo de su adicción sea importante, no ahora, fue hace mucho tiempo, tu qué opinas?

-opino….Ginny estira sus manos y cubre con ellas las de la chica…que tienes razón, sin embargo es importante para él, es algo con lo que ha tenido que vivir, y tienes que comprender su temor a una recaída, aunque su situación es otra y él mismo es otro también.

-lo sé, a mí la verdad no me molesta que no haya matrimonio, lo quiero Ginny y él a mí, me lo dijo…suelta una risita nerviosa…pero también que tiene miedo de fallarme y ya sabes la diferencia de edad.

-no te fallará Sally

-sé que no…habla segura…es normal que tenga miedos, yo los tengo, porque él no puede tenerlos?...Ginny sonríe al notar el amor en las palabras de su asistente…pero a mí no me importa que sea algo mayor, ni los problemas que tuvo, me importa que me quiere…se toca el vientre ocupado pero que aún no crece lo suficiente como para notarse…y a nuestro hijo, y que quiere que nos demos una oportunidad los tres…ríe de nuevo…los tres Ginny! Ya está contando al bebé.

-sí que se la hiciste buena Sally!...Ginny ríe a carcajadas recargándose en la silla…si él hubiera imaginado lo que le esperaba aquel sábado que apareció por esa puerta, tan atractivo y encantador, te juro que sale corriendo!

-no fue intencional…se defiende ruborizándose de nuevo…te lo aseguro.

-lo sé tontita…Ginny le hace un cariño…y él también, a pesar de que le rompiste su esquema, pues juraba que moriría soltero y sin hijos, sabe reconocer a una buena chica y aceptar que tiene sentimientos hacia ti.

-sí fue lo primero que me dijo y ayer mismo habló con mis papás, ya sabes que son mayores…Ginny asiente…pues Ethan ya me dijo que no podemos dejarlos solos, que su casa es suficientemente grande para que vivan con nosotros sin perder privacidad.

Siguen charlando un buen rato, la chica le platica a detalle los planes que tienen, Ginny la escucha complacida, en verdad le alegra que las cosas se arreglen para ellos.

Los días pasan, pronto Sally y Ethan están viviendo juntos, mientras que Ginny y Harry continúan con las sesiones, avanzan a tropezones, sin embargo, hay una buena conexión entre la psicóloga y Harry, ella logra que él quiera hablar, no han tocado puntos clave pero él se ve realmente cómodo. Lo que se dice en la terapia no se vuelve a mencionar entre ellos fuera del consultorio. En casa el trato se vuelve cordial de manera natural y ya no solo porque Lily está con ellos, eso les ayuda mucho.

Las reuniones con Ron y Hermione siguen suspendidas, se conforman con verse los domingos en casa de los señores Weasley y una que otra reunión corta, fuera de ese día, de vez en cuando. El trato entre Hermione y Harry después del incidente en el restaurante, no ha vuelto a ser igual. Ella ha intentado disculparse con su cuñada y su sobrina, pero Ginny no quiere tocar el tema, tiene demasiado encima para preocuparse por el sentir de su cuñada y Lily sigue tan resentida por la manera en que su tía le habló a su madre que difícilmente lo olvidará.

El día por el que Ethan tanto ha trabajado por fin llega, el juego de estrellas está ahí, Ginny le pide a la psicóloga que suspendan las terapias por una semana, justo el tiempo que sus amigas estarán en Londres, entre fraternizar y entrenar no tendrá tiempo para más.

El evento es en sábado, las jugadoras se concentran desde temprano en el gimnasio, antes de que se abran las puertas al público. La familia Weasley incluyendo a Arthur y Molly, Harry y Lily y a una forzada Hermione, llegan al gimnasio, el estacionamiento esta atiborrado apenas encuentran lugar, entran al gimnasio y se les va el aliento, no cabe una alma más ahí, solo los lugares reservados para ellos están libres.

-vinieron papá!...lanza un gritito Lily…vinieron!

-si cariño…le habla dulcemente…tu mami dijo que todos los boletos estaban vendidos.

-si…aclara…pero dijeron que la gente no vendría…le lanza una mirada rencorosa a su tía.

-pero están aquí cariño…Ron se inclina para hablarle a la niña…tu tía Hermione se equivocó…habla quedo…perdónala.

-lo pensaré…suelta la pequeña con desdén, Ron aguanta la risa ante su desplante…lo prometo.

-gracias Lily…Ron le planta un beso en la mejilla. Al incorporarse cruza la mirada con Harry quien asiente con un gesto.

Pronto se acomodan Lily había visto el gimnasio pero no así, está emocionada de ver a tanta gente que no para de hablar, de ir y venir, mientras una música alegre suena algo fuerte, una lona colocada en la parte superior del edificio muestra los nombres de las jugadoras, Lily, de pié en la duela gira buscando el nombre de su madre, ahí está, hace un gesto.

-que pasa mi niña?...Harry dirige la vista hacia donde mira su hija…no la encuentras?

-sí pero el nombre de mami está mal escrito…señala con un dedo, Harry echa a reír, se siente culpable de la duda en su hija.

-no está mal hija, es el nombre de tu mami.

-no, ahí dice Ginevra ráfaga Weasley, ella no se llama así…los Weasley echan a reír.

-ráfaga era el apodo de tu mami…aclara Harry…así es como la conocen por eso lo tienen que escribir así.

-vaya…Lily se sienta junto a su padre…no sabía que mami tenía un apodo.

-todos los jugadores tienen un apodo hija, tu mami también lo tuvo.

Satisfecha Lily se queda un poco en paz, mira un sobre que les dieron en la entrada, es para que entreguen donativos al centro si así lo desean, en puntos estratégicos del gimnasio están colocadas unas urnas en acrílico transparente para depositarlos, ya hay algunos sobres ahí.

-darás un donativo papá?...le muestra el sobre vacío…para los chicos del centro?

-si hija, pero esperaremos a que tu mami nos diga, te parece?

La niña asiente, guarda el sobre en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su padre y se entretiene observando a la gente que está ansiosa pero el evento va en tiempo.

Las jugadoras salen a calentar, todas más o menos de la misma edad, Lily echa a reír al ver a su madre pequeña entre gente alta.

-Ethan!...grita Lily al ver a un hombre que aparece en la duela…Ethan!

Harry intenta que se calme pero antes de que pueda hacer algo la niña corre al encuentro de Ethan, que se inclina para saludarla y cruzar unas palabras, Harry observa que él le sonríe a su hija y asiente con un gesto, la niña lo toma de la mano y tira de él rumbo a su padre.

-papá…dice formalita…él es Ethan, el amigo de mami, Ethan él es papá.

Ambos hombres se dan la mano, cruzan unas palabras cordiales, Ethan tiene que estar al otro lado del gimnasio cerca de las jugadoras, así que se despide.

El juego va a iniciar, todos se acomodan, la música calla y un hombre al micrófono presenta a las jugadoras, los Weasley gritan y aplauden pero no más que una emocionada Lily, cuando Ginny es presentada, Harry sonrie al poder observarla detenidamente por unos minutos, está nerviosa, lo sabe por la manera en que pasa la lengua por sus labios. La recorre de arriba abajo, pantaloncillos amplios que llegan a la rodilla con una licra por debajo, la camiseta holgada, la banda en el cabello para mantener el cabello y el sudor controlados, y la protección en la rodilla, solo es una tela elástica pero no puede jugar con una armadura, Harry suspira, espera que sea suficiente. El silbato suena y a jugar se ha dicho.


	36. Chapter 36

Las chicas se mueven entusiasmadas, sus movimientos carecen de la certeza y velocidad de antaño, pero fueron profesionales y lo demuestran esforzándose por dar un buen partido. Ambos equipos tienen jugadas armadas basadas en los puntos fuertes de cada una de sus integrantes, después de los primeros minutos llenos de errores y titubeos, animadas por el público que no deja de aplaudir, se acoplan y los puntos empiezan a caer.

Harry y los Weasley desconocen el deporte, solo saben que tienen que encestar, así se lo transmiten a Lily, quien no aparta la vista de su madre mientras se mueve por la duela con una jugadora del otro equipo siempre pegada a ella. Pronto la niña está absorta viendo a las mujeres correr, detenerse, ubicar a sus compañeras y finalmente anotar. Confundida ve como su madre apenas toca el balón y lo pasa de inmediato, un tanto desilusionada se pregunta si eso es todo lo que hará ya que mientras el resto de las mujeres se amontonan bajo la canasta, ella se queda unos pasos atrás. Le cuesta seguir el juego pues las chicas mantienen caliente el balón, apenas anotan cuando ya está de nuevo en juego. Llega el primer receso, ambos equipos se reúnen con su entrenador hablan un poco y se reanuda el partido.

En la duela Ginny está nerviosa, el primer cuarto ha sido tranquilo, pero a partir del segundo, todo cambia. Ambos equipos están encarrilados así que empieza la pelea. El equipo contrario tiene el balón, corren a la canasta, hacen el pase que es interceptado y en cuestión de segundos Ginny está de pleno en el partido; se zafa solo un poco de la chica que la marca, pero es suficiente para ella, todo sucede a la vez; recibe el pase y antes de que la otra jugadora pueda reaccionar, se lanza como una exhalación al lado contrario de la cancha, el público grita emocionado, los Weasley y Harry se ponen de pie, ella sigue en lo suyo, da un paso largo, otro, se impulsa hacia arriba, hace el tiro y logra la anotación. Todos celebran la jugada, Harry cruza la mirada con Lily que brinca y aplaude a su madre con sus ojitos llenos de orgullo y Hermione pasa saliva tratando de deshacer el nudo que tiene en la garganta.

Esa es la primera de muchas jugadas esplendidas que las chicas regalan a los espectadores, recordando sus mejores días como profesionales. Ethan se mantiene de pié, la emoción no le permite estar quieto, el evento está resultando como él lo pensó, el público está eufórico, no puede ser de otra manera, es un deporte rápido y los rompimientos de Ginny ponen la adrenalina al tope por los segundos que dura su jugada. Satisfecho, Ethan sonríe viendo como su amiga se divierte en su elemento. Rápidamente checa el reloj, faltan un par de minutos para el medio tiempo, tiene que estar al pendiente ya que Sally quedó de llegar a esa hora.

Los Weasley no dejan de festejar las jugadas de Ginny mientras Harry la observa, está disfrutando al máximo, se mueve por la duela como pez en el agua, con sus mejillas que lucen un bello rubor a causa del ejercicio, el cabello corto y húmedo y ese brillo en sus ojos, se ve sencillamente genial, si, asiente para sí mismo con un gesto, esa es la palabra; genial. Recuerda poco de su época como jugadora ya que en el colegio el practicaba soccer y los juegos se les empalmaban, vio dos, quizá tres partidos. El salió del colegio para continuar sus estudios en Londres y todo se le complicó, huérfano de padres vivió de manera muy diferente a los chicos de su edad, fue criado por unos tíos que apenas terminando el colegio se deshicieron de él. Sabiendo que sin estudios no lograría ser alguien, aplicó para una beca y con empleos de medio tiempo logró sobrevivir. Terminando Ginny el colegio, regresó a casa de sus padres, pero no lo hizo sola, llegó acompañada por una pareja que habló largamente con los señores Weasley, lo recuerda muy bien pues se las arregló para acercase a la casa de sus suegros para darle la bienvenida, topándose con la sorpresa de que se iba a Estados Unidos. Veinte minutos fue el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

El silbatazo indicando el término del medio tiempo lo saca de sus pensamientos, las jugadoras se dirigen rápidamente a los vestidores, Ginny se acerca a saludarlos, Lily corre a su encuentro y la abraza sin permitirle llegar, su madre le corresponde besando sus mejillas. Necesita descansar pero su familia es más importante, los saluda uno por uno, pronto llega frente a su esposo.

-hola Harry…sus mirada se cruza, ambos sonríen…gracias por traer a Lily.

-no podíamos faltar…él no lo piensa, se inclina y besa dulcemente sus labios…aunque no sé nada de basquetbol, si puedo notar que están dando un buen juego, felicidades.

-sin felicitaciones por el momento, que todavía faltan veinticuatro minutos de juego efectivo…bromea….igual no aguantamos el ritmo.

-claro que lo harán, ustedes saben cómo hacerlo…la besa de nuevo…anda, ve a descansar.

-hola Hermione,…Ginny saluda a su cuñada que ocupa el último de los asientos que reservó…gracias por venir…ella asiente con un gesto y Ginny sigue su camino.

Para tranquilidad de Ethan, Sally llega puntual, cruzan unas palabras y se van con la familia de Ginny a socializar hasta que se reanuda el partido.

El juego mantiene su intensidad, el marcador es apretado, ya toma la delantera un equipo ya la toma el otro, pero ninguno está dispuesto a dejarse vencer así que los números se emparejan. Las chicas están agotadas, han bajado la velocidad pero siguen dando su mejor esfuerzo. Queda el tiempo exacto para una jugada, el equipo de Ginny lleva la delantera por dos puntos, están a nada de que el partido termine, el balón lo tiene el equipo contrario, se mueven por la duela, ya casi están en la canasta, tiran el pase que es interceptado y la pelota es enviada de inmediato a Ginny. Hace un esfuerzo y por última vez cruza la duela, todas la siguen, ella se detiene abruptamente antes de ejecutar su jugada y se gira hacia atrás, rezagada y desanimada se quedó la chica que perdió el balón, el tiempo se agota, Ginny retrocede unos pasos y se lo regresa, la chica está sola en esa área, atrapa la pelota y lanza, justo cuando entra en el aro, el reloj llega a cero y suena el silbato. El marcador presenta números iguales, es un empate.

Jugadoras y público titubean un instante antes de aplaudir y gritar emocionados, las chicas se abrazan y felicitan por el partido. Antes de que puedan hacer algo el público invade la duela, quieren autógrafos y fotografiarse con las jugadoras, pero no guardan un orden, se dejan ir en masa. Ethan toma el micrófono y pide que se calmen, que dejen salir a las chicas que están atrapadas en medio de la duela, nadie escucha, todos son gritos, risas y empujones.

Seguridad intenta despejar a la gente, algunos obedecen y abren un espacio. Encabezadas por Ginny las jugadoras salen de esa trampa, creyendo que se irán sin tomarse la foto, la gente se altera y en un intento de llegar a ellas se empujan con violencia unos a otros, el efecto dominó llega a la espalda de Ginny, que tomada completamente por sorpresa, no pone resistencia y es proyectada fuertemente hacia adelante.

Desde su lugar, un asustado Harry es testigo de la violenta caída de su esposa, corre hacia ella, Lily intenta seguirlo, Ron la atrapa en un abrazo y la calma asegurándole que todo está bien, pero no es así. El empujón fuerte e inesperado no le dio tiempo a Ginny de meter las manos, todo su peso impactó en la rodilla lastimada en un golpe rotundo.

Harry se abre paso por entre la gente, Ethan está con Ginny, que desesperada por aliviar el dolor se giró y está tirada sobre su espalda, con los ojos cerrados llora desgarradoramente y mantiene la pierna levantada y flexionada. Ethan intenta que lo escuche, es inútil, no permite que la asistencia médica la toque.

-Harry!...aliviado Ethan le deja su sitio…quédate con ella, necesitan llevarla al hospital, tengo que hacer una llamada…se encamina hacia la salida…allá los alcanzo.

Harry se sienta en el piso, toma a su esposa por los hombros, tira de ella, la coloca en su regazo y se queda así, Ginny se calma aunque sigue sollozando, el paramédico le hace una seña a Harry, el asiente.

-Gin…murmura en su oído…extiende la pierna amor, necesitan revisarte.

-no!…grita asustada…me dolerá!

-mírame Gin…ella niega con un gesto…abre tus ojos y mírame…ruega él…hazlo amor.

Ginny lo hace y se topa con la mirada preocupada de su esposo.

-yo no estuve contigo la otra vez…habla dolido…pero ahora sí. Ambos lo sabemos Gin…sus ojos se hacen agua…cierto?

-si…murmura hipando…está rota.

-entonces…Harry pasa suavemente la mano por el rostro de su esposa limpiando sus lágrimas…extiende la pierna.

Sin dejar de verlo a los ojos ella accede, el dolor y el llanto se intensifican, ahoga un grito hundiendo el rostro en Harry, siente como cortan la protección que lleva e inmovilizan la pierna. Harry y el paramédico se miran, éste último afirma con un gesto, Harry se angustia, por un instante tuvo la esperanza de que estuvieran equivocados.

-Bien…se esfuerza por escucharse sereno y la aparta de él…ahora te subirán a la camilla, yo iré contigo en la ambulancia, en lo que te suben arreglo con quien se quedará Lily.

-Harry!...Ginny lo sujeta por un brazo

-lo sé…dice él inclinándose para besarla suavemente…con Hermione, no.

Gran parte de la gente ha sido desalojada, las jugadoras y entrenadores siguen ahí, Harry les agradece su preocupación, les informa que se van al hospital y se apresura a llegar con su familia, hace lo mismo, titubea en lo que toca a Lily que exige ir con él.

-que ella decida con quien se queda…propone Percy.

-no!...se opone de inmediato George tratando de distraer a la niña…mejor la rifamos y el ganador se la lleva.

Lily echa a reír y empieza una discusión con su tío, momento que aprovecha Harry para marcharse.


	37. Chapter 37

Harry dormita en un sillón de la sala de espera, lleva una eternidad ahí y no ha visto a su esposa ni le han dado noticias. Un fuerte tirón en el cuello lo alerta, compone su postura, sonríe ante el espectáculo que tiene a la vista, al parecer durmió algo pues no sintió cuando llegaron, los hermanos Weasley invadieron el hospital y lo acompañan durmiendo en los sillones.

-café?...ofrece Ron a un lado de él.

-sí, gracias!, apenas estaba levantando el inventario…sonríe burlón...para ver si faltaba alguien.

-ja, ja…ironiza su cuñado…ni que fuéramos tantos solo estamos los hermanos, la batallamos con mamá y papá, pero finalmente aceptaron que aquí no pueden hacer nada y si estarían muy incómodos.

-y Lily?

-el ganador fue el bocón de George…señala a su hermano que ronca perdido en su sueño...y Lily feliz, éste es un guasón, no para de reír y a ella que no le gusta. Y no te preocupes…agrega socarrón en favor de su cuñado…que yo no participé.

-Ron

-no hay problema Harry…lo calma con un gesto…en verdad, que quieres que te diga? Hermione se ha encargado de arruinar su relación con Lily y con mi hermana, sabe que está equivocada, pero es orgullosa, para ella fue suficiente el intento que hizo por disculparse.

-no lo entiendo Ron...Harry deja escapar un suspiro…como es que de pronto todo se pone patas arriba? Hasta Hermione se ha vuelto una desconocida.

-para mí que no es nuevo Harry…acepta triste…es que no lo habíamos notado o ella no lo había manifestado. He intentado hablar sobre eso, pero lo evade, dice que no pasa nada y si pasara seria entre ella y mi hermana.

-pues sí que es raro…Harry ha terminado su café, aplasta el vaso y lo arroja al cubo de la basura…y en verdad lamento lo que está pasado.

-yo también, pero no te sientas mal por la actitud de Lily, se siente lastimada y es normal que no quiera saber de su tía, digo, aunque es una niña tampoco es cosa de obligarla.

-pero hemos sido amigos por largo tiempo Ron…Harry le da un golpe en el brazo…pasamos juntos tantas cosas, en verdad me dolería que eso cambiara.

-si Harry,...admite Ron…y creo que ese es el punto, que nosotros seguimos igual mientras las cosas cambiaron, hemos sido inseparables pero la situación ya es diferente. Es hora de que dejemos atrás el pasado, no digo que perdamos la amistad, digo que es tiempo de que aceptemos que nuestras vidas se transformaron, ya no somos solo nosotros tres, yo no dejaré de ser tu amigo y en verdad amo a mi esposa, lo sabes…Harry asiente con un gesto… pero no por esa amistad y ese amor me cegaré y abandonaré a mi hermana a su suerte como lo he hecho, eso se acabó, no esperaré a que ella vaya a casa si necesita alguien con quien hablar o un hombro para llorar. Sé que igual este no es el momento ni el lugar, pero pues así se presentó…levanta los hombros en un gesto indiferente…así que toma nota; apoyaré a Ginny en su decisión de separarse de ti si eso es lo que realmente quiere.

-así que ya lo sabes…continúa pues su cuñado se ha quedado mudo…si te interesa mi hermana, si en verdad la amas, échale ganas a esa terapia, sé que el juez la ordenó para continuar con el trámite del divorcio, pero si eres honesto y te abres de capa, puede servirles a ambos para reencontrarse. Y de Hermione yo me encargo…Harry lo mira enarcando una ceja pues su cuñado siempre tiende a conciliar…así es cuñado…es el turno de Ron de darle un golpe en el brazo…en esta ocasión no hay nada que negociar, tendrá que arreglar las cosas con mi hermana.

-señor Potter… el médico que atiende a Ginny llega hasta ellos, ambos se incorporan de inmediato.

-necesitamos hablar con usted…el médico presenta a otras dos personas, también médicos…y el señor Lawder, aunque tengo entendido que ya se conocen…Harry asiente sorprendido por la presencia de Ethan, desde que salió apresurado del gimnasio no se habían visto, se pregunta que hace ahí hablando con el médico de su esposa…nos acompaña?

Harry y Ron los siguen, entran a un consultorio cercano, el médico lo tranquiliza informándole que Ginny está sedada y con la pierna inmovilizada las molestias que tiene son mínimas, de inmediato, apoyado por los estudios realizados, se mete en una explicación que Harry apenas comprende, las últimas palabras caen como una bomba.

-una prótesis?...tartamudea…que clase de prótesis?

-el desgaste de la rodilla es el normal para una persona de la edad de su esposa…interviene otro de los médicos…está agravado por la lesión que ella sufrió y el golpe recibido hoy prácticamente la deshizo, reconstruirla no tendría éxito, la prótesis es cambiar su rodilla por una artificial, solo eso, ella estaría de pié uno o dos días después de la intervención.

Harry se pasa la mano por el cabello, Ron palmea suavemente su espalda en señal de apoyo.

-pero hay otra opción Harry…habla Ethan…me tomé la libertad de traer a un especialista en medicina del deporte, señala al otro médico que respetuoso espera su turno para intervenir…es amigo de mi familia, ha revisado a Ginny y visto sus estudios, tiene una opción que puede funcionar.

-Como usted sabe, el cuerpo intenta curarse, regenerarse de manera natural…Harry asiente…esta es una red que ayudará a que las partes queden en el lugar preciso…el médico habla con un marcado acento…es una especie de malla muy fina. Primero reconstruimos la rodilla hasta donde sea posible, la malla se coloca encima y hace el resto. Día tras día se irá contrayendo, eso hará que las partes de la rodilla se vayan uniendo, el resultado dependerá totalmente de los cuidados que el paciente guarde.

-pero?...cuestiona Harry

-su esposa tiene que guardar reposo absoluto por un mes, después de eso se le permitirá dejar la cama por periodos cortos, y requerirá de tres meses de rehabilitación, en resumen…la voz del médico suena como una sentencia…todo el proceso tomará cerca de un año.

-y si no resulta?...interviene Ron

-el rechazo se presenta de inmediato, estamos hablando de un objeto extraño dentro del cuerpo, se manifestará en tres días máximo. En caso de que así suceda, pueden seguir con la prótesis tradicional sin ningún problema.

-antes de tomar una decisión necesito ver a mi esposa, puede ser?

-claro que sí…habla el médico titular…la encontrará algo adormilada, la hemos traído de un lado para el otro con los estudios pero ya está en su habitación. Yo estaré aquí un rato más, hágame saber su decisión.

-así lo haré…estrecha las manos de los médicos y sale de nuevo al pasillo.

-me acompañas?...pregunta obligado a su cuñado.

-no…Ron le sonríe…esta visita es solo para ustedes dos, ve, yo la veo después.

Se van por lados opuestos del pasillo, Harry lleva horas lidiando con algo atorado en su pecho, a medio camino se mete al sanitario, a esa hora está desierto, se recarga en la puerta y echa a llorar como jamás lo ha hecho, ni cuando era un chiquillo.


	38. Chapter 38

Cuando se tranquiliza se moja el rostro, tiene que componerse antes de ver a Ginny, no hay toallas de papel, se seca con la camiseta y ahoga una maldición al ver que la ha manchado, al parecer necesita jabón, no solo agua, Ginny se enfadará por la camiseta manchada. Se queda quieto un momento y echa a llorar de nuevo, ella jamás le ha reñido por cosas así, se ha enfadado y presionado porque no come bien o se salta comidas, porque trabaja demasiado y no descansa lo suficiente, y siempre se ha preocupado porque conviva con sus hijos, porque lo consideren, él no es ningún tonto, sabe que si sus hijos le escriben es porque ella lo pide.

-por Dios!...murmura sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviera aturdido…a que viene todo esto? Y ahora?

Se calma de nuevo, trata de componer su estampa una vez más y continúa su camino. Empuja despacio la puerta de la habitación, solo hay una luz de noche, en la cama Ginny duerme, la pierna lastimada sigue inmovilizada y cuelga de un arnés. Se acerca y se acomoda en una silla, ella continúa con los ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila, acaricia suavemente su mano.

-Harry…murmura entre abriendo los ojos.

-hola amor…se obliga a sonreír…cómo vas?

-bien…ella se esfuerza por alertarse…no siento dolor, una molestia leve quizá, el médico te ha dicho algo?

-si

-y?

-lo que ya sabíamos, está rota.

-cuando me operan?

-aún no lo sé…angustiado pasa saliva…tiene que ser pronto, no es igual que la otra vez.

-a que te refieres?...cuestiona asustada.

-no es nada amor…aprieta su brazo tratando de confortarla…que la medicina cambia y ahora tenemos dos opciones entre las cuales elegir.

-y cuáles son?

-soy yo quien tiene que decidir…señala amable pero decidido…así que tú no te angusties, relájate.

-está bien, que me dices de Lily?

Harry la entretiene un momento contándole de la rifa, ella echa a reír divertida. También le dice que sus hermanos están afuera, durmiendo en la sala de espera.

-pobre Angelina, la van a volver loca.

-ella es responsable…aclara Harry soltando una risita…por lo que dice Ron, no protestó para nada.

-no lo hará, ama a George y quiere mucho a todos sus sobrinos, no solo a Lily

-pero nuestra hija es la preferida…le hace un guiño cómplice…a que sí?

-a que sí!...reafirma Ginny más tranquila.

Hablan un poco más, Harry nota que lucha contra el sueño provocado por el medicamento, deja la silla, le da un beso tierno en la frente y regalándole un cariño se despide.

Se va en busca del médico pues ya tomó una decisión, su esposa la pasará mal, de hecho todos la pasarán mal, encamar o inmovilizar a Ginny por largo tiempo será la muerte, pero así se desate el infierno, se arriesgará primero con la malla.

Cuando regresa a la sala de espera sus cuñados están despiertos tomando café, Ron les ha contado lo dicho por los médicos así que solo les notifica la decisión que tomó. Ron afirma que George todo lo toma a broma, pero la verdad es que todos los Weasley son así, las bromas sobre lo que sufrirán con Ginny encamada no se hacen esperar, cada uno aporta lo suyo por lo que pasan bastante rato con ese tema.

Ginny es intervenida al día siguiente, Harry se aleja el tiempo necesario para asearse y cambiarse de ropa. George y Angelina llevan a Lily al hospital para que vea a su padre, y ya que están ahí, los Weasley la meten de contrabando para que salude a su madre. Como Ginny tiene que permanecer tres días más en el hospital, se turnan para acompañar a su cuñado.

El lunes a media mañana Harry está de pié justo enfrente de la habitación de su esposa, lanzando ahogadas maldiciones, la enfermera está dándole un baño de esponja, se enfada más al recordar que él quiso hacerlo pero la enfermera no se lo permitió alegando que ese es su trabajo.

Suena el celular, responde de manera automática, es su asistente preguntándole si no irá a la oficina y que hace con sus citas. Harry se da un golpe en la frente, ni por un instante recordó su empleo, le da instrucciones a la chica y termina la llamada. Por la tarde, aprovechando que Ginny duerme, se va por un café, ocupa una mesa apartada en la cafetería, toma la bebida observando a los otros comensales, algunos son cercanos a los enfermos, se nota por su aspecto cansado, otros más están ahí por cortesía. Le llama a su asistente y le pide que haga una cita con el comité, cuelga y vuelve a marcar, esta vez con la psicóloga.

Todo marcha satisfactoriamente así que cumplido el periodo establecido, Ginny es trasladada a su casa, donde la espera su familia y una enfermera. Lily salta feliz de poder estar de nuevo con su madre, mientras los Weasley, sabiendo que necesita reposo, permiten que sean sus padres quienes pasen algo de tiempo con ella, además Harry no ha hablado con Ginny, así que rápido ponen pies en polvorosa, dejándolo solo.

En la habitación de huéspedes Ginny está inquieta, el mobiliario fue cambiado, parte de lo que ve ahora no lo utilizo años atrás, ocupa una cama de hospital y hay una silla especial para sus necesidades, una silla de ruedas y en un rincón ve un andador, espera ansiosa que su esposo se acerque, sabe que está atendiendo a su hija. Angelina y George ofrecieron que siguiera con ellos en lo que se organizan pero la niña extraña terriblemente a su madre, ante su expresión de tristeza al escuchar la charla de los mayores, Harry y Ginny les agradecieron y decidieron que se quedara en casa, ya se las arreglaran.

Cuando la enfermera toma un descanso para cenar, Lily ya está metida en la cama así que Harry se acerca a la habitación de huéspedes, se detiene un poco en la puerta, jala aire y llama suavemente.

-hola…se esfuerza por sonreír…estás cómoda?

-demasiado, diría yo…suelta enfadada…que es todo esto?

-tranquila…se acerca y ocupa una silla junto a la cama…lo vamos a necesitar.

Tomándose su tiempo y sin omitir detalle, le informa de su estado, de las opciones que le ofrecieron y la decisión que tomó. En un inicio ella se asusta, no pensó que la rodilla estuviera tan mal, su esposo la tranquiliza repitiendo lo dicho por los médicos.

-un año!...suelta ahogada…santo Dios, Harry! Que voy hacer un año limitada de movimientos?

-que haremos…corrige cariñosamente Harry…pues nada, ir tirando, que vamos a hacer?

-pero, como?...insiste Ginny…hay que llevar a Lily al colegio, estar con ella, ya sabes cómo es…Harry sonríe…la tienda, mis papás.

-tranquila, estaremos bien, tienes a Sally para atender la tienda, de Lily yo me encargo…Ginny lo mira incrédula...y de tus papás…hace una pausa pensativo…no sé, déjame hablo con tus hermanos. Lo de menos seria trasladarlos aquí, puedo dejarles la habitación y mudarme a la de los chicos, pero no creo que se acomoden, están muy hechos a su casa.

-tú? encargarte de Lily?...no puede evitar hablar desconfiada…si trabajas todo el tiempo Harry, ocupas hasta la hora del almuerzo, como le harás?

-dame una oportunidad Gin…entiende su desconfianza pero habla sentido…sé que las cosas han sido muy diferentes, pero cambiaran. Además estamos en una situación especial, crees que no lo entiendo?

Ginny lo observa, su rostro muestra huellas de cansancio, pero su mirada tiene algo diferente, hay una calma que hace mucho no veía. Su esposo fue cambiando con el paso del tiempo hasta que la impaciencia y el estrés se convirtieron en algo normal.

-será difícil Harry…habla quedo…yo seré difícil.

-lo sé…sin dejar de mirarla acaricia su mano…pero los esposos deben estar juntos, cierto?

-cierto.

Siguen hablando, él le advierte que con las enfermeras y el servicio tendrán gente moviéndose por ahí todos los días, ella lo escucha sonriendo mientras le recuerda que no puede contar con él para limpiar o cocinar.

La casa está en silencio, todo está bien, la enfermera descansa en un sillón mientras Ginny, con los ojos suavemente cerrados, recuerda la plática con su esposo mientras intenta dormir. Abre los ojos de golpe, la psicologa no fue mencionada.


	39. Chapter 39

Es temprano y Ginny ya ha recordado mentalmente todo el repertorio de maldiciones que conoce, el problema empezó en la madrugada; los calmantes que le ordenaron no son tan efectivos como los que suministran en el hospital, la rodilla ha estado punzándole sin descanso. Después tuvo necesidad de ir al sanitario, la enfermera ejecutó una serie de maniobras para acomodarla en la silla especial, le concedió el privilegio de un poco de privacidad que pronto se fue al olvido al percatarse que no podía asearse sola. No está para nada cómoda, el desayuno se enfría en la mesa de servicio y la enfermera de día ya le ha insistido varias veces para que coma. Se mueve en la cama tanto como el arnés de la pierna se lo permite, las sábanas revueltas son la prueba de su estado de ánimo. Mira el reloj, se acerca la hora de que su esposo e hija se marchen, espera que vayan a despedirse.

-Así no papá…protesta Lily mirándose en el espejo de su habitación…tienen que estar parejitas, esta coleta está chueca, porque no puede ayudarme mami?

-ya te dije mi niña…Harry deshace la coleta y lo intenta de nuevo...tiene que permanecer en esa postura y así no puede. Tienen que ser dos?...cuestiona angustiado al ver que de nuevo está chueca…que tal una?

-no quiero una…la niña se enfada y cruza los brazos…hoy es un día especial y quiero verme bonita, mami dice que con dos coletas me veo mejor.

-bien, hagamos un trato…concluye Harry empezando a exasperarse…haré un último intento pero si no quedan, será solo una coleta, va?

-está bien…acepta Lily no muy convencida, se gira dándole la espalda a su padre, quien con manos torpes suelta el cabello y hace su mejor esfuerzo por peinar a su hija

-listo!...anuncia triunfante…a ver si te gustan.

-perfectas!...Lily pega un gritito emocionada…ahora los moños.

-moños?...Harry siente que le falta el aire…que moños?...Lily echa a reír al ver la expresión de su padre a través del espejo…unos que ya están hechos, supongo.

-no papá…la niña saca de un cajón dos listones en color rojo…mami los hace con estos.

-con estos…repite Harry viendo fijamente las tiras de seda que cuelgan de su mano.

-así…Lily mueve la cabeza en un gesto negativo mientras levanta una pierna y señala su zapato…como atamos las agujetas.

-ah…saca aire aliviado…eso es fácil

-pero con doble nudo...instruye la niña…o se me soltarán y no quiero perderlos.

-Lily…Harry habla cansino, termina de colocar un listón y pasa al siguiente…solo son dos tiras de tela, no importa si se te pierden.

-claro que no…Lily lo observa como si estuviera demente…son mis listones, mami los compró por pares y aunque tengo muchos, ninguno se repite, cada juego es especial.

-está bien…él saca aire resignado…ya quedaron, ahora apurémonos vamos con mamá para que te revise...toma su saco y el portafolios que dejó sobre la cama…no olvides tu mochila.

-espera papá!…la niña corre tras el arrastrando la mochila,…no hemos desayunado.

-vamos con el tiempo justo mi niña…Harry avanza a paso seguro por el pasillo…en el camino comes algo.

-a mami no le gusta eso

-shhhh…Harry sobresalta a la niña al volverse bruscamente con un dedo sobre sus labios…ella no tiene que saberlo…Lily lo mira dudosa, él se pone a su altura hablando quedo…por favor, es nuestro primer día solos tu y yo…suplica…si no lo hago bien tu mami se inquietará y tiene que estar tranquila.

-está bien papá…la niña habla quedo como él, le hace un cariño en la mejilla…si pregunta, le diré que ya desayunamos y no lo hiciste tan mal.

-gracias mi princesa…le da un beso y se incorpora…ahora vamos a ver si pasamos la inspección

Después de llamar empujan la puerta, la enfermera está junto a Ginny dándole su medicación, se retira dejándolos solos.

-mami!...Lily sube de un brinco por el lado contrario de la cama, Ginny hace una mueca de dolor pues el arnés se mueve incrementando el malestar…cómo estás?

-bien mi niña…se obliga a sonreírle, tira de ella y le planta un beso…que linda vas, quien te ayudó a peinarte?

-papá

-hola…Harry se acerca por el otro lado, le da un beso suave…pasaste mala noche?...suena preocupado, pasa suavemente los dedos por la sombra que ha aparecido bajo los ojos de su esposa.

-un poco…admite cansada…pero supongo que es normal…señala la rodilla.

-ten calma, todo lleva un proceso, démosle tiempo a la medicación.

-tienes razón…sonríe lánguidamente…es solo que me frustra.

-lo sé…sonríe travieso… seguro que ya intentaste salir de la cama un par de veces.

-si…ella echa a reír…pero el arnés me regresa de inmediato.

-bien…Harry le hace un cariño…nosotros nos marchamos, cualquier cosa tienes el celular, nos vemos por la tarde.

Padre e hija la besan como despedida y se encaminan a la puerta, Ginny controla el impulso de preguntarle a su esposo si la niña desayunó y si estará puntual al término de clases, dijo que él se encargaría, tiene que dejarlo en sus manos.

Al pasar por la cocina, Harry cruza un par de palabras con el ama de llaves, pone en una bolsa de papel yogurt, fruta, una botella de jugo y servilletas. Siguen a la cochera, abordan el auto e inician el trayecto al colegio.

Harry se esfuerza por no meter el acelerador, llevan buen tiempo, pero tiene demasiado arraigada la costumbre de estar antes que nadie en la oficina, saca aire despacio tratando de relajarse mientras escucha a su hija parlotear, solo hace pausas al tener comida en la boca.

-se entra por allá papá…Lily señala la fila de autos…te detienes en la puerta para que yo baje y sigues, igual es cuando vengas por mí, yo estaré esperando en la puerta pero el vigilante no me dejará salir hasta que tú le muestres tu identificación.

-lo tengo hija…sonríe a su hija que ha terminado de comer y se limpia con una servilleta…no te preocupes, aquí estaré cuando termines.

La fila avanza rápidamente, llegan a la reja, Harry baja del auto para ayudar a la niña y la acompaña a la puerta.

-no me dijiste, porque hoy es un día especial?...cuestiona a Lily cuando le da un beso de despedida… Por qué quieres verte bonita?

-es la primera vez que me traes al colegio…suelta la niña…por eso es especial…le da un sonoro beso y pasa la reja.

Harry la mira alejarse, se queda ahí, el claxon de los autos que esperan lo activan de nuevo, aborda el automóvil y sigue su camino.

En cuanto llega a la oficina habla con su asistente, la cita con el comité es en cinco minutos cruzando el pasillo, rápidamente reorganiza su día y se marcha a la junta. A media mañana regresa a su despacho y empieza la jornada, es un día perdido, se esfuerza en resolver lo más que puede, el estómago le recuerda que no ha tomado ni siquiera una taza de café, sale al pasillo y le pide a su asistente que le ordene algo de comer, falta para el almuerzo pero él no puede esperar. La comida llega y la devora, sigue en lo suyo hasta que el reloj de pulso zumba indicándole que es hora de ir por su hija, para él, ese día ha terminado.

Para Ginny ha sido un suplicio, se esfuerza por no ser una mala paciente, pero simplemente no puede estar tirada en cama todo el día. Recuerda la primera vez que se lesionó, fue difícil, los primeros días el dolor era constante, pero se movía, con limitaciones y esfuerzo, pero lo hacía. No necesitó de una enfermera, el apoyo de sus compañeras turnándose fue más que suficiente. Checa el reloj por enésima vez, sonríe al percatarse de que actúa exactamente como su esposo, pero está harta de escuchar al servicio moverse por toda la casa y de la enfermera siempre sobre de ella, saca aire fastidiada, está molesta, ella lo sabe, respira profundo, una punzada en la rodilla le recuerda porque está así, trata de ignorarla y respira de nuevo, intenta calmarse, aunque sabe que será difícil no quiere convertirse en una molestia.


	40. Chapter 40

Ginny se alegra al escuchar la risa de su hija y la voz de Harry, se relaja en los cojines, una preocupación menos. Quince minutos después recibe a su hija con la mejor sonrisa que su situación le permite, la enfermera deja la habitación, tanto la niña como su esposo visten ropa cómoda, trata de no mostrar sorpresa, pensó que su esposo dejaría la niña en casa y regresaría de inmediato a la oficina.

-cómo vas?...pregunta él notando que las sombras están más oscuras…no se te calma el dolor?

-sí, pero no del todo…se mueve acomodándose en la cama…estoy hastiada de estar acostada.

-hace tres días que te intervinieron…trata de conformarla…hay que tener paciencia…ella asiente con un gesto.

-no regresarás a la oficina?...cuestiona tratando de no pensar en sus molestias

-de eso necesito que hablemos…se gira a su hija que está acostada junto a su madre…mi niña, me traerías el portafolio que dejé en la habitación?...Lily asiente, baja de un salto y los deja solos.

-debemos organizarnos, tengo que regresar por las tardes Gin, pero solo si te sientes bien como para que la niña se quede contigo, tu sabes que no se mueve de tu lado.

-no hay problema…agrega de inmediato…tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, solo necesito que hagas un espacio aquí para una mesilla plegadiza y una silla, así Lily estará todo el tiempo conmigo, hará sus deberes y encontraremos la manera de entretenernos.

-bien, pero recuerda que no debes moverte, por favor.

-tendré cuidado Harry…habla molesta…soy la más interesada en dejar esta cama, créeme. Lo siento…se disculpa de inmediato…no quise hablarte así.

-no te preocupes…Harry sabe lo que está sufriendo, acaricia su mejilla…lo entiendo.

Lily regresa a la habitación, Harry toma el portafolios lo abre y tontea un poco con el contenido para que su hija no se dé cuenta que fue un truco para alejarla.

Harry sigue las instrucciones de Ginny, reacomoda la habitación y en solo unos minutos la niña está instalada en la mesilla. El llevó trabajo a casa así que se despide hasta la hora de la cena, misma que tomaran acompañando a su esposa.

En la privacidad de la habitación Harry se acomoda pero no revisa documentos de la empresa, toma un block de notas y enciende la lap top, busca información, hace unas anotaciones, diagramas y más anotaciones, cuando termina revisa todo minuciosamente. Procesa la información una vez más, toma el teléfono y hace tres llamadas, una a Bill; le comenta la inquietud de Ginny sobre sus padres y le pregunta como pudieran arreglar el que estén acompañados toda la tarde por alguien de la familia, cruzan algunas ideas, Bill le asegura que él se hará cargo y se despiden. Después llama a Ron y por último a George, quedan de verse al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando termina, se dirige a un mueble y toma un sobre que le entregaron en el hospital, toma un formato en limpio y se dedica a llenarlo, es la reclamación al seguro de los gastos que ha generado la atención de Ginny, incluye los estudios y factura del hospital.

Es la hora de la cena, la enfermera toma su descanso, él sirve la cena para tres personas, acomoda todo como puede en una sola charola y se va con su esposa e hija. Ginny sigue igual, apenas si prueba bocado, Harry suspira esperando que mejore pronto.

Pasados unos días el tratamiento hace lo suyo y poco a poco el dolor disminuye, Ginny se torna de pronto agresiva y enfadada, pero se controla, se nota que se esfuerza por mantenerse con su carácter cálido y amable. También ayuda que empieza a recibir las visitas organizadas de sus hermanos, Bill le informa que no se angustie por sus padres, siempre hay un miembro de la familia con ellos, le entrega una especie de calendario con la fecha y nombre de quien está a cargo. Por su parte, ella y Harry hacen una nueva rutina, él sigue encargándose de Lily y cada vez lo hace mejor, cuando regresan después del colegio, cruza unas palabras con su esposa y regresa de inmediato a la empresa, pero siempre está de regreso para la hora de la cena.

A la primera reunión con Ron y George, le siguen otras más, todas con resultados bastante atractivos para todas las partes, pero todo lleva su tiempo y no se ha concretado nada.

Mientras tanto, en la empresa donde trabaja Harry todo es especulación y no es para menos, por el departamento de recursos humanos han desfilado infinidad de personas, hombres y mujeres, que despiertan la curiosidad de los empleados.

Cierto día, cuando Harry regresa a la oficina después de una reunión, al pasar junto a su asistente ésta le entrega un sobre, es de la compañía de seguros, él se extraña, normalmente las reclamaciones se las liquidan vía transferencia enviándole por correo el comprobante respectivo. Se acomoda en la silla y abre el sobre, es solo una hoja, la lee rápidamente y se le hela la sangre, vuelve a leer despacio, el corazón se le acelera, están rechazando la reclamación de Ginny, ya que la lesión ocurrió durante un partido profesional de basquetbol, actividad no declarada en la contratación del seguro.

Harry se reclina en la silla, cierra los ojos por un momento tratando de componerse, eso dará al traste con los movimientos que está haciendo, es un dineral lo que ha pagado y lo que falta por cubrir, su inquietud aumenta, él ya no puede echar marcha atrás.

Revisa y recalcula sus números, en promedio los gastos se han incrementado, más la factura del hospital y honorarios de los médicos, ya tienen un buen hueco. Cansado se pasa la mano por entre el cabello, lee la carta por tercera vez, la compañía tiene razón, él conoce bien su seguro. La exasperación lo invade, se incorpora y camina por la oficina tratando de calmarse, no hay nada que pueda hacer, solo seguir adelante.

Apenas abre la puerta de la casa, voces alteradas llegan hasta él, es su esposa discutiendo con la enfermera.

-que quiero el celeste!...grita contenida una furiosa Ginny…démelo!

-nada de camisones!...revira la autoritaria enfermera mientras le mete a fuerza la bata de hospital…es una desconsiderada, mire que exigir camisón cuando esta bata nos facilita las cosas y desde luego que la ropa desechable también se queda…reitera al subirle el pantaloncillo desechable…moverla de la cama no es sencillo, podemos tener un accidente.

La mujer alta y fuerte, Ginny pequeña, menuda y con la pierna inmovilizada, es una lucha muy desigual, pronto la enfermera se impone.

-nos puede dejar solos?...habla Harry desde la puerta con furia contenida…tome por favor su descanso ahora.

-la señora necesita los medicamentos…protesta la enfermera.

-sé cuáles son…responde él apretando los dientes…por favor…señala la puerta.

En cuanto la enfermera sale, él avanza hacia su esposa, no dice nada, toma las pastillas, coloca la dosis en la tapa del mismo frasco, se las tiende junto con vaso con agua.

-y Lily?...pregunta una vez que Ginny ha pasado las pastillas.

-en su habitación…murmura ella…duchándose.

El asiente, se encamina hacia un mueble, abre los cajones, encuentra lo que busca.

-es este?...le muestra a su esposa la prenda en tono celeste, ella asiente, él se acerca de nuevo…a ver, ayúdame un poco, dime como le hago.

-así…Ginny ha aprendido a moverse, se acomoda en la cama, Harry desata la bata de hospital y la arroja a cualquier parte, uno o dos movimientos torpes y logra meterle el camisón. Regresa al mueble y toma otra prenda.

-lo que no sé…murmura viendo el pantaloncillo en su mano…es como le hago para pasar esto por ahí?...señala el armazón que tiene ella en la pierna.

-no se puede Harry…ella habla arrepentida…lo sé, pero la ropa desechable lastima mi piel.

-como que te lastima?

-sí, la enfermera me asea y pone ungüento pero igual estoy lastimada.

-déjame ver…levanta el camisón, cuando intenta bajar el pantaloncillo ella protesta…Gin, que pasa?...la mira sentido…te he visto muchas veces.

-pero no así

-así como?...cuestiona Harry sin comprender.

-así…murmura Ginny sintiendo como se ruboriza…tan en frio.

Harry suelta la carcajada, busca sus labios y la besa muy dulcemente.

-si quieres…habla travieso…puedo hacer que entres en calor.

-no me refiero a eso!...el rubor se hace más intenso, Harry vuelve a reír…lo sabes.

-lo sé…la besa de nuevo…pero no pude evitarlo, no después de ver que sin importar el tiempo que llevamos juntos, aún te cohíbes conmigo…sus miradas se cruzan, la de él llena de ternura, la de ella tímida…anda, déjame verte, que Lily no tarda en regresar, si hasta parece que no le cortaron el cordón umbilical.

Ella se lo permite, con cuidado Harry baja el pantaloncillo y la revisa, contiene el aliento, está muy escoriada. Busca unas tijeras, corta la prenda y la arroja al bote de la basura.

-enseguida vuelvo...la cubre con la sabana, deja la habitación y regresa casi de inmediato, lleva una camiseta interior de él, hace unos cortes con las tijeras, se lava las manos toma el tarro del ungüento y cuidadosamente le aplica una gruesa capa, coloca la camiseta como si fuera un pañal y lo sujeta con cinta adhesiva.

-no te verás muy sexy…aclara cuando le acomoda el camisón y las sábanas…yo diría que hasta ridícula…suelta una risita…pero por ahora creo que eso servirá, el algodón te ayudará, mientras pensemos en otra solución, no pienso quedarme sin camisetas…suelta la risa al ver la expresión de su esposa.

-ahora permíteme…continúa cuando regresa de lavarse de nuevo las manos... tengo un asunto que atender y cuando vuelva traeré la cena, te parece?

-si…responde Ginny mirándolo amorosa…Harry!…lo detiene cuando el abre la puerta…gracias.

-de qué?...habla cariñoso…los esposos deben cuidarse, o no?

-así es…responde ella sonriendo.

Harry se gira y se topa con una sonriente Lily, recién salida de la ducha.


	41. Chapter 41

-gracias por sus servicios…suelta Harry entrando a la cocina donde se encuentra la enfermera cómodamente sentada…a partir de esta noche no la necesitaremos más.

De pie, apoyándose en la encimera extiende un cheque.

-está seguro señor Potter?...la mujer habla con aire de suficiencia…mire que atender a su esposa no es nada fácil, simplemente moverla de la cama para sus necesidades requiere de mucha experiencia. Sé que no le pareció lo que alcanzó a escuchar, a ningún familiar le parece, pero a los pacientes no se les puede consentir, menos en la situación de su esposa, no saben lo que es mejor para ellos. Por otra parte, de pronto de está de un humor que no cualquiera soportará.

-estoy más que seguro…le tiende el cheque regalándole una mirada de hielo…sé que usted tiene amplia experiencia…sonríe irónico…me lo dijeron en la agencia, por eso mismo la contraté. También soy consciente de que su trabajo no incluye consentir a mi esposa, pero no esperaba llegar a casa y escucharla pelear rabiosa con usted por un camisón…levanta la mano cuando la mujer intenta hablar…por un camisón!...reitera enfadado…y todo porque la bata de hospital es más cómoda para usted. Aquí es donde la ecuación me falla…vuelve a la ironía…que la enfermera no debe facilitarle la vida al paciente y a su familia? quizá no se entendió la naturaleza del servicio para el que la contraté, pero le aseguro que no fue para que mortificara a mi esposa. y sobre los cambios de humor no se preocupe, ella es dulce y gentil pero tiene sus momentos, usted no los tendría estando en su condición y peleando con su enfermera?

La mujer lo mira altiva, toma el cheque y su mochila y sin agregar nada sale de la casa. Harry saca un suspiro, no tiene la menor idea de cómo se las arreglará con Ginny si necesita moverla antes de que llegue la enfermera de día, ruega al cielo porque todo salga bien.

Se acerca al refrigerador, en la puerta le deja el ama de llaves las instrucciones para la cena, se las ingenia para acomodar todo en una sola charola y se reúne con su esposa e hija.

-llegó la cena…anuncia con una sonrisa en cuanto entra a la habitación…siéntate en tu silla mi niña…pide a su hija que está acostada junto a su madre…pastel de carne y ensalada para la señorita y el caballero…coloca los platos en la mesilla.

-pollo hervido con arroz para la dama…dice a su esposa poniendo la charola en sus piernas…y una enorme taza de té de manzanilla.

-me temo que yo seré tu enfermero por las noches…suelta como al descuido mientras cenan, Ginny se queda con el tenedor a medio camino procesando la noticia...no te preocupes…sonríe fingiendo una seguridad que está muy lejos de sentir…estaremos bien.

-y la enfermera?...pregunta suavemente

-acabo de despedirla…sin darse cuenta su tono de voz se endurece…no me gustó lo que escuché cuando llegué.

-bien papá!...aplaude Lily…esa mujer es una gruñona "no te acuestes ahí niña, molestas a tu madre"…la imita…"que no puedes estar calladita un momento?","por Dios señora, pero que niña tan inquieta"

-Lily…reprende su madre.

-es verdad mami…habla sentida…o si te molesto?

-claro que no cielo, pero no debes imitar a tus mayores.

-mira quien lo dice…intercede Harry en favor de su hija…ya olvidaste que tú lo hacías en el colegio?

-eran bromas Harry…aclara mordiéndose la lengua…además era a otros chicos no a mis mayores.

-pues nos imitabas a Ron y a mi…la mira sonriendo…y somos tus mayores.

-es verdad!...grita Lily…lo son mami, tú lo dijiste, que tal eh?

Padre e hija se unen y embroman a Ginny durante un buen rato, ya más tarde Harry mete a la niña a la cama, revisa que el calzado, uniforme y mochila estén listos para el día siguiente, se va a su habitación y trabaja un rato en cosas de la empresa, finalmente se ducha y en pants y camiseta regresa con su esposa.

El televisor está encendido pero Ginny no le presta atención, duerme hundida en los cojines, su esposo la observa, es difícil estar todo el tiempo en cama, luce cansada. Checa su reloj, faltan quince minutos para el último medicamento de la noche, después podrán dormir hasta las seis de la mañana que es la siguiente toma.

Con cuidado toma el control remoto del regazo de su esposa, se acomoda y busca en que entretenerse, nada, apaga el televisor. Sale sin hacer ruido y se va a la cocina en busca de la grabadora, hace una parada en la sala, elige varios cd y regresa con su esposa, pone el aparato en la mesilla que ocupa Lily, mete un cd y en volumen bajo las baladas de amor inundan la habitación. Se pierde en sus pensamientos, el zumbido de la alarma lo regresa.

-Gin…murmura moviéndola suavemente…despierta, es hora de tu medicina...ella se incorpora pasa el medicamento y de inmediato vuelve a su sueño.

Afortunadamente para ambos, cuando Ginny necesita ir al sanitario la enfermera de día ya está ahí y su esposo e hija se preparan para empezar su día.

Pronto se acomodan a estar sin ayuda por la noche, Harry se las ingenia para ayudar a Ginny y no ha tenido necesidad de moverla. Siguen con el problema de la ropa interior, al no encontrar otra opción continúan manejándose con un par de camisetas que Harry adecua para su uso, lo que permite que Ginny se recupere de esa molestia, si a la enfermera de día le extraña que no use ropa desechable, no comenta nada, cuando la asea vuelve a colocar la camiseta sujetándola con cinta adhesiva.

Harry regresa de la empresa, como siempre lleva trabajo a casa, al entrar a la cochera nota una camioneta estacionada en la calle, no la reconoce, al parecer tienen visitas que no son de la familia. Entra a la casa y el aroma de flores le da de golpe, se asoma a la cocina, un arreglo de flores frescas adorna la mesa, sigue a la sala, la habitación está invadida por flores de todos aromas y colores y uno que otro de globos y muñequitos de felpa. Normalmente se cambia de ropa antes de saludar a su hija y esposa, en esta ocasión sigue de largo, tiene curiosidad por saber si hay alguien con ella. Las risas que escucha al acercarse a la puerta confirman que tienen visitas, llama quedo y empuja, son Ethan y Sally.

-hola!..Sonríe amable, en verdad le agrada verlos ahí…Sally, felicidades…señala su pancita y le da un beso en la mejilla para luego estrechar la mano de Ethan. Pasa con cuidado entre ellos, besa a su hija que colorea un libro en su mesilla y llega hasta Ginny para besar suavemente sus labios.

-parece que tendremos fiesta…señala un arreglo de flores en la mesilla junto a la cama…abajo está invadido.

-sí, espero que te gusten las flores…señala Ethan echándose a reír…son obsequios de admiradores de tu esposa, calma…hace un gesto al ver la expresión preocupada de Harry…no saben su domicilio, estuvieron llamando sin descanso al centro preguntando por su estado de salud, les informamos brevemente, insistieron en que querían enviarle algo así que les indicamos que podían hacerlo al centro, así que aquí los tienes.

-y no solo son flores…agrega Sally…también enviaron tarjetas…le muestra una caja mediana.

-me alegra…revuelve cariñosamente el cabello de Ginny…tienes en que entretenerte por unos días escribiendo los agradecimientos.

-dice Ethan que muchos solo traen el nombre de quien los envía…señala decepcionada…así que no podré agradecerles.

-sí que podrás, cuando termines de revisar todo hacemos una lista y publicamos el agradecimiento el fin de semana en los diarios.

-excelente idea…señala Ethan…la verdad a ninguno se nos ocurrió.

Charlan de algunas cosas, Harry y Ethan se van a la cocina por unos refrescos y botanas. Cuando regresan a la habitación Sally y Ginny hablan entusiasmadas mientras ésta última sostiene una prenda en sus manos.

-y eso?...Harry señala la prenda que sostiene Ginny…que es?

-un pañal ecológico…responde asombrada su esposa…puedes creerlo?

-ecológico?...se interesa, le pide la prenda y la observa, es un pantaloncillo con botones en ambos lados, doble tela, el puente se siente grueso…esto es un pañal?...se dirige a Sally.

-si Harry, mira…la chica se acerca a él, y le muestra el interior de la prenda…aquí metes lo que es el pañal realmente, el resto es un pantaloncillo, cuando necesitas cambiarlo sacas el pañal…jala y sale una especie de protector…esto es lo que desechas, el resto lo lavas y se re usa, así que, por una parte la basura que generas es mínima y por otra disminuyes la posibilidad de que se irrite la piel del bebé.

-vaya…Harry no oculta su asombro e interés…sí que es interesante, los chicos no usaron esto, cierto?

-no Harry….responde Ginny…no existían, dice Sally que se conocen poco, ellos no los compraron en una tienda.

-así es…interviene Ethan…los elaboran las madres de algunos chicos que van al centro, ya sabes, fue idea de una de ellas, los elaboró primero para ahorrarse dinero y después se unió con otras para venderlos y así tener una entrada extra.

-me interesa…habla sonriendo…puedes conseguirme una cita con esa señora Ethan? Necesito que me elabore unos con carácter urgente…dirige la vista a su esposa y le hace un guiño.

Siguen departiendo un poco más, Harry y Ginny les piden que se queden a cenar, ellos declinan para otra ocasión.

Ethan cumple lo ofrecido, Harry se da tiempo para entrevistarse con la señora que elabora los pañales, habla con ella, le explica bien su necesidad, le deja una prenda de Ginny y es así como tres días más tarde, la camiseta es sustituida por pañales ecológicos hechos a la medida, en colores femeninos y delicados.


	42. Chapter 42

Harry y Ginny sacan aire aliviados al cumplirse los primeros treinta días de convalecencia, no ha sido fácil pero se esfuerzan en tratar de hacer menos pesada la situación, al día siguiente ella tiene que ir al hospital, la citaron temprano pues tiene que practicarle otra ronda de exámenes para que el médico considere si es momento de retirar el arnés.

-disculpa que no pueda acompañarte Gin…dice Harry mientras cenan…tú estarás en el hospital prácticamente toda la mañana y yo ya tengo los días demasiado limitados, de seguir así me echaran de la empresa antes de tiempo.

-como que te echarán?...Ginny se alarma, Harry ama su profesión, está consciente de que desde su accidente, aun cuando lleva trabajo a casa, se las arregla para estar con ella y con Lily, pero supuso que tenía todo organizado, él no va por la vida de manera improvisada…tienes problemas?

-no, tranquila, solo fue un decir…se maldice mentalmente por su descuido…ya sabes, las empresas comprenden que tengas situaciones como esta, pero al final del día solo les importa que les generes dinero, al fin y al cabo para eso te contratan.

-no te preocupes por lo de mañana…lo mira detenidamente tratando de ver en su rostro si hay algo que lo inquiete en cuanto a su trabajo en la empresa…igual me tienen que trasladar en la ambulancia, la enfermera me acompañará. Si todo marcha como esperamos ya no tendré que estar todo el tiempo en cama ni necesitaré cuidados por la noche. Hablaré con George, estoy segura de que él o Angelina nos pueden ayudar llevando y trayendo a Lily del colegio…la niña deja de comer al escuchar su nombre, mira sonriendo a su madre y regresa a lo suyo…así podrás cumplir con tus compromisos.

-quien no debe preocuparse eres tú…aunque habla amable se inquieta al pensar que ella vaya a contactar a George o a su cuñada…tengo todo cubierto, tus hermanos y esposas tienen sus cosas, sé que nos ayudarán, pero me gusta que nos las arreglamos solos, no lo hacemos tan mal, o sí?

-claro que no Harry…ella le regala una dulce sonrisa…lo has hecho más que bien, si tú…agrega definitiva cuando él intenta protestar…yo no he participado, al contrario, solo he estado aquí, sujeta a esta cama.

-a ti te toco la peor parte…señala Harry...eres quien está lesionada.

-lesión que yo misma me provoqué…habla pensativa…debí ser más responsable y declinar la invitación a jugar, la rodilla no quedó del todo bien después de aquella caída, por eso me retiré…saca aire triste…pero como no dio más problemas supuse que estaba bien.

-no te culpes…ambos han terminado de comer, Harry deja su lugar, llega hasta ella, retira la charola y se sienta en un lado de la cama, toma su mano y la frota suavemente…lo dijiste aquel día en el restaurante, fue por ayudar. Además era un partido de exhibición, que podía salir mal? Solo que nadie contempló que el público se descontrolaría.

-aún así Harry…habla suave y quedo…te debo una disculpa por tomar decisiones sin considerarte…aprieta su mano…por favor perdóname.

-calla loca…él busca sus labios y la besa dulcemente…no hay nada que perdonar, en verdad. Pero si debemos dar gracias a Dios de lo afortunados que fuimos, pudo ser peor.

-lo sé Harry…ahora es ella quien lo besa.

-Harry…sigue después de terminar el beso…no te molestes, igual no es el momento pero tenemos que hablar con la psicóloga, yo no lo he hecho, explicarle lo que pasó y ver como continuamos con la terapia.

-por ahora olvídate de eso, no hablaremos de divorcio…sigue usando un tono quedo casi encima de su boca…no más psicóloga, no más terapia, estoy frito si no puedo comunicarme contigo sin un tercero de por medio, así que dependiendo de cómo resulten las cosas, en unos días nos vamos tu y yo solos, a cualquier parte cercana, pero solos…la besa de nuevo…si cuando regresemos aún quieres el divorcio, retomamos el asunto, va?

-va Harry…Ginny lo abraza por el cuello y busca de nuevo sus labios.

Lily ha estado observando disimuladamente a sus padres, no escucha lo que dicen, le emociona que hablen en secreto pero al ver que los besos se dan uno tras otro, la emoción le gana y corta el momento dando unas palmadas, Ginny se ruboriza y esconde el rostro pegándose a su esposo.

-esta diablillo las pesca al vuelo…murmura Harry en su oído…que haremos con ella?

-amarla Harry…responde pegándose más…amarla.

El la abraza, desliza la mano por su espalda con un movimiento suave, cierra los ojos y sonríe mientras sigue escuchando las palmadas de su hija.

Al mismo tiempo, en casa de Ron y Hermione, se lleva a cabo un encuentro muy diferente.

-te dije que no es nada!...escupe Hermione moviéndose por la sala…has estado dale que te pego con ese asunto desde hace días!

-eso no te vale más!...responde Ron en el mismo tono…de plano tú crees que yo soy un estúpido para no darme cuenta de lo que has cambiado en tu trato con mi hermana, y de pasada te estas llevando a Lily!

-tu hermana cambió primero!...suelta rabiosa… se volvió loca de pronto, canceló nuestros almuerzos, empezó a moverse sola! Se enfrentó a Harry! Después de lo que se ha esforzado él por que tuvieran una buena vida, ella simplemente le dio la espalda! Que se supone que debía hacer yo? Esperar tranquilamente hasta que a la señora le diera la gana acercarse de nuevo?

-por última vez Hermione…Ron la reta abiertamente…deja fuera de esto a Harry! Ese asunto no nos incumbe, cuando lo vas a entender?...ambos han ido subiendo su tono de voz, tiene que enfriar la situación así que jala aire tratando de calmarse…no te estoy pidiendo que reanudes su amistad si eso no puede ser, te estoy exigiendo que aclares las cosas con ella y si no tienen solución...hace un gesto con las manos…perfecto! Pero a partir de ese momento no quiero escuchar de ti un solo comentario en su contra, ignórala si así lo quieres porque tampoco aceptaré hipocresías, pero no vas a decir nada que la ponga en mal y menos frente a mis sobrinos.

-ves lo que ha logrado?...se defiende…ponerte en mi contra! a ti, a mi esposo!

-no estoy en tu contra…intenta acercarse, ella se retira con un movimiento brusco…te amo Hermione, lo sabes, nunca he amado a nadie más, pero estás equivocada y te aferras a esa equivocación…se acerca de nuevo y la atrapa de un brazo, la jala hacia él y la aprisiona en un abrazo…por ti, por nosotros, vas a hablar con Ginny, amigas o no, ahí terminaras ese asunto, va?

-Ron!...protesta intentando liberarse, él aprieta el abrazo.

-va?...repite su esposo…va, Hermione?

-va Ron…se rinde a sus brazos y se acomoda suavemente en él…iré a verla en unos días.

Amoroso el busca sus labios, ella le corresponde, al terminar el beso sus miradas se cruzan, Ron sonríe satisfecho al ver sinceridad en los ojos de su esposa.


	43. Chapter 43

En su oficina, Harry mira ansioso el reloj a cada momento, pero ahora por un motivo diferente. Esa mañana Ginny partió en la ambulancia rumbo al hospital antes que él y Lily, quedo de llamarle en cuanto estuviera libre para contarle las novedades, ya es la hora del almuerzo y nada que llama. Saca aire frustrado y arroja el bolígrafo, así no puede trabajar, ha estado concentrado toda la mañana pero no puede seguir si no tiene noticias de ella, por un momento piensa en lanzarse al hospital, pero está del otro lado de la ciudad, aun saltándose el almuerzo no llegará a tiempo para la salida de Lily y no puede fallarle. Inhala y exhala varias veces y se repite que todo está bien tratando de controlar su ansiedad.

-por Dios!...murmura moviéndose por la oficina…sin temblarme el pulso cierro convenios por cantidades que nadie creería, hago frente a situaciones casi imposibles de resolver, y estoy temblando por que no recibo una llamada…se detiene, cierra los ojos y saca aire…no puede ser!

Se estira, mueve la cabeza tratando de deshacer los nudos que tiene en el cuello, hace algunas flexiones, sale al pasillo y le pide a su asistente que le ordene un club sándwich, regresa a su escritorio, necesita avanzar lo más que pueda, esa tarde tiene reuniones importantes para cerrar nuevas negociaciones. Trata de revisar el siguiente convenio, lee solo un par de renglones, toma la foto de su familia.

-habla amor…pasa suavemente la mano por la imagen de su esposa…porque no llamas?

El timbre del celular hace que pegue un salto en la silla, se apresura a responder.

-Gin!, por Dios! Porque no llamabas?...sigue hablando sin darle tiempo de pronunciar palabra…estoy hecho un manojo de nervios, como va todo? Ya saliste? Como te fue con los exámenes? Que te dijo el médico?

-Harry, cálmate…habla tranquila…voy saliendo de la consulta, aun no dejo el hospital, la enfermera fue a conseguir un taxi.

-un taxi?...pregunta emocionado…eso quiere decir

-me quitaron el arnés…Ginny suelta una risita…todo salió bien, la pierna está algo tiesa, mis movimientos son limitados, tardamos pero la enfermera y el doctor lograron acomodarme en la silla.

-lo sé…Harry siente que la ansiedad está pasando…el médico me lo dijo, aún tienes que estar en cama.

-sí, también me lo acaba de decir y lo de la rehabilitación, pero sin el arnés es un verdadero alivio.

-me alegra que todo vaya bien…Harry escucha a una mujer hablándole a su esposa…puedo oír a la enfermera, supongo que el taxi está ahí, nos vemos más tarde en casa.

-así es, nos vemos luego Harry, un beso.

-igual amor…él se queda viendo el teléfono después de terminar la llamada…un beso…repite en voz baja sonriendo…hace tanto que no te despedías así.

Tranquilo de nuevo, retoma su trabajo con ahínco, hace una pausa cuando llega la comida y sigue, corta a tiempo para ir por su hija al colegio.

La enfermera se demora un poco en bajar a Ginny del taxi, aun ayudada por el chofer tienen que ser cuidadosos, la recuperación de la rodilla apenas ha iniciado y si bien lleva una protección elástica, no pueden arriesgarse a lastimarla de nuevo con un mal movimiento.

Acomodada en la silla, Ginny ve un mensajero que habla con el ama de llaves en la puerta de su casa, la enfermera empuja la silla por el caminito que cruza el jardín.

-señora, me alegra que todo vaya bien…el ama de llaves le sonríe amable al verla llegar en taxi y sin el arnés…el joven trae un sobre con instrucciones precisas de entregarlo en mano a usted o a su esposo.

Ginny asiente, tiene un poco de dolor pero solo serán unos minutos, cruza unas palabras con el ama de llaves, saluda al mensajero y recibe el sobre, es de la aseguradora, lo coloca sobre sus piernas y siguen su camino.

Deciden quedarse en la sala, la enfermera la acomoda en el sofá pues no puede subirla ella sola a la habitación, esperaran a que Harry llegue. Le sirve un té, le da sus medicamentos y la deja un momento sola para que descanse. Ginny suspira, toma el sobre que recibió y lo abre, son las facturas, formatos y estudios originales que su esposo ingresó en la reclamación acompañados por una copia de la carta rechazo. Ve el importe y lee la carta, se le va el aliento, checa la fecha, es de un par de semanas atrás. Confundida regresa los documentos al sobre y se recuesta en el sofá, siente coraje y ternura al mismo tiempo de que Harry no le haya dicho nada, ella jamás pensó que el seguro no procedería si algo le ocurría en ese juego, una torpeza más a su cuenta.

Cuando Harry y Lily llegan, la niña ríe feliz al verla en la sala, se lanza a sus brazos y la llena de besos, su padre tiene que insistirle varias veces para que le permita saludar a su madre y llevarla a la habitación. La enfermera llega y se ponen de acuerdo en cómo moverla, cuando él toma a Ginny en sus brazos su vista se topa con el sobre en la mesilla junto al sillón, sus miradas se cruzan, los dos callan.

Ya en la cama, Harry se despide y sale apresurado murmurando cosas como convenios, reuniones y otras cosas más que Ginny no entiende. Él sabe que le reclamará que no le haya dicho del rechazo, pero entre más tarde, mejor. Igual para la hora de la cena ya se le bajó el enojo.

La tarde transcurre con una Lily más hablantina que de costumbre, sin el aparato la imagen de su madre es mucho mejor, así que manifiesta su alegría.

Harry está un poco retrasado, Ginny despide a la enfermera asegurándole que el dolor ha disminuido y que estarán bien hasta que él llegue.

Han pasado unos minutos cuando llaman a la puerta de la habitación y aparece Hermione, Ginny y Lily la miran sorprendidas.

-hola, disculpa que haya entrado, me tope a la enfermera en la puerta, le dije quién era así que me dejó pasar, como no hay nadie más, subí.

-hola, adelante…señala una silla… normalmente Harry ya está aquí para esta hora, hoy está un poco retrasado pero no ha de tardar.

-es mejor así, sé por Ron que vas bien…le regala un gesto que simula una sonrisa…me gustaría hablar contigo…hace una pausa y señala a Lily disimuladamente…a solas…la niña le dirige una mirada desconfiada.

-cielo, porque no vas a ducharte en lo que llega papá?

Lily mira de una mujer a otra, debe de obedecer a su madre pero los encuentros con Hermione se han vuelto desagradables, no sabe qué hacer.

-no pasa nada cariño…Ginny trata de calmarla…tía Hermione necesita hablar conmigo cosas de mayores que tú no puedes escuchar porque eres una niña. Además papá no tarda en llegar…continúa notando que su hija titubea…para entonces habremos terminado y cenaremos aquí como siempre.

-está bien…murmura Lily no muy convencida…pero no tardarás mucho cierto? Porque yo me ducharé rápido y no quiero estar sola en mi habitación.

-no tardaremos…sigue Ginny viendo una expresión molesta en el rostro de su cuñada…pero quédate ahí hasta que papá te llame.

Madre e hija se miran, Lily asiente con un gesto y se marcha.

-tú dirás…

-estoy aquí a petición de tu hermano…Hermione deja la silla y se mueve tanto como el poco espacio disponible se lo permite…me exigió que aclare las cosas contigo.

-pudiste ahorrarte el viaje…suelta Ginny…no te sientas obligada a nada, quédate unos minutos y te marchas, le dices que ya quedó y asunto arreglado.

-no es tan fácil…habla rencorosa…no conforme con arruinar tu matrimonio, has logrado entrometerte en el mío, Ron me ha enfrentado abiertamente.

-entrometida yo?...Ginny no puede creer lo que escucha…en que momento? cuando Ron llama o viene a verme hablamos de cosas de nosotros, de hermanos, de los chicos y cosas en general, tu nombre, querida cuñada…señala irónica…ni siquiera es mencionado.

-a eso me refiero!...la mira rabiosa...quieres que tu hermano pase de mí! Me has quitado todo, pero no permitiré que también me quites a Ron, nos amamos, éramos felices hasta que empezaste con tus cosas!

-de que demonios hablas?...se incorpora en la cama, pasa saliva nerviosa rogando porque Harry llegue pronto, definitivamente Hermione está loca…cuando te he quitado algo? Tú tienes lo tuyo y yo tengo lo mío, así ha sido siempre!

-tú siempre has tenido!...camina y se sujeta del respaldo de la silla…yo tenía mi mejor amigo y a mi familia, ahora tengo a mi familia, porque también me quitaste a Harry!

-será mejor que te marches Hermione…Ginny habla asustada, sin poder moverse de la cama está en completa desventaja si su cuñada pierde el control, lo que no duda que suceda al ver la rabia en su mirada…dile a Ron que estamos bien, cuando coincidamos nos saludamos y listo.

-Claro, como tú digas…se burla Hermione…y cuando Ron se entere pensará que le he mentido yo y tendremos problemas, pero que te importa si a ti nunca te ha importado nada ni nadie?

-mírate y escúchate Hermione! Estás como loca! te repito que no sé de qué hablas!

-hablo de ti! De la pequeña de los Weasley que ha conseguido todo lo que quiere sin importarle a quien pisa en el camino!...la expresión de Ginny le dice que en verdad no entiende lo que dice, respira profundo tratando de controlarse y hablar calmada…Teníamos planes Ginny, planes que desechaste como haces con lo que no te sirve más, quedamos que cuando terminaras el colegio te reunirías conmigo, que viviríamos juntas mientras estudiábamos las carreras y después ya veríamos, pero lo olvidaste…suelta una risita triste…deslumbrada por jugar en la liga profesional te olvidaste de mí, de la que decías era tu mejor amiga, de los planes que teníamos, te fuiste a estados unidos dejándome sola.

-Hermione, por Dios, éramos unas chiquillas!, en ese momento no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar porque todo se dio muy de prisa, pensé que lo habías entendido. Sí, hicimos planes, mismos que cuando estaba por terminar el internado supe que eran imposibles y sé que tú también lo sabias, yo no tenía un centavo, con los empleos que podía conseguir como pagaría mi parte de los gastos? Como estudiaría una carrera? Mis hermanos mayores ya tenían sus propias familias, Ron trabajaba por un salario para mal vivir, mis padres no tenían los medios, tomé lo que la vida me ofreció! Pero no te dejé sola, estabas con Ron y Harry, vamos, si son inseparables desde el colegio!

-son hombres Ginny!, no te das cuenta?...se desespera porque la entienda…con ellos yo era un chico más! Hasta que fuimos avanzando las cosas cambiaron con Ron, pero con ellos no podía hablar cosas de chicas.

-tenías, tienes amigas.

-cuáles Ginny?...la mira llorosa…dime cuales amigas tengo o tuve, ninguna, ni una sola, yo no sé hacer amistades me cuesta mucho y tú lo sabes, la amiguera, la sociable, esa eres tú. De no conocer a tu hermano y a Harry en el internado, lo hubiera pasado completamente sola.

-la tímida y pequeña Ginny Weasley lo obtiene todo…sigue Hermione al ver que su cuñada la mira en silencio…tiene amigos, es bonita, alegre, divertida, destaca en el deporte, en pocos años regresa con los medios para estudiar su carrera y poner un negocio, se casa con mi mejor amigo, atractivo, amoroso, trabajador. Todo lo hace bien y un buen día decide que no quiere más la vida que se ha conseguido así que le da la espalda, se enfrenta a mi amigo, pide el divorcio y que sucede? Que la señora se accidenta y obtiene todo de regreso.

-esa es tu parte de la historia…habla por fin Ginny…falta la mía. La tímida y pequeña Ginny Weasley lucha por años para vencer el temor de acercarse al chico que le gusta, él pertenece a un trio de amigos que la relegan por "ser más pequeña" cuando se hace novia de ese chico y es aceptada en su grupo, no tiene los medios para continuar estudiando, así que toma la única oportunidad que se le ofrece y mientras el trio cursa sus carreras, limitados de fondos pero juntos, ella se abre camino en un deporte desconocido, en un país extraño, sin familia, amigos, ni ingresos, pues al ser menor de edad en ese país, solo le permiten conservar lo justo para sus gastos personales y el resto se deposita en una cuenta bancaria. Las llamadas limitadas que puede hacer y las noticias que recibe de su familia y novio, la hacen fuerte. En su camino sufre una lesión grave, misma que pasa también sola. Se casa con el novio de su juventud, es feliz hasta que ambos cambian ayudados por una persona que de ser mejor amiga poco a poco se convierte en una entrometida, y que aún no acaba de entender que su mejor amigo no es un ser desvalido que necesita de su ayuda constante, es un hombre cabal que aferrado a un programa de vida se vuelve sordo y ciego a lo que él más quiere, su familia.

-Ginny…Hermione intenta hablar, calla ante un gesto de su cuñada.

-pero la tímida y pequeña Ginny Weasley no está dispuesta a dejarse vencer tan fácil, antes de perder al único hombre que ha amado en su vida, le dará una dosis de realidad. Intentará que ambos vean en donde se han equivocado, hará todo lo que esté en su mano para recuperar a su compañero, al amor de su vida, aunque para ello tenga que jugar a todo o nada.

Harry llega a casa, es bastante tarde, la última reunión se alargó demasiado. Tan rápido como puede sube las escaleras, se detiene de golpe al ver a su hija en pijama, con el cabello húmedo, parada en la puerta abierta de su habitación, con la mirada fija al fondo del pasillo.

-Lily, que haces ahí mi niña?...llega hasta ella y le da un beso…porque no estás con mamá?

-está con tía Hermione…habla preocupada…me pidió que viniera a ducharme y que esperara aquí hasta que tu llegaras, pero tardabas mucho así que me asomé, creo que están peleando.

-lo siento…le hace un cariño…me entretuvieron en el trabajo. No te asustes…trata de calmarla…no creo que riñan.

-de pronto hablan muy fuerte…explica la niña…las dos.

-no creo…la toma de la mano…acompáñame, vamos a ver.

Sin llamar, Harry abre la puerta, las dos mujeres lo miran enojadas.

-vete de aquí Harry!...dice su esposa apenas mirándolo.

-pero que pasa?

-no te incumbe!...sentencia Hermione.

-Ves que no pelean?...dice Harry a Lily llevándosela a la planta baja…solo están platicando...ruega al cielo porque su hija le crea, en verdad no están enojadas, se quieren asesinar una a la otra, pero eso es todo. Se inquieta, más por el estado de salud de su esposa, pero si le dijo que se fuera, es mejor hacerlo.

Le sirve la cena a su hija y se sienta junto a ella, de tanto en tanto la voz de ambas mujeres llega hasta ellos, Lily lo mira preocupada, él hace un gesto de que no pasa nada y le pide que siga comiendo.

-es como cuando tú te enojas con tu mejor amiga hija…Lily lo mira atenta…cuando aclaras las cosas a veces discutes pero luego vuelven a ser amigas, cierto?

-si…dice no muy convencida…pero nosotras no gritamos como mami y tía Hermione.

-ah…suelta tratando de sonar calmado…eso es porque son pequeñas, pero deja que crezcan…hace un gesto vago…y gritaran igualito.

Lily lo observa pensativa, concluye que si su padre está ahí y no con su madre, todo está bien.

-yo nunca me he entrometido con ustedes Ginny…se defiende Hermione…he apoyado a Harry, que es muy diferente.

-en eso, como en muchas otras cosas, te equivocas…Ginny la mira digna…yo…se señala tocándose en el pecho…soy el único apoyo que Harry necesita, he compartido con él sus momentos de gloria, consolado en sus momentos de miseria, amado, respetado, trabajado con él, soy su igual, su pareja, estamos al mismo nivel y sobre todo es a mí a quien ama. no te equivoques Hermione, que yo no lo alejé de ti, lo hizo él mismo al ver que olvidaste los límites que tiene una amistad.

Un rato más tarde, Hermione baja las escaleras y sale de la casa sin despedirse. Rápidamente Harry acomoda en una charola la cena para él y para su esposa, junto con Lily se apresuran a la planta alta, cuando entran en la habitación Ginny está recostada en los cojines y seca sus ojos con un pañuelo desechable.

-mami!...Lily sube a la cama de un salto y se abraza a ella…no llores!

-no estoy llorando cielo,

-es una basurilla…completa la niña

-todo bien?...Harry tantea el terreno, ella asiente con un gesto…lista para cenar?

-lista…se esfuerza por sonreír, Lily le da espacio, baja de la cama y se va a la mesilla.

-estás bien?...insiste él hablando quedo mientras coloca la charola en sus piernas…en verdad?

-en verdad Harry…aprovechando su cercanía Ginny lo sorprende tomándolo por el cuello y alcanzando sus labios en un beso dulce…ya todo está bien.


	44. Chapter 44

Hola! hemos llegado al final de esta aventura, agradezco a todos el apoyo brindado a este relato. Lady in Red está inspirada mas no basada en mi entrañable amiga Mary Dominguez, a quien me permito dedicar este relato. Nuevamente muchas gracias por acompañarme, nos leemos en el siguiente viaje. :)

* * *

-Lista?...Harry entra apresurado a la habitación que ocupa su esposa, ella está de pie, se mueve con un poco de dificultad utilizando el andador, ayudada por la enfermera se acomoda en la silla de ruedas, saca aire aliviada…todo está en la camioneta, solo faltamos nosotros.

-no creo que esto sea una buena idea Harry…lo mira nerviosa…he mejorado pero aun necesito ayuda.

-ahí estaré yo

-pero es una semana completa, y Lily?

-si no lo hacemos ahora no sé cuándo podremos Gin, yo te puedo ayudar con los ejercicios que necesitas en esta etapa, la enfermera me enseñó bien, pero dentro unas semanas iniciarás con las terapias en el hospital, después regresarán los chicos del colegio y no podemos dejarlos a todos con tus hermanos, no por una semana, y para un par de días…hace un gesto desilusionado…no vale la pena ni hacer el equipaje. Así que tú dime, vamos o descargo la camioneta?

Ginny lo mira en silencio, necesitan ese tiempo solos, lo sabe, pero le mortifica dejar a su hija.

-le toqué de nuevo a tío George!...la niña irrumpe en la habitación echando a reír…y tía Angelina aplaudió!

Harry y Ginny cruzan la mirada, sonríen al escuchar la emoción en la voz de Lily.

-no te pongas tan contenta cielo…Ginny habla en tono de advertencia, Harry amplía la sonrisa al escucharla…recuerda que no estás de vacaciones, tienes que hacer los deberes no puedes andar todo el tiempo con tu tío.

-dice que me llevará a su tienda…Lily sube a la cama de un salto…que tiene algo nuevo que mostrarme.

-pero lo primero será la escuela, estamos?

-si mami…la niña habla cansina…ya entendí.

-estará bien Gin…Harry agradece a la enfermera, le hace un gesto a su hija para que los siga y empuja él mismo la silla por el pasillo…se acomoda perfecto con ellos.

Al pie de la escalera Arthur y Molly observan complacidos como Harry se las arregla sin problema alguno para mover a su hija, los hermanos le ayudan con la silla y la andadera, en lo que Harry termina de asegurar las puertas del vehículo Angelina se acerca a Ginny, le asegura que está feliz de tener a Lily de nuevo con ellos, que la niña la extrañará pero que se las arreglarán para entretenerla.

Demoran unos minutos en las despedidas, Harry cierra la casa, sube a la camioneta y por fin cada quien toma su camino.

-Al fin…suelta Harry cuando entran en la carretera…es todo un lío salir de casa, tardamos más en las despedidas que cargando la camioneta.

-ya conoces a mis hermanos…suelta una risita….hacen un evento de todo.

-si…Harry dibuja una sonrisa sin apartar la vista del camino…y eso me gusta, que siempre están ahí.

Después de unas horas de un agradable viaje, escuchando música suave y charlando, Harry sale de la carretera principal para tomar una vía alterna.

-vamos al colegio?...Ginny lo mira extrañada, ese camino lo conoce muy bien.

-no…Harry ríe suave…de hecho ya llegamos…sale de nuevo para tomar un camino rural que se pierde entre los árboles, avanza unos minutos y van a dar a una área despejada donde, contrastando con el paisaje boscoso, aparece una pequeña construcción moderna, parece una oficina, el área a su alrededor ha sido empedrada por la mano del hombre y está adornada con una fuente y algunas plantas. Ginny le lanza una mirada a su esposo, él sigue con la vista fija en el camino.

-no tardaré…dice Harry estacionándose a un lado de la construcción junto a un carrito de golf…serán solo unos minutos.

Regresa acompañado por un hombre, cruzan algunas palabras, Harry sube a la camioneta y sigue al carrito de golf que avanza delante de ellos guiándolos a la parte trasera de las instalaciones, la ruta empedrada es estrecha y permite la circulación de un vehículo, se alejan un poco para tomar una vereda de tan solo unos metros para llegar a una cabaña.

Harry se mueve rápido, toma en sus brazos a su esposa y la acomoda en un sillón en el porche en lo que él descarga la camioneta. En unos minutos Ginny entra en la cabaña moviéndose lentamente apoyada en el andador, aliviada nota que el lugar es pequeño y cuenta con todas las comodidades para una estancia agradable, lo que no hay es televisor, pero no le importa. Camina un poco, se inquieta al ver que solo hay un dormitorio con una cama matrimonial normal y ella sigue utilizando una de hospital.

-qué tal?...Harry se acerca a ella abrazándola por la espalda…te gusta?

-se ve cómoda, pero

-shhh…la corta él…sin peros, nos las arreglaremos, lo hicimos antes porque no habríamos de hacerlo ahora?, no puedes estar mucho tiempo de pie, ven, vamos a los sillones.

-pero sí te tengo una mala noticia…suelta él mientras sirve unas bebidas…este sitio es solo para descanso, no hay bar, restaurante nada para socializar, así que tendré que cocinar yo.

-tú?

-no te asustes…suelta la carcajada y se deja caer junto a ella...tenemos de todo, pero pedí específicamente suficientes latas de atún por si no logro cocinar nada.

Ginny lo observa mientras habla, no es posible que ese sea Harry, ha cambiado mucho en poco tiempo, más desde su accidente. Se recarga indolente en el sillón con las piernas extendidas, habla y bebe de su vaso tranquilamente. Si meses atrás le hubieran dicho que estaría en ese lugar, fuera del periodo vacacional de sus hijos, sola, con su esposo relajado a su lado, sin pensar en el trabajo, se hubiera echado a reír como una loca pues en ese entonces eso era un imposible. El sigue hablando, ella observando, nota un movimiento constante de su mano izquierda, tiene el brazo levantado apoyado en el sillón, con el dedo pulgar gira una y otra vez la alianza matrimonial. Mira sus propias manos, están desnudas, su alianza fue retirada cuando ingresó al hospital y entre una cosa y otra no ha vuelto a su mano. Regresa la vista a su rostro, aun cuando están de descanso luce pulcro, sin rastro de barba incipiente, eso le ha gustado siempre de él, el cuidado que pone en su apariencia sin exagerar, no sigue modas que han adoptado los hombres, se mantiene igual. Los lentes se deslizan un poco hacia abajo, él los acomoda con un movimiento que ya se le ha vuelto un reflejo. Sin pensarlo Ginny tiende la mano y acaricia la mejilla de su esposo deslizándola lentamente, él se desubica por un instante.

-ya te aburrí?...pregunta sonriendo, ella niega con un gesto…estás cansada?...Ginny niega de nuevo…quieres ir a la cama un rato?

-cállate Harry…suelta en un murmullo…y ven aquí.

Él se inclina, ella retira sus lentes, reconoce el rostro de su esposo apenas tocándolo con la punta de los dedos, se detiene en algunos puntos para luego continuar. Harry sostiene su mirada mientras lo hace, finalmente ella toca sus labios, el los separa levemente. Ginny se humedece los labios y se acerca a él ofreciéndole su boca, Harry no espera una segunda invitación, la besa suave y dulcemente. Termina el beso y se retira un poco, sus miradas se encuentran, ninguno dice nada, el lanza un pequeño suspiro y toma de nuevo sus labios en un beso muy diferente al anterior, es correspondido por una boca anhelante que se abre de inmediato permitiéndole entrar de pleno en ella. Harry explora el interior de esa boca reconociendo sus dominios, su propiedad. Termina el beso, ambos toman aire y se vuelven a encontrar.


	45. Chapter 45

Harry termina el beso, se queda un poco así, pegado a Ginny con los ojos cerrados tratando de controlarse, siente que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que tuvieron intimidad. Si ese beso hubiera sucedido semanas atrás no dudaría en continuarlo, pero ahora no es el momento, aunque ella lo desee tanto como él. La noche del accidente terminó de comprender que ella tiene razón y hay cosas que arreglar en su relación. La ama y no está dispuesto a perderla.

-será mejor que prepare algo para la cena...se aparta de ella, cuando deja el sillón la mira de soslayo, tiene la cabeza agachada y el rostro levemente ruborizado, Harry se inquieta, no puede permitir que malinterprete su actitud y se sienta rechazada. Regresa de inmediato, la abraza tanto como le permite la posición en la que está sentada, con la pierna lastimada descansando en la mesilla ratona…no es un no…habla suave…sabes que me muero por ti, pero antes necesitamos hablar, si nos dejamos llevar todo se quedará guardado y después nos explotará de nuevo…se aparta encontrándose con su mirada calmada…por fin estoy contigo en lo que decías de caminos separados, tú estás conmigo cierto?

-cierto Harry…sonríe apenas…acomódame en la silla de ruedas y acércame a la mesa de la cocina, te ayudaré con la cena.

Poco después Ginny no para de reír al ver los torpes movimientos de su esposo en la cocina, quien empecinado en hacerlo todo él mismo, solo le permite dar las instrucciones. Es una simple sopa de verduras lo que está preparando y ya tiene la cocina hecha un caos, cada que intenta mover la mezcla se quema y lanza una maldición tras otra.

-que uses ese protector Harry!...suelta entre carcajadas viendo como él se lleva a la boca un dedo para aliviar la quemadura que se acaba de hacer…para eso es, por Dios! Será nuestra primer comida y terminarás sin manos!

-tú no te preocupes…habla seguro mientras rebana una hogaza de pan…todo está bajo control.

Ginny lo observa sin perder la sonrisa, con una cómica expresión en el rostro, su esposo está concentrado en lo que hace, como si fuera una operación científica trata de sacar rebanadas iguales de pan.

Para ambos, esa primera noche es la mejor que han pasado en mucho tiempo, disfrutan de la cena, escuchan música y hablan de todo un poco. A la hora de acomodarla en la cama le batallan pero lo consiguen. Más tarde Harry regresa a la cocina, se sirve una copa de vino, enciende la grabadora en volumen bajo y sacando aire resignado se enfrenta a su siguiente reto, limpiar la cocina.

-Bien…dice Harry a media mañana del día siguiente acomodando a su esposa en un sillón…tengo un programa de trabajo…se va al dormitorio, regresa con dos cuadernos, bolígrafos y lo que parece una orden del día…he comprendido que en una parte del camino dejamos de hablar o de escucharnos…Ginny asiente…no sé qué tan difícil sea recuperar eso Gin, pero estoy seguro que ambos lo deseamos…ella asiente de nuevo… en algo nos ayudó la psicóloga, pero siendo que la respuesta está en ambos, quiero que lo que tengas que decirme lo hagas sin un tercero entre nosotros. Antes de empezar, te aseguro que te amo, que jamás he dejado de amarte…Ginny se angustia al escuchar que se le quiebra la voz, intenta hablar, él la detiene con un gesto, toma aire y continúa…por lo que si al terminar la semana sigues en pie con lo del divorcio, llevaremos eso de la mejor manera, sin ocultárselo a los chicos empezando por Lily y no serás tú quien se los explique, seremos ambos. Estás de acuerdo?

-si Harry, por mi parte también te aseguro que sigo amándote, que no es falta de amor la que me hizo pedirte el divorcio, son nuestros errores los que hicieron para mí la relación insostenible.

-bien…Harry sonríe esperanzado en que lograran superarlo…entonces empecemos, trabajaremos cada mañana, por las tardes nos dedicaremos a otras cosas sin tocar lo que veamos aquí. Como sé que no será sencillo retomar el hablarlos de frente, nos ayudaremos con esto…le tiende un cuaderno y un bolígrafo…aquí tengo una serie de temas…le muestra la hoja… todos relacionados con nuestra vida en pareja, es una guía que me proporcionó la psicóloga, tu escribirás cómo te sientes conmigo en relación con cada tema y yo haré lo mismo, al terminar intercambiaremos los cuadernos. Si hay algo que responder lo haremos ahí mismo. Solo pasaremos al otro tema cuando los dos estemos satisfechos del punto visto.

-me iré al dormitorio para darnos privacidad…continúa él ante un gesto afirmativo de su esposa… regresaré cuando esté listo, intercambiamos cuadernos y leeremos también en privado. Suelta el primer tema y la deja sola.

La dinámica se desarrolla como lo acordaron, los primeros temas no son problema, así están previstos, son la introducción a puntos realmente importantes. Al terminar se dedican a otra cosa, pasan prácticamente todo el tiempo en la cabaña, hablando, escuchando música o leyendo. Por las tardes, antes de la cena, Harry acomoda a Ginny en la silla de ruedas y dan un paseo por los caminos empedrados.

Esa mañana Ginny lleva rato con la vista en un punto fijo, siguiendo la rutina su esposo está en la habitación, mira el cuaderno, no ha escrito nada. El corazón late un poco alterado y la mano tiene un leve temblor, está nerviosa, el momento de la verdad ha llegado. Busca en su mente las palabras adecuadas para manifestar su sentir en ese tema, ambos se enterarán en lo que le han fallado al otro. Sus ojos se hacen agua, pasa saliva tratando de controlarse, eso se vería también en las terapias ella ya lo sabía antes de iniciar todo eso, también sabe que le ha fallado a Harry, no es solo por él que están en esa situación, pero una cosa es estar consciente de eso y otra conocer a detalle sus errores. Dolerá, pero solo así puede surgir entre ellos la oportunidad de continuar compartiendo su vida, toma aire y empieza a escribir.

-lista?...Harry llega a la sala mucho tiempo después, justo en el momento en que su esposa cierra el cuaderno. Se miran mutuamente, ambos están demasiado serios, intercambian cuadernos, Harry titubea un poco pero finalmente se marcha sin decir nada.

En la habitación Harry se sienta en la cama dejando el cuaderno a un lado, se pasa la mano por entre el cabello, no cree estar listo para leer lo que su esposa tiene que decirle, pero no hay marcha atrás. También está preocupado por la reacción de ella, no quiere lastimarla, duda si las palabras que le escribió suenan demasiado duras, pero como vulgarmente se dice; se están diciendo sus verdades, no hay palabras que suavicen eso. Se arma de valor, toma el cuaderno y empieza a leer.

En la sala Ginny lee hoja tras hoja, a tan solo unas líneas el primer pinchazo le da en pleno corazón al leer como él se sintió desplazado desde el momento en que James nació, que él entendía que su vida cambiaria con la llegada de los hijos, pero que ella permitió que poco a poco su parte de madre le ganara a la mujer, esposa y compañera. Que dejó que los asuntos de los chicos invadieran su habitación, despojándolo del único sitio que les quedaba para convivir como pareja. Como el rechazo lo golpeo más una vez cuando al intentar compartir sus cosas con ella, rápidamente era desplazado con la llegada de alguno de sus chicos, y sus cosas iban a dar de inmediato al cubo del olvido. Que por eso se refugió en lo único que le quedó, donde se sentía importante, la oficina y sus amigos. Quiere olvidar la vida de escases que alguna vez tuvieron, que sus hijos no la conozcan y ellos disfruten ahora de los beneficios económicos que tienen, que siente que eso solo lo conseguirá trabajando y planificando sus movimientos. Que admira su carácter independiente, pero que siempre lo ha tenido en jaque, necesita que le permita cuidarla, sentir que es importante para ella apoyándose en él.

Gruesas lágrimas vuelven borrosa la visión de Harry, caen en la escritura de su esposa haciendo un manchón, seca sus ojos y trata de controlarse o no podrá seguir leyendo, siente su dolor al leer como se sitió rebasada y perdida al tener un hijo tras otro, los esfuerzos diarios por mantener las ventas de la tienda, que fueron los que los sacaron adelante en lo que él se abría camino en su profesión. Como se desesperaba por caer rendida al final del día, luchando por mantenerse despierta hasta que él llegaba. El rechazo que sintió siempre que estaba con sus amigos a pesar de ser familia. Lo lastimada que estaba al ser siempre comparada y descartada ante su mejor amiga. Lo sola que se sintió al convertirse en un obsesivo del trabajo, que en un acto desesperado por apoyarlo y sentirse unida a él, se convirtió en la esposa que necesitaba, olvidándose de quien realmente es. Como una cena cancelada un día sí y otro también y correr a la oficina al menor descuido, le hicieron ver que él iba por un camino que se había trazado, sin percatarse si ella y sus hijos iban con él. Que lo ama y es por eso que, aun cuando despertara su furia, actúo como lo hizo, que era por el bien de todos, pero más por él, pues se estaba convirtiendo en un proveedor para sus hijos olvidando que era su padre y que así terminaría perdiendo aquello por lo que había luchado, su familia.

La cabaña es pequeña y está en silencio, Harry termina de leer, escucha ahogados sollozos, bota el cuaderno y se dirige a la puerta cerrada de la habitación, se detiene ahí, los sollozos siguen, quiere ir con ella, abrazarla, repetirle que la ama hasta que eso sea lo único que se escuche en la cabaña, pero tiene que darles tiempo, tampoco él está listo, sus propias lágrimas no dejan de correr. Recarga su rostro en la puerta llorando desconsolado mientras sigue escuchando el llanto de su esposa.

Apenas logra calmarse, Ginny escucha abrirse la puerta de la habitación, los pasos de su esposo que cruzan el pasillo y luego otra puerta cerrarse, está en el sanitario. Se apresura a limpiarse el rostro, seguramente luce fatal, no tiene nada a la mano así que utiliza la camiseta que lleva. Siente que las lágrimas vuelven a sus ojos, desesperada jala aire para controlarse cuando escucha de nuevo a Harry que se dirige a la sala.

Él se detiene a su lado, Ginny toma valor y levanta el rostro, al ver los ojos hinchados y acuosos de su esposo, abre los brazos, Harry se deja caer a su lado y se mete en esos brazos que se le ofrecen, ambos olvidan su lucha contra las lágrimas y lloran abrazados por largo rato.


	46. Chapter 46

-insisto…dice Harry terminando de cargar la camioneta…deberíamos quedarnos un día más, ya está pagado.

Ginny suelta una risita, si Harry cree que la engañará con eso está muy equivocado, él no es un derrochador pero tampoco un avaro, jamás se detendría por un detalle como ese.

-ni lo intentes Harry Potter…suena severa…ya deja de perder el tiempo y ayúdame a subir.

-te gustó el lugar?...cuestiona Harry cuando ya van en la carretera…te gustaría regresar?

-si Harry…Ginny tiende la mano y acaricia su mejilla…a partir de esta semana ese lugar será mi preferido. A ti te gustó?

-si amor…el atrapa su mano, la lleva a su boca y la besa….me gustó, ojalá podamos regresar pronto.

-me llevarías a casa de Ron después de recoger a Lily?

-con Ron?...confundido Harry la mira rápidamente para luego regresar su atención al camino…y tiene que ser ahora?

-me gustaría hacerlo de una vez Harry, puede ser?

-claro que sí.

Escuchando su estación de radio preferida, charlando y con un cariñito aquí y otro allá, el viaje les parece demasiado corto a los dos.

-Harry, Ginny!...suelta asustado George al verlos en la puerta…no llegaban mañana?

-así es…responde Harry…pero Gin quiso regresar hoy, nos dejarás pasar?...pregunta bromeando…te recuerdo que tu hermana no puede estar mucho tiempo de pie.

-claro que sí…responde algo tenso dejando el camino libre…pasen, te ayudo hermana?

-para eso estoy yo…retoba Harry lanzándole una mirada celosa…pero ella quiere caminar un poco para ir adaptando la rodilla.

-está bien!...George levanta las manos en un gesto de rendición…solo decía, Don celoso!

-callen los dos…regaña Ginny cuando su esposo la acomoda en el sillón…no pelen por eso, todo está muy quieto, y Angelina? Y Lily?

-Angelina aquí está…dice su cuñada llegando hasta ellos limpiándose las manos con un paño…estaba metiendo un pastel en el horno…explica después de saludarlos…como les fue?

-todo bien…se apresura a responder Harry con una hermosa sonrisa…pero Gin desesperaba por regresar así que aquí estamos, y Lily?

-Lily…dice Angelina buscando a su esposo con la mirada, él levanta los hombros así que sabe que está sola en eso…no te enfades Ginny, yo le decía que esperara tu regreso pero ella insistió tanto, deberá estar aquí mañana temprano.

-de que hablas?...Ginny se angustia, sabe que su hija está bien, Angelina jamás la expondría…en dónde está? Como que regresa mañana?

-con Ron y Hermione

-qué?...preguntan Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-ayer por la noche estuvieron aquí…interviene George decidiendo echarle una mano a su esposa…Hermione pidió hablar a solas con Lily, al insistir le preguntamos a la niña, como ella aceptó las dejamos solas por un rato.

-Hermione la invitó a pasar la noche y el día de hoy en su casa…sigue Angelina…le pregunte a Lily a solas si quería ir y me dijo que sí, como se suponía que ustedes llegaban mañana, ella ya estaría de regreso para esa hora.

-déjame voy por ella…ofrece George recibiendo un gesto negativo por parte de su cuñado.

-no es necesario…lo tranquiliza…nosotros tenemos que hacer una parada con ellos.

Mientras Ginny y Angelina hablan, George y Harry se apartan un poco, hablan entre ellos en voz baja. No se pueden entretener mucho así que toman las cosas de Lily y siguen su camino.

-Ginny!...Ron hace la misma expresión que George al abrir la puerta.

-no te asustes tanto…se burla su hermana soltando una risita al pasar junto a él…está Hermione?

-si Ginny, está en la estancia…responde apresurado cruzando la mirada con Harry quien le hace un gesto vago…siéntense la llamaré.

-si no te importa hermano, voy yo.

-adelante…hace un gesto con la mano.

-supongo que saben que Lily está aquí…suelta Ron en cuanto Ginny deja la habitación…se enfadó?

-no...Harry se deja caer en un sillón…además ya pensaba llegar, cuando veníamos en la carretera me pidió que la trajera.

-cuéntame…apura Ron…como les fue?

-todo bien cuñado…choca la mano con él…dolió y mucho, no te lo negaré, pero valió la pena.

-me alegra oír eso.

-siento que estamos a tiempo de enmendar el camino…sigue Harry en tono optimista…ambos nos seguimos amando y queremos recuperarnos.

-lo lograrán Harry…Ron sonríe ampliamente…se aman desde siempre, me consta "Harry aquí, Harry acá"… imita la voz de su hermana… y "Gin aquí, Gin acá"… imitando ahora a Harry, quien echa a reír complacido, sí ama a su esposa, no le importa ser el blanco de las burlas de los Weasley.

-mami!...Lily deja su sitio en la alfombra donde junto con Hermione se debate en un juego de mesa, lanzándose hacia su madre, el andador la detiene de abrazarla como quiere. Ginny mira la escena y no puede evitar una sonrisa, eso no es propio de Hermione, hay restos de botanas, fruta y una jarra de limonada casi vacía…llegaron antes!

-si cielo…Ginny se esfuerza para alcanzar su mejilla y plantarle un beso…teníamos ganas de verte…Lily echa a reír chiqueona…ahora mi niña, necesito hablar con tía Hermione, nos dejarías solas?...la niña asiente…no tardaré, mientras puedes ir a la sala a saludar a papá.

-Ginny…habla Hermione en cuanto Lily se marcha…no te molestes, necesitaba hablar con Lily, pedirle que me perdonara, hablamos un rato, finalmente lo hizo, la invité a pasar la noche en casa y ella aceptó, la llevaríamos con George mañana temprano.

-cálmate Hermione, no estoy molesta, necesito hablar contigo.

Hermione la ayuda a acomodarse en un sillón, ordena un poco y toma asiento frente a ella.

Tiempo después Hermione y Ginny se reúnen con el resto en la sala, ninguno comenta sobre las huellas de llanto en el rostro de ambas, se despiden afectuosamente y siguen su camino.

Harry acomoda a Ginny en la habitación matrimonial, no permite que regrese al cuarto de huéspedes que unos días más tarde es desmantelado regresando el mobiliario original.

Harry está de excelente humor, se apresura a terminar de arreglarse, tiene mucho porque estar feliz, Ginny progresa rápidamente, ese día empieza sus terapias en el hospital así que la enfermera no va más. Eso significa que tiene que hacer dos paradas antes de llegar a la empresa, así que tienen que salir más temprano.

-todos listos?...pregunta Harry reuniéndose con su esposa e hija en la sala…tenemos que salir ya.

-todos listos…confirma Ginny…pero yo no voy con ustedes así que tienes tiempo de desayunar, Lily ya lo hizo.

-ya lo hablamos Gin…Harry suena exasperado…no vas a ir en taxi y no puedes manejar.

-no manejaré ni iré en taxi…se incorpora ayudada por su esposo…tú no te preocupes por eso.

-guardándome secretos?...pregunta travieso antes de besarla suavemente.

-el que guarda secretos aquí es otro…habla con reproche correspondiendo el beso…así que espero una amplia explicación esta noche.

Harry la mira tenso, Ginny sonríe y señala con un gesto a su hija, quien está un poco ruborizada. Ginny echa a reír y se encamina despacio a la puerta, su esposo la sigue preguntándose en que se trasladará, apenas abren la puerta el vehículo de Hermione se estaciona en la calle, Harry le dirige una mirada interrogante.

-Hermione?...murmura en voz baja

-sí…afirma su esposa…tu mejor amiga.

Hermione llega hasta ellos, saluda cariñosa a su cuñada, se detiene antes de hacer lo mismo con Harry, ante una mirada de su esposa es él quien la besa en la mejilla, finalmente saluda a Lily. Todos se despiden, Harry y Lily observan desde la puerta como ellas abordan el auto y se pierden al cruzar la puerta del fraccionamiento.


	47. Chapter 47

-Tienes algo que decirme Harry?...pregunta Ginny en cuanto él se mete en la cama…o continuarás saliendo de aquí vestido de traje y cargando ese portafolios.

-te lo iba a decir Gin…se acomoda de costado para verla, ella duerme boca arriba por la pierna lastimada…como crees que no? Solo esperaba que George y Ron confirmaran que se pudo hacer, lo que sucedió mientras estábamos en la cabaña, el tontoleque de tu hermano lo comentó en la mesa y ya sabes, Lily que no capta nada.

-y no crees que debiste comentarlo antes conmigo?

-si…admite sin remordimiento…pero lo decidí cuando tu accidente, tú estabas en el hospital, y luego aquí no la pasaste nada bien por un tiempo, así que lo fui dejando para después.

A Ginny no se le escapa uno solo de sus gestos, le gusta su esposo, así, seguro de lo que está haciendo, tranquilo y sereno.

-y cómo te sientes?...pregunta casi en un susurro…no extrañarás tu profesión, mira que de director empresarial a juguetero…suelta una risita…hay un mundo de diferencia.

-calle señora…Harry mira fijamente sus labios, desde el beso que no continúo en la cabaña, no han tenido otro así, tampoco lo ha provocado, decidió que ambos necesitaban tiempo…que no seré juguetero, seré comerciante en pequeño.

-en pequeño?...se burla ella…que piensas que hice esta mañana después de la terapia?...él la mira asustado…si señor Potter, chequé nuestras cuentas, estamos en cero, no habrá dinero para fin de mes, echaran a tus hijos del colegio prácticamente habiendo terminado el ciclo y nos sacarán de nuestra casa…echa a reír al ver la expresión en el rostro de él…sé que las cubrirías con tu último sueldo bobito…lo mira cariñosa…pero para no arriesgarnos esta mañana hice las transferencias, pagué dos meses, está bien?

-no Gin…suena incomodo pero la mira embobado…tengo todo cubierto, en serio. Con esa inyección de capital el plan de expansión de Ron y George se fue más allá de lo que tenían planificado, ellos me lo dijeron, estamos en contacto todos los días. Después de fin de mes empezaré a reportarme en el local de George para meterme de pleno en el negocio. no dejaremos de tener fondos disponibles, este fin de mes entra mi último sueldo y también una parte de los rendimientos, una cantidad pequeña, hay que dejar trabajar el dinero, pero suficiente para ir tirando.

-también tenemos la tienda Harry…Ginny le sonríe amorosa…no lo olvides, así que con esos pagos estaremos tranquilos. Ahora dame un beso de buenas noches, tenemos que descansar.

Harry obedece, toca suavemente sus labios, cuando ella intenta retirarse él no se lo permite, le ruega con sus labios que no se marche, su lengua tantea el terreno, el corazón de Ginny da un brinco, separa los labios permitiéndole entrar, se emociona más al sentirlo moverse explorándola. Lo toma por el cuello y se entrega a ese beso que él vuelve más intenso.

Él se mueve apoyándose en un brazo para besarla más cómodamente, desliza la mano por debajo de la ropa de cama, la acaricia por encima del camisón, ella emite un leve gemido al sentir su caricia, el beso continúa, él levanta el camisón, pero no lo suficiente, el cuerpo de su esposa lo aprisiona contra la cama.

-Harry…habla en un suspiro…no podré hacer mucho.

-lo sé…responde igual…yo lo haré, tendré cuidado, solo ayúdame con el camisón.

Ella se mueve, él hace lo suyo y el camisón va a dar al piso. Regresan los besos, él navega con su mano reconociendo sus terrenos, despacio, suave, dulce. Deja sus labios, metiéndose bajo las frazadas sigue con sus besos el camino de la mano, sonríe satisfecho cuando ella hace un movimiento tratando de corresponderle, pero la lesión no se lo permite así que regresa a su posición, él continúa besándola despacio, probándola, esponjándose de placer cuando ese cuerpo responde a su toque igual que siempre, se demora todo lo que quiere hasta que su esposa lanza una ahogada queja, sabe que desespera porque tiene que permanecer casi quieta. Regresa a sus labios y la conforma besándola intensamente, ella mueve sus caderas, él sonríe, sigue besándola y aunque viene de ese sitio, comprueba con su mano que ella esté lista, jala aire al notar cuan preparada está. Se acomoda, antes de seguir busca su rostro, ella está anhelante, con los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y levemente ruborizada. Entra sin problema en ella, al reconocerlo su intimidad lo acoge humedeciéndolo de inmediato. Harry suelta un leve suspiro y se mueve evitando movimientos bruscos que la puedan lastimar, encuentra de nuevo sus labios, ella le corresponde pegándose a él tanto como puede y acariciándolo hasta donde las manos pueden llegar.

-ahí está…murmura él mientras empuja de nuevo.

-el qué?...pregunta Ginny perdida en el placer que su esposo le da.

-ese sonido…responde Harry…que haces cuando estoy en ti.

-yo no…intenta protestar, su esposo empuja de nuevo y ella escucha por primera vez una especie de gemido, suave, ronco, casi inaudible, que sale de su garganta.

-decías?...cuestiona divertido mirándose en sus ojos excitados…tu no qué?

-calla sabiondo…ordena mandona perdiéndose de nuevo en lo que él le hace sentir.

-como no lo voy a saber…murmura apasionado en su oído…si lo haces para mí, solo para mí.

Siente como ella cierra las manos en su trasero jalándolo hacia su cuerpo, ambos saben que están a nada de terminar, sus cuerpos lo gritan, se conocen demasiado bien. Olvidando la pierna lesionada Harry abraza fuerte a Ginny cuando la siente estremecer y ella se aferra a él, es tan solo un momento, pero suficiente para conectarlos más si es posible, y permitir que Harry se libere.

Ya es noche cuando Harry sale de la habitación rumbo a la cocina por una jarra de agua, han pasado una temporada bastante movida. La sociedad con los hermanos de Ginny no puede ir mejor, es un negocio seguro, ellos conocen su giro, solo hay que trabajar y darle el tiempo que se necesita para que empiece a generar las ganancias esperadas. La recuperación de Ginny casi es total, ahora se mueve utilizando un bastón, aún no puede conducir pero ya tiene mayor libertad de movimiento. Han pasado unos meses pero siguen utilizando el sistema de los cuadernos para comunicarse, lo hacen muy bien, Harry espera que dentro de poco ya no los necesiten más. Sus hijos llegaron a casa para pasar el periodo vacacional, periodo que está a una semana de terminar. Se detiene en su camino al escuchar voces ahogadas que provienen de la habitación de los chicos, deberían estar durmiendo, hace un gesto negativo, llama a la puerta y la abre.

En medio de la habitación, iluminados con una lámpara, sentados en círculo, sus hijos tienen una sesión de media noche.

-que hacen?...pregunta sentándose junto a ellos…a tu madre le dará un ataque…regaña a James mientras señala una caja de gallegas de chocolate recién abierta y varios empaques de leche…donde se entere que comen eso a esta hora y que Lily está fuera de la cama.

-tenemos una junta papá…señala una Lily completamente alerta a pesar de la hora, Harry se pregunta cuantas galletas ha comido…sin los padres.

-ah muy bien...habla serio…y no pueden hacerla a otra hora?

-no…refuta Albus…siempre están tu o mamá, aunque no sirvió de mucho ya nos descubriste.

-está bien…acepta James…igual es contigo con quien necesitamos hablar papá, preferiríamos que mamá no se entere aún.

-bien, adelante…Harry toma un puño de galletas y un empaque de leche…que es tan importante para que se reúnan a hurtadillas?

-el colegio…suelta James, Harry se alerta, come una galleta y toma un poco de leche…le preguntamos a Lily si este año iría al internado, dijo que no.

-así es…acepta Harry…tu madre y yo le preguntamos hace unos días si quería intentarlo de nuevo o seguir aquí, decidió quedarse. Ella no se adaptó…se apresura a aclararle a James…no es igual que con ustedes, tú lo sabes hijo.

-lo sé papá…acepta James…pero hemos estado hablando claramente entre nosotros…señala a sus hermanos…y

-decidimos no regresar al internado…suelta Albus bruscamente sin permitirle a su hermano terminar.

-cómo?...cuestiona Harry a punto de ahogarse con un trago de leche…que decidieron qué? les recuerdo que ustedes son los hijos…señala severo…nosotros los padres y en consecuencia los que tomamos las decisiones.

- por qué no nos quieres en casa papá?...Albus habla sentido…somos malos chicos?

-por Dios Albus! Claro que no!...Harry se extraña, si bien Albus no es tan fuerte como James, siempre mostró interés por el internado…van al internado porque es el mejor colegio, bueno…se corrige…es uno de los mejores, les he contado que su madre, tíos y yo estudiamos ahí y

-que lo pasaron súper bien…completa James…y así es papá, al menos para mí lo fue, pero solo los primeros años, después ya no.

-el internado está bien para alguien que no tiene familia…sigue al ver la mirada confundida de su padre…perdóname…se disculpa al recordar que ese fue el caso de Harry…pero así es, o cuando, como los abuelos, consigues esa educación en base al plan de becarios….Harry lo mira y escucha atento, su hijo se expresa con una madurez que antes no le conocía, todo era jugar, molestar a su hermano y bromear...nos enteramos del accidente de mamá hasta que regresamos para pasar las vacaciones…ahora habla con reproche…y no queremos que eso vuelva a pasar.

-pensé que lo habían entendido…Harry habla calmado…todo fue muy rápido, ella no corrió peligro, no tenía caso asustarlos, hacerlos venir por unos días para luego regresar.

-lo entendemos papá…Albus lo mira serio…pero es nuestra mamá…los ojos se le hacen agua…queremos estar con ella y con Lily y también contigo.

-todos somos una familia…retoma la palabra James…el internado dejó de ser divertido para mí, ya no molesto a Albus…suelta una risita…no tiene caso, no es divertido si no está mamá para regañarme.

Siguen hablando un buen rato más, a pesar del azúcar que ha comido Lily es vencida por el cansancio, se tiende en la alfombra y se pierde en su sueño, escuchando los murmullos de su padre y hermanos.

-pues que sorpresa…suelta Harry en cuanto entra a su habitación...descubrí una reunión clandestina…suelta una risita, sirve un vaso de agua, se saca la ropa y se mete bajo las sábanas…aquí está el agua amor…besa dulcemente el hombro de su esposa, que está acostada de lado…o tardé mucho y ya estás dormida?

-no...Ginny se gira, se acomoda entre las almohadas para tomar el agua que le ofrece su esposo…que decías de una reunión clandestina?

-James y Albus…aclara sonriendo…que apoyados por Lily, que se quedó dormida en plena faena…echa a reír abiertamente…me han dado un golpe de estado.

-de que hablas?...lo mira confundida.

Él le cuenta la charla con sus hijos, la calma en lo que a Lily se refiere asegurándole que la llevó de regreso a su cama y está profundamente dormida.

-y que piensas Harry?...Ginny se mueve y se acomoda entre los brazos de su esposo. El la besa en el cabello y acaricia su espalda desnuda…estás molesto?

-sí amor, estoy molesto…aprieta un poco el abrazo…pero conmigo. Primero me lo dijiste tú y ahora los chicos. En mi afán de quererles dar, según yo, todo, nos estaba despojando. No me había percatado de que enviándolos al internado estaba separando a mi familia. El internado es bueno, pero no para todos, no funcionará para mi familia. James y Albus quiere estar con nosotros, que estemos juntos todo el tiempo que se pueda.

-no te juzgues tan duramente Harry…Ginny le da pequeños besos en el pecho…tenías un plan de vida que creíste perfecto y no fue así, al menos no para nosotros, pero escuchaste a nuestros hijos, sabes cómo sienten y piensan, estoy segura de que la decisión que tomes será la mejor.

-ya tomé una decisión Gin…sonríe al sentir el toqueteo de sus labios…si no es la correcta estoy seguro que me saltarás al cuello.

-exagerado…murmura ella cambiando de posición buscando sus labios…nunca te he saltado al cuello. Que harás?...pregunta antes de besarlo.

-tomar la única opción que tengo…vuelve el beso profundo y la empuja cambiándola de posición…nos quedamos todos juntos, te parece?

Ginny y Harry se miran por un momento, se recorren uno al otro con la mirada, ambos sonríen al mismo tiempo ante lo que ven.

-me parece perfecto…acepta ella tomándolo por el cuello y perdiéndose en su boca, confiada en que han superado esa crisis, se entienden de nuevo y mantendrán unida su familia.


End file.
